


I'll Run Away With Your Footsteps

by Ren1327



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fairy Tale Elements, Intersex Male Omegas, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327
Summary: Ben is just an orphaned omega herbalist assistant and servant to the Kon Kingdom. He wants to become an herbalist and doesn't care about finding a mate. So why does he start nesting all of a sudden? Why does he dream of a familiar scent?
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon & Ben Pincus, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 59
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. I'm really excited to start this story and hope you enjoy it. Take care of yourselves and stay sweet!   
> Please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327 for personal notes, and updates on my life, writing process and fun little tidbits. 
> 
> Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Prince and the orphan
> 
> \--------------------

“Kenji!” The king yelled as he barged into the prince’s rooms.

His son lounged on his bed, three young women around him. Kosei shot them a glare and all three quickly left.

“What is this I hear about you rejecting another match?”

“She was boring, father. Only interested in balls and such.” Kenji said with a wave of his hand.

The King’s face hardened as he marched up to his son and pulled him off the bed.

“You are supposed to be finding a mate!” He barked. “I can only rule the throne so long.”

“Father, all your choices are boring.” Kenji said and sipped his wine. “I will find one. As you did.”

“My son,” Kenji sighed. “Finding your true mate is rarer than finding a pink diamond in the sands at a beach. What had happened to me after…You must remember you are not only to rule over our kingdom, but the Isles of Flowers. We rule four of the five Islands, my son. And if Simon allows, we shall rule all five.”

Kenji nodded. 

He was twenty two, perfect mating age. He had endured his rut, avoided the heat houses and despite being surrounded by beautiful servants and many omegas, he never mated them. No, he wanted what his father had found. 

“I want to find my fated omega. I know I can.”

“But my son, where would you even start looking?”

*

As the story goes, Kosei Kon was but a teenager when his father had died, leaving his mother to find him a bride. She had gathered only the many but expected Kosei to choose only among the highest status and wealthy eligible princesses and princes.

Among the women and omegas, he had found the omegan Princess Candela De Sol. The moment he had kissed the top of her hand, he had known she was his intended. 

She had come from the small but wealthy Kingdom of the Isle of Flowers, where many plants grew and bloomed to heal it’s people. When they had married, she had brought many branches and seeds. 

The palace gardens bloomed when she became pregnant with Prince Kenji. And the land flourished when he was born.

As the palace gardens and greenhouses overfilled with many new plants, many alchemists and herbalists creating medicine and mixtures to use in food. It was in one of these little labs that a young omega worked under the head herbalist, Lady Sattler, or Ellie. 

He had been sold to the palace at age three and had no name, no identity. Just an omega welp found on the streets and seen as property.

Sir Barnard Sembène had used his own money to purchase the child, knowing he could be potentially sold to the grooming houses to be trained and beaten into a slave-wife.

Barry had named him Benjamin, giving the child to his beta mate, David, to raise and learn. The boy was weak in body, but strong of intellect and took solace in reading and writing. Both men were intensely proud and protective of their adoptive child. And he came to love Barry and Dave.

It was around his tenth birthday that the late queen died, and King Kosei and Queen Candela struck down the laws shackling omegas. 

Omegas were free born and allowed to purchase potions and medication for themselves, were believed when they said they were attacked, and allowed to work without permission of a mate or alpha in their households. They were allowed to own land and live alone, to choose their mates instead of being forced into marriage. 

Dave had taken him to watch the grooming houses torn down, many heralds announcing they would become heat houses and safe havens for unmated omegas. Ben had been perched on Dave’s shoulders and as much as he didn’t understand what had taken place in those ripped apart buildings, Dave assured him they were bad and from that moment on, the law could protect him.

On that same day, he had met the good doctor Sattler in her greenhouse and lab, where she studied and mixed ground up plants and fruits, testing them for either food, medicine or both. Dave had gone to speak to her about a potion for Ben’s first heat when he had wandered and found an odd looking fruit. 

“Lady Sattler?” He had called in his soft voice. “What is this?”

“Oh! Little Ben.” She said and quickly walked over to him. “This is a carob bean.”

“Can it be eaten?” He asked. “Is it like the cocoa bean? Can it be added to bread or milk?”

She paused and looked at it, curious of what possibilities Ben just asked. She wrote down what he had asked and when she went to place it back in a box she found Ben writing with perfect calligraphy ‘try grinding beans and using pods in livestock meal’.

“Ben!” She gasped and the boy dropped the quill, hiding behind Dave’s legs.

She looked at her notes and Ben’s suggestions. “You can read and write and…”

She looked at Dave in awe. “May I have him as a possible apprentice?”

And ten years past, Ben worked in her lab. He and another of her would-be apprentices, Franklin, wrote down and copied her notes into various journals, helped gather and tend plants and even made their own mixtures. 

Ben’s favorite ingredient was his first, the carob tree.

He used the beans in several food mixtures Dave and Franklin tested out. He found you could mix in powder into cakes to get a sweet nutty flavor. That it could help with digestive issue and stomach aches. The tree could withstand drought and the pods could be eaten. 

But what many of the kingdom enjoyed was how it could be mixed into a syrup and mixed in beer t make it sweeter. Some drank small vails of the sweet syrup to ease coughs and sore throats. 

Ellie was proud of what Ben had done in his ten years as an assistant and promoted him to her second apprentice when he turned twenty.

But at the back of mind, he found something felt...different. 

Off.

*

When he was six, he had accidentally seen Barry mounting Dave through the crack of thier bedroom door.

He remembered seeing the shadows on the wall, hearing Dave moan and mewl, hearing Barry groan and the sound of slapping skin. He could smell the alpha musk and whimpered like a pup in fear as his body seemed to shrink and submit. 

“David.” he heard Barry say.

Ben cowered as the door swung all the way open and Dave stood there, draped in a blanket.

That night, he learned what he was. 

How his body had both sexes and one day, if he wished, he could find a mate and bear them a child. Ben had been confused and scared as Dave explained his heat and how his body would submit to alphas. 

How he had to be safe and wear a thick cushioned leather collar to protect him from being taken against his will. That alphas could and would try to take him against his will.

Then, at age fourteen, he had his first heat. 

It had been excruciating and confusing. Franklin, being an omega himself, came to help and how to focus on sleeping and use a heat aid. Ben had blushed and sobbed when the thin smooth phallus had been coaxed inside him, discovering what the slit-like opening under his penis, and how much he hated the sounds his slick caused when he moved the heat aid in and out of his vaginal opening. But the relief he felt in the quiet moments seemed worth the embarrassment. 

Sure

He could have a mate if he wished, but for now he preferred to stay in the labs and gardens, protected by the watchful eye of Ellie, her assistant Zia and Franklin. 

Ben often looked out at the palace walls and wondered if one day he could go see the isles of Dragons. 

But for now, he was happy to mix and take notes. 

Nothing could ruin his peace.

*

“Ben, I need you to take this mixture to the King’s chambers.” Ellie said one day, holding out a canteen.

“um, me?” He asked.

“Yes, Zia and Franklin have yet to return from their delivery to the soap maker and the king needs this to sleep.” She said, not looking up from her work.

“Um…”

“Go to a throne room and ask for directions.” She said, dismissing him. “Oh! And show them this.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He said and walked off, checking his collar before taking the canteen and a seal given to him to access to the king’s chambers.

Ben walked past the guards at the door, noticing how they watched him intently. He looked around as he walked towards the throne room. 

Had most of the servants always been betas? 

He saw an omega here and there, but their scent was muted, telling they had a mate. 

Was he the only omega here without a mate?

He shivered and walked faster toward the throne room, but froze when a powerful scent overtook him. He tried to hide his disgust, as the smell was like dirty coins and stale beer. 

“Well, well.” A voice said and he felt a hand going up his back. “Who is this?”

Ben looked around, noticing he was alone with this unknown alpha. 

He was tall and a little pudge with skin that reminded Ben of an elderly pig who was too old for slaughter. He kept his breathing shallow.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?”

“I-I was sent by Doctor Sattler to deliver something to the king’s chambers.” He said, flinching when the man leaned close and sniffed his hair.

“You smell so sweet little omega. So…untouched…” He rasped and Ben wanted to run

But his body had locked, sensing the alpha and obeying his primitive instincts. 

“How about we wait on that delivery and I show you what an alpha can do?”

“I-I’m not looking for a mate!” He yelped as the man squeezed his bottom.

“Don’t have to mate for this.” The man said.

“Wheatly!” A voice yelled and the captain of the guards rounded the corner, the scent of leaves and leather filling the hall.

Roxy was a strong and skilled alpha fighter. She used to be an advisor for the Masrani Kingdom on Isla Nublar but came to Isla Sorna after her brother and his mate had. She quickly showed how capable she was as both a strategist and warrior, allowing Captain Tembo to step down and retire in the village with his mate and their many children. 

Roxy took in the sight of her nephew and made a face. She turned to her squire, a young alpha with a determined look on her face.

“Yaz, my nephew seems to be lost. Kindly help him?” She asked, staring down Wheatly, who backed off with a glare. 

Yaz quickly got between the older alpha and Ben, taking him by the elbow and gently leading him down the hall.

“Thank you.” He whispered as she led him towards the kitchens.

“No problem. That man is disgusting.” She said, her soft citrusy scent calming him. 

“Come. Let’s wash that nasty scent off you and get you where you need to go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes a friend. Kosei is tired of his son's shit.
> 
> \--------------------

Yaz led Ben to the kitchens where a young woman was cutting meat into equal portions. She wore an Omegan collar like Ben, but it had a locket hanging on the front with a seal. The omega was engaged.

“Yaz?” She asked, walking over to her and brushing her cheek against hers.

Ben could smell her sugary scent mixing with Yaz’s. It reminded him of orange spice cake.

“I’m fine. Ben here could use a moment to freshen up.” She said and the woman wrinkled her nose.

“Wheatly.”

“Yes.” Yaz sighed.

The woman huffed and washed her hands, leading them to a little nook with a few tables and benches where many servants sat to rest. She filled a basin with cool water and got a towel and some scented soap that smelled faintly of tea oil. She placed them on a table and looked at Ben.

“Here.” She said softly. “I’m Samaria. But just call me Sammy.”

“Thank you, he said as he washed his neck and even pet down his hair with the moist towel. “I’m Ben, by the way.”

“I had no idea there was an unmated omega in the palace.” Sammy said with a smile.

“I actually work in the greenhouse down the hill and live with my fathers in the servant village.” He said. 

“He’s the captain’s nephew.” She said.

“Really?!” Sammy asked with a smile. “It’s great to meet you! I hope we can be friends.”

“Sammy?!” The cook yelled. “Where are you girl?!”

“Oop! Coming, Dad!” She yelled and smiled. “Visit whenever you need to. I’ll save you some snacks when you have your heat.” 

Ben smiled and waved. 

Yaz kissed Sammy’s cheek and looked at Ben.

“Let me escort you to your destination.” She said.

*

Ben sighed in relief as he arrived at Kosei’s chambers, Yaz knocking on the door. 

A young beta with dark skin and excited brown eyes opened it and smiled at Yaz.

“Hello, Yaz.”

“Darius. Doctor Sattler sent her apprentice to deliver an item to the king.”

Darius nodded. “I can take it from here.” 

“I’ll wait here to escort Ben back to his Master.” She said. “He has drawn…unwanted attention.”

Darius blinked, then nodded with a grimace. “I’ll return him to you safely.”

Darius led the omega into the room. One side was taken up by windows and a few plush sofas, on the other was a large desk with many bookshelves along the wall. There were two doors. One most likely led to the queen’s chambers, while the two open doors displayed a ornate bed with another door leading to the bathing chamber. Ben waited while Darius walked into the bedroom. 

“Ben?” A gruff asked and Ben fell to his knees, head bowed low as the king came in. 

He was tall with golden skin, serious dark eyes, a close trim beard and his long hair swept back to brush around his nape. He was dressed in the red and silver colors of the court, the red being adopted from Candela’s kingdom to replace the original black.

Ben could smell steel and earth, like the beginning of the lightning storm. He shivered in the presence of his King, the presence of the most powerful Alpha of the islands.

“Rise.” He commanded, and Ben stood, head still bowed.

He held out the canteen and the seal for inspection. 

“Ah.” Kosei said. “Very good. Thank you, young Ben.” 

“Yes, Majesty.” Ben said softly.

The door burst open. “Father, why have you sent me—”

The young prince froze. He could smell something…amazing…Jasmine and tea leaves and aloe…

It quieted his irritation, and he released his own scent of young broken branches and cut amber.

Ben’s lashes fluttered and he quickly bowed and left, cheeks red as he kept his eyes down and passed by the prince.

Kenji watched him go, wanting to call for him to stop so he could see his face, but he had rushed out, and the door shut. 

“Who was that?” Kenji asked, gaining his father’s undivided attention.

“Doctor Sattler’s apprentice.” Kosei said. “Tel me what has you so upset?”

Kenji crossed his arms and his lip curled. “You know how I feel about women seeing me naked.”

“Yet you have had a few partners over the years.” Kosei said with a flat look.

“My regular attendant is pregnant and the one you sent me is a female.” He complained. “I don’t want to be at her mercy when tended to.”

“She is trusted by your mother.”

“I would prefer a male attendant.” Kenji huffed.

“Kenji, we have no one to spare with such strong senses.” Kosei sighed, rolling his eyes. “I really don’t understand why you cannot accept the help of Lady Brooklynn.”

“What of that boy?” He asked.

“The omega apprentice?” Kosei asked.

“Yes. He’s an apprentice herbalist and doctor. I can count on his sense to keep me well attended.” Kenji said.

“You can’t just pluck someone away from their apprenticeship.” Kosei scolded.

“Father, please.” He said. “I can’t handle waiting for a new attendant. And I don’t want a female attendant. I wouldn’t feel comfortable asking her for items.”

Kosei cocked his head. “…What are you willing to give me?”

Kenji sighed. “A ball. I will choose a wife there. If the omega is allowed to be my attendant until my wedding day."

“Three months’ time then. During the winter solstice.” He said. “And you will wed by springtime.”

Kenji clenched his jaw and nodded. 

He left and Kosei narrowed his eyes at his son's back.

“Darius?” 

“Yes, Majesty?” 

“Invite King Simon.”

“Sire?” Darius asked. 

“Yes. Tell him of my son’s impending engagement. And get me all the information you can on Benjamin.” 

“Yes Sire. Anything else?”

“No. But inform the young man he is to use his skills to help improve the Prince’s health and maintain his safety.”

Darius nodded and left. 

Kosei looked out the open balcony window and closed his eyes in prayer.

“Silent love is calling faith...” He whispered and hoped his son could find happiness.

*

The next morning before sunrise, Ben was led to the servants quarters with a bag of his books and clothing. 

“You will shower with other omegas and eat with the other servants in the morning and after the price has gone to sleep.” Zara, the head maid said. “I suggest you hide some food in your pockets to snack on when the prince excuses you.”

She had gone as quickly as she had spoke and Ben was left alone.

He opened his wardrobe and gasped upon seeing comfortable pants, new boots and tunics, along with a new belt and omegan collar. He found them all similar and believed them his new wardrobe. 

There was a knock at his door, and he turned to see a young woman with light blond hair colored with red wool dye to appear pink. She wore an omegan collar with a pendant that looked like a dragon’s claw and let lose a scent that smelled of red spun sugar.

“Hello there.” She said with a smile. “I’m Brooklynn.”

“I am so sorry about this.” He said.

“Don’t be. I’d rather be with Candy.” She said.

“Candy?” He asked.

“Queen Candela. She allows us to be familiar.” She said. “Which is much more than I can say for the prince.”

“How so?”

“That boy is all alpha and high chin.” She said, pushing her own up with the back of her hand, scrunching her nose so she looked like the caricature of an arrogant lady. 

Ben laughed. “Is he really arrogant?”

“To me he was more…unimpressed.” She said, flicking her claw pedant. “But he’s really just…lonely.” 

“Oh.” Ben said. 

“I've known him since I was a lowly maid. Try to be his friend?” She asked. “No matter how much of an ass he can be?”

“I’ll do my best.” Ben promised and started to lay out his clothes to change.

*

Ben knocked on the door of the prince’s quarters. There was no answer, so he excused himself before slipping inside.

He saw the drapes were closed and the heard the prince’s snoring.

“Your highness.” He called and there was a snort before the snoring resumed.

Ben sighed and went to open the windows, dawn breaking over the horizon and light streaming in. He opened the windows, letting in fresh cool air. He noticed there were clothes strewn on the floor and quietly began to tidy up the room as the prince moaned and started to wake.

“My Prince?” Ben asked, leaning over him.

Kenji sat up quickly and grabbed Ben by his collar, pulling him close to bury his nose in his neck.

Ben whined and kept his fists clenched on the bedspread.

Kenji pulled away and looked at Ben, his brown eyes glowing red as he pulled Ben closer.

“Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon sends a cute gift. A doctor gets put in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little explicit in the way Ben sees Kenji.  
> Also, Omega males are intersex and while they do have a penis, they lack testicles, instead having a small vagina under said penis. Hope that clears up any anatomy issues.
> 
> \--------------------

Kenji pulled Ben closer and started nuzzling his jaw.

“Highness, please!” Ben begged.

Kenji gasped and pulled away, taking note of the omega’s wide teary eyes. He let him go and turned away from him.

“I…I’m sorry…I never…please forgive me.” He said, grabbing a pillow and holding it tight.

Ben stood and righted his clothes and hair. “It’s okay. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. This is a horrible first impression.” He said. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, just…surprised.” He said and stepped back. “I’ll start your bath. And after, I’ll fetch your breakfast.”

“Fetch for two.” Kenji said.

“Excuse me?” Be asked and paused. 

“I bet Zara expects you to behave like the maids and only eat when I’m not awake. But no offence. You're so thin, if I pushed you out the door, I could shatter you like glass.”

“I don’t think your father would like that.” He joked. “To shatter me through your hallways and such. Too much clean up.”

Kenji snorted and laughed. 

“I like you. Ben, right?” He asked. 

“Yes.” 

Kenji stood up and Ben blushed when he saw the alpha had slept completely naked.

And oh…that’s what an alpha looked like.

Where Ben had his slit under his small penis, Kenji did not.

He was thick and long and limp as if the moment. Under he had heavy balls that Ben knew could and would plant child after child within his future mate.

“…Ben?”

“What?” Ben asked and looked up to see Kenji smirking.

“I asked for my robe?” He said and Ben quickly found it and helped Kenji put it on despite being much shorter than him.

“You act as if you’ve never seen a man.” He joked.

“Never an alpha.” Ben responded and tried not to take stock of the prince’s body. 

Of the lean defined muscles and long limbs and sun kissed skin, inky hair that swayed upwards, strong jaw, dark conquering eyes—

“Really?!” Kenji asked. 

The prince grinned and shrugged on his robe. “If it makes you feel any better, I have yet to experience and omega.”

“I…” Ben blinked and turned quickly. “I’ll get your bath ready, highness!”

Kenji smirked and waited as Ben quickly went to funnel water from the new pipe system the Engineer, Master Carr had created and built. Kenji couldn’t imagine living with out hot water. The only thing Ben had to do was draw it from a pump in the corner of the bathroom and add oils. 

Well, and wash Kenji’s body.

He peeked in and saw Ben check the water, then the bath oil. He watched as the boy sniffed the bottle and dipped a finger in the bottle, examining the oil on his fingers.

To Kenji, he saw something else entirely. 

He waited until Ben came out and Kenji threw off his robe, showing off his body to the omega. Ben looked away as Kenji strutted by him and carefully got into the large bathtub, settling in with a sigh.

Ben stood nearby and he cocked a brow. 

“Well?"

“Well what?” Ben asked.

“I’m waiting to be washed.” He said, pointing to the washcloth and soap not even a few inches from his hand. 

“I…I uh…” Ben swallowed.

“Just kidding.” Kenji said and took the items himself. “Just get my back?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Ben said and walked behind him to take the soapy cloth and wipe down the prince’s back. Kenji flexed a bit and felt Ben’s shutter on his shoulder.

He really should stop torturing the boy. 

But he was so cute.

Once Ben finished, Kenji pointed at the towel and Ben quickly retrieved it. When he turned, Kenji stood up and Ben turned bright red.

“I—”

There a knocking at the door and Ben used the opportunity to escape the sight of Kenji’s body.

He answered the door to see a tall Asian man. He looked the boy up and down. 

Kenji came into view in his robe. 

“Dear, Prince. I have personally come from the Isle of Dragons to deliver you an engagement present from your godfather.” He said, pushing Ben aside and walking in the room.

“Doctor Wu.” Kenji said. “I’m not exactly presentable. If you can give me a few minutes?”

“Right.” The man said. “Please meet me in the courtyard.”

The man turned and left, not even sparing a glance at Ben. 

Kenji sighed and smiled.

“Help me dress, Ben?”

*

Ben was still red faced when he and Kenji arrived at the courtyard, Darius and Brooklynn there to be the eyes and ears of the royal couple.

Wu stood before several metal cages and pens holding different dragons. 

One was red with horns over it’s eyes and wings. One was covered in tough armored scales. One had long protruding horns and a large frill and another a mouthful of teeth and massive claws. 

Kenji looked around at the creature as Ben wandered to a pen to see several baby dragons, their tails like clubs and scales tough along their backs. One had asymmetrical head bumps. 

“Aw…this one’s horn is smaller than the other.” He said out loud. 

Wu looked enraged as he shoved Ben out of the way to grab the baby dragon and hold it up in his hand.

“Imperfection? From my stock?” He growled and squeezed it, causing it to squeak in fear. “Only good for parts…”

“Stop! Please!” Ben yelled, grabbing the man’s arm.

Wu stopped and lifted his other hand, as if to strike Ben.

“That one!” Kenji yelled and the older man froze.

“What?”

“I would like that one.” Kenji said and walked to the man, snatching the tiny creature away and gently giving it to Ben to cradle to his chest.

“My Prince—”

“You have been very rude to my attendant.” Kenji said.

“This omega—”

“Ben.” Kenji said. “We are not high north. He is to be called by his name.”

“Sire. If we were high north, he’d be stripped and publicly used by any and all who wanted to with no ramifications for such forthright behavior.”

Kenji’s eyes glowed and he growled, his scent coating the courtyard like a sticky tar made of smoke.

The dragons lowed in fear despite being larger and many servants fell to their knees in fear. Ben himself curled into a ball as his instincts screamed in fear, telling him to appease his alpha.

Wait.

His...?

Wu fell to his knees and panted, clutching his throat.

“You will do well to never, ever say such about my people, omega or not. My people are free and if you don’t like it, I can have a letter sent to the king to send you to the ice fortress to continue your research.”

Wu was on his hands and knees. “I’m sorry, my Prince.”

“Not just I.”

Wu glared at Ben. “I am sorry, Sir Ben.”

Kenji calmed and the air cleared, Ben gasping as Kenji held out a hand. The omega took it and stood, Wu still trembling on the ground.

“Good day, Doctor Wu.” Kenji said and led Ben away.

As soon as they got into the great hall, Kenji whirled and hugged Ben.

“I heard this helps distressed omegas.” He said. “Is it working? I didn’t mean to hurt you and Brooklynn.”

Ben took a deep breath of Kenji’s scent and felt his nerves soothe down. He relaxed and nodded.

“Yes, thank you.” He said and held up the tiny dragon. “What do you want to do with Bumpy?”

“Bumpy?” Kenji asked with a chuckle.

“Sorry, I mean…”

Kenji smiled and pet her heard, hearing her chirp happily. 

“I heard the Armored Dragons can grow big enough to ride leisurely through the grasslands.” He said, then smiled. “Oh no.”

“What?” Ben asked, a little alarmed.

“It seems Bumpy likes you more.” He said and smiled. “I guess she must stay close to you.”

“My Prince.” Ben laughed and Kenji bit his lip.

“Ben, may I ask you something?” 

“Yes?”

He grabbed his shoulders. “Be my friend and call me Kenji.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asked. “To be so familiar…”

“Please. I want to know you.”

Ben blushed and smiled. “Okay Kenji.”

Kenji smiled back, then groaned. “We never ate breakfast!”

Ben laughed and handed him Bumpy.

*

Kosei sat next to the bed of his childhood friend. 

Simon always got melancholy around winter. When his husband was murdered and child disappeared from his bed. 

“I can feel him, Kosei.” Simon said.

“I know, my friend.”

“I can feel him as if he were in my belly again.” Simon looked up at the man. “I know he is out there.”

“We will find him, Simon.” Kosei whispered. “And find out who took him and your mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets attacked at the market and Kenji comes clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PUBLIC ASSAULT, PUBLIC DISREGARD AND THREATS OF VIOLENCE
> 
> Be safe and skip over if you need to guys.
> 
> \--------------------

Ben quickly got into the rhythm of being Kenji’s attendant. 

He woke, took his medicine, walked over to Kenji’s room and tidied up before opening the windows to let in light and fresh air. He would then place Bumpy on Kenji’s pillow and fill the bathtub as Bumpy licked Kenji awake. When Ben could hear him laughing and talking to the dragon, he would come out and take her, turning away as Kenji walked naked to the bathroom and settled in the water, awaiting Ben’s help with his back. 

Sometimes Kenji requested that Bumpy be bathed in her own small tub and Ben’s shirt would be soaked by her splashing him with her tail. All three would dry, Ben using extra clothing he was allowed to keep in a trunk in the unused corner of Kenji’s room. Then they would have breakfast on the balcony, Bumpy eating fresh ferns, carob pods and fruit from a tea saucer.

Ben and Kenji would talk throughout their free time, the tiny armored creature playing on their laps and even scrambling on Ben’s shoulder. Ben laughed when she had snuck up behind Kenji and jumped into his hair, flattening it against his eyes.

Kenji would scold her, but his voice was so soft and affectionate, he was sure the tiny dragon saw it as a new game.

And when she did it again, Kenji would sigh and walk the halls with Ben at his side and a squeaking dragon on top of his head like a crown.

Kenji would show Ben their extensive library, groaning about having to know about trade, law, environmental studies, astrology and geography. And Ben read to him when the alpha claimed his head was spinning from too much information.

Yet he hung on every word Ben had read to him and discussed what had been read, allowing Ben to learn the lessons he was to. Ben found himself liking learning new things with Kenji. And he found himself to like the Prince.

He was indeed pompous, but Ben saw that as only armor. He found Kenji to be lonely and thoughtful, thinking of his people and how scared he was to lead. 

“I’m an actor when it comes to being a prince.” He sighed. “When I am really just a nervous wreck.”

And every time he criticized himself, Ben gently encouraged him to believe in his abilities, knowing he had a noble heart.

In the last three weeks of being around Kenji, they had become good friends.

To the point where Ben was allowed out the gates to run errands for the Prince.

While Kenji attended a trade meeting with his father, Ben and Bumpy were to go to the market and purchase a new tome on recent imports and exports.

“You there, boy.” A voice called. 

Bumpy chirped from inside the wide shallow basket he held, now the size of a small dog. Ben stroked over the ornate collar she had on, branding her the Prince’s personal property so people could not ask to purchase her.

“How much?” A man asked.

“I’m sorry, she’s not for sale.” He said, but the man, clearly drunk, stepped closer and chuckled.

He leered at Ben and looked down the omega’s slight body. To Ben’s horror and disgust, the man reached down to adjust himself.

“I meant for you. I can smell a virgin a mile away.” He said, breath smelling of cheap swill beer.

Ben turned his head and took a breath. 

He didn’t have time for this. He had a book to get for Kenji so they could read it together. He wanted to read it together.

“I don’t think so.” Ben said and started to walk away.

The man grabbed Ben’s arm and squeezed hard. 

“Don’t walk away from me, omegan whore!” He hissed. “In my day, when we took out our cocks, you opened your mouth without a word and a nice smile.”

“Stop it!” Ben yelled and kicked him, Bumpy jumping out of her basket and biting the man’s ankle.

The man kicked the baby reptile into a pile of hay. 

“No!” He yelled and looked around. 

Many shopkeepers and people turned away from him and he felt tears come to his eyes as the man gripped his shirt and tore it open. And Ben feared he would be violated in the street for all to see like Wu had threatened. 

“Someone help me, please!” He sobbed in fear. 

The man was suddenly lifted in the air, his grip causing Ben to fall to his knees, a dazed Bumpy waddling over to him. 

Holding her to his chest, Ben looked up to see Kenji holding his would be rapist up by his shirt before hurling him into a pile of filthy hay and manure.

Kenji snarled and the market went dead silent, villagers and merchants alike kneeling on the ground before the enraged Prince.

“You dare touch my friend and say such vulgar things?” He snarled, fangs on display. “I should have you bound and flogged with razors—”

Ben grabbed his arm and Kenji stopped, looking down at him.

“I’m okay. Just scared a bit.” He said, his tears still flowing.

Kenji grabbed Ben’s shoulders.

“No omega should be scared!” Kenji yelled. “No one rushed to your aid!”

He whirled on the people. 

“Have we not been good rulers? Have we not tried to make sure you are safe and fed?” He yelled. “How dare you turn a blind eye to someone in need! Be it noble or beggar, do not let their cries echo in your silence! Into echoes you can feel! Feel they are human, damn it! Be human!” He yelled and his scent soured. 

Many people bowed lower in fear, but Ben could see a few noses wrinkle. 

Be it by Kenji’s anger or by him commanding them to protect omegas, Ben didn’t know, and his tears flowed more strongly.

Kenji turned to the man, eyes glowing red and fangs elongated in fury.

“Kenji…” Ben whispered and took his hand.

The Prince calmed, his fangs shrinking back and eyes dimming to their familiar walnut brown. He sighed as his guards approached the man. Ben looked up at him, silently pleading.

“Throw him in the dudgeon to sober up. Then…have him placed in the amber mines for a year. Hard labor might show him manners than losing his own skin.” He sneered. “Make sure he knows it was an omega who begged for me to be so kind and allow him his life. That his kindness and good heart are the only reason he will see the sun again.”

He wrapped an arm around Ben’s shoulders and led Ben towards the castle gates.

“Kenji, your book—”

“Fuck the book.” He said and led Ben into the orchard, his guards waiting close by. “You are never venturing out alone again. I’ll have Yazmina escort you—”

“You’d let me out again?” Ben asked. 

“Of course I would. You’re not a slave.” He said and turned to him, noticing his tears hadn’t ceased.

“It’s okay. It’s the risk of being born an omega.”

“Risks should not be a part of everyday life, Ben. My parents believed that wholeheartedly, as do I.” Kenji said, taking his small hands in his own.

Ben nodded and wiped his cheeks.

He hugged Ben close and rubbed his arms as if trying to warm him. Bumpy was quiet as she nuzzled his shoulder from where he cradled her.

“You looked so scared.” Kenji whispered. “Gods above. How long have you been scared?”

Ben buried his face in Kenji’s neck and the alpha leaned down to scent him. 

His throat burned and he could feel his frustration and fear mixing into anger. How long had he been scared? How long had it been since he’d gone out the gates willingly? He lived on the grounds almost all his life and he had never met other’s his own age. He had never had friends of his own making besides who worked in the labs and passing hellos in the gardens.

Ben felt himself shaking and he sobbed hard into Kenji’s chest. Kenji held him tight, letting his friend cry out and release what fear had been thrust upon him.

*

Ben had woken up next to Kenji on his bed, Bumpy curled into his side and snoring softly. Kenji was reading a book, looking absolutely bored.

“You fell weak.” He said. “Passed out really.

Ben slowly sat up. “I’m sorry for the trouble.” 

“Don’t be. Stay there.”

Kenji put down his book and stood, filling a nearby cup with water from an iced pitcher. He held it out to Ben.

“My mother gets headaches when she cries. Doctor Sattler recommended lots of water and poppyseed cookies.” He said.

“Yes. One gets headaches because they lose their water if they cry too much. Why does she cry?” Ben asked.

Kenji sat and looked at his lap. 

“She cries for her people. She cries for the mainland. She cries for high north. She cannot save all. And it burdens her.” He said.

“She is an amazing woman. I'm sure she will stay so through the legacy you spread.”

“She is my mother and the one who gave birth to me." He said with a smirk that fell into a tense line. "But she has been sick for months. Doctor Sattler is always searching and searching to heal her. And Father…If he loses her, he won’t recover.” Kenji said. "I want to honor her anyway I can while she is here and resting."

Ben placed his hand on Kenji’s.

“We’ll make sure she’s safe.” He promised.

Kenji smiled at him and laid back with a sigh.

“Tell me of the giant red trees.” He said.

Ben placed his cup on the bedside and rubbed Bumpy’s stomach, the little dragon lowing happily.

“On the mainland towards the western ocean, there are many grand trees so tall, they kiss the clouds…”

*

The trees were red and gold when Kenji and Ben walked the orchards, Bumpy scampering and leaping into piles of leaves the gardeners had made. The gardeners could not be angry at the excitable little dragon and started playing with her, Kenji and Ben watching and laughing. 

“I should give them tomorrow morning off along with extra rations tonight.” Kenji said. 

Ben laughed, watching the little dragon lick a young gardener’s hand. 

“How lucky we are to be here on the Isles.” Ben said. "With such a generous and good Prince to be our future king."

“Yes.” Kenji said, blushing as he looked at Ben. 

He took his hand, and sighed. "Kenji?"

Kenji closed his eyes as a sharp cold wind cut through the trees.

“We are going to assist in war.”

“What?!” Ben asked and Kenji led him behind some trees so no one else could hear.

“Kings Grant, Malcom and Muldoon wish to claim high north.” Kenji said. “And we are going to provide willing soldiers and medical supplies. Doctor Sattler is going, while Lady Zia will take over care here with a larger staff.”

Ben pulled away. “And what of the knights? What of my father?”

Kenji looked away. “I do not know. I was told whoever wished could go, but we have need of them to shield the isle should we be invaded. Luckily, the leviathan dragons have kept enemy ships at bay. But who knows what could happen?”

Ben shivered.

“Ben…” Kenji took his hands. “We are in the middle of the free world. No one will touch you and your family, I swear it. And I have faith my Father and his allies can and will take the great north.”

“And the dragons…they will help?” Ben asked, feeling uneasy as he remembered the large deadly creatures.

“Of course. They are our best asset.” 

“Okay.” Ben said.

“You think something’s wrong?” 

“Just an odd feeling is all.” Ben said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen's health affects everyone. Kenji gives in.
> 
> \--------------------------

Candy looked at the guest list from her place in bed, many pillows propping her up comfortably. 

“Kosei.” She called and her husband looked up from her desk to go to her bedside. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

“Why are you inviting so many?” She asked.

Kosei didn’t answer, looking at the ground.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed his hand.

“No. Do not shut down if I die.” She said firmly.

“You wont die!” He growled. “I forbid it!”

“Kosei…” She sighed. “You cannot mourn for the rest of your days. You will follow me into the afterlife if you give in to grief.”

“I cannot live without you. We are entwined, my love.” He said and kissed her forehead.

“You must move on for our son.” She said. “If he does not choose a mate, do not force it.”

“I cannot prepare to heal a shattered heart as one prepares a speech, my Love.” He hissed in pain.

She held his face in her hands, feeling his tears on her skin.

“You must be ready should it happen and rehearse the way to heal, Kosei.” She whispered as he crawled into the bed and hid his face in her neck, feeling his hot tears. She stroked her fingers through his hair.

“For Kenji.”

*

“Ugh, I hate everything about this.” Kenji said as he, Ben and Brooklynn sat a large table, many servants bringing swaths of fabric and china to be chosen.

“It is in two weeks.” Brooklynn said and sipped her peppermint tea.

“Why does it take two weeks to prepare?” Kenji asked, crossing his arms.

“Supplies and the like, Kenji.” Ben said. “Better to get everything ahead of time then be caught needing more.” 

“Not to mention that you will be gone for six days on that visit to Masrani Palace.” Brooklynn said. “So it’s best to do this early than last minute.”

Kenji pointed at two lace dollies. “These are exactly the same.” 

“Apparently not?” Brooklynn asked, squinting at them. 

She looked at Ben, who blinked at them then shook his head.

“Left.” All three said; an automatic reply when they couldn’t decide between two similar things.

Brooklynn checked something off from her journal, placing the cap on her peacock feather quill and sticking it in her bun. She read through the ledger with a bored expression.

“Okay, next is…ooh!” Brooklynn squealed. “Taste testing!”

Sammy came in with a tall omega man with blond curls. He smiled as other servants brought food, both cooks standing by to present the dishes. 

“We took the time to set the food according to your taste.” Billy, Sammy’s mother said.

They were served a rich broth with thinly rolled dumplings folded into stars and filled with minced chicken in a small bowl as big as Ben’s palm.

Ben sipped the broth and his mouth watered as the flavors invaded his senses. He then ate a dumpling and tapped his foot in joy, waking Bumpy from where she dozed on her large pillowed bed before she groaned and went back to sleep.

Brooklynn smiled and hummed. “It’s so fragrant~”

“I was thinking of adding minced green onions and ginger.” Sammy said.

“That sound great. Ginger will help with digestion.” Ben said.

“This will do.” Kenji said, wiping his mouth.

The next dish was on a plate a little bigger with small portions of grilled fish over wild vegetable rice and a filet of venison. Ben took a bite and was impressed with the herbs he could taste on the meat. 

“This is delicious.” He said.

“Thank you. I know the king enjoys venison and the young prince enjoys the mahi fish from the next island over.” Billy said. 

“This will do as well.” Kenji said. “The rice, I can taste it was marinated with the vegetables. I’m sure it has lots of benefits. Can you make some aside for mother?”

Billy nodded; eyes sad. 

He was fond of the queen when she freed his grooming house first, letting him work and take shelter in the castle. He had met a young stable hand and they married, birthing a child he believed to be the embodiment of a bird song. 

He looked at his young daughter with her betrothal pendant and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise, then smiled so warmly, he was sure his mate could feel it through their bond.

For the royal family, he would cook a dragon for giving him his happiness, his family. 

“We will do so, My Prince.” 

Sammy nuzzled her mother as he gave her permission to present the rest of the large menu.

She smiled and nodded at another server, who brought the next dish.

*

Ben groaned as he laid on Kenji’s bed, the Prince looking over some decrees at his desk.

“That was too much food.” He whined, looking over at Kenji.

“That’s why you only taste it. Not eat all of it. You looked scared when they brought out the roasted boar.” Kenji said with a smirk, scratching Bumpy’s head as she snored in her basket.

“My fathers told me not to waste food.” He said. “But you could have mentioned the leftovers would be rationed out to the knights and their families.”

Kenji laughed and looked out the window.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked and sat up.

“I know why father’s so eager for me to marry.” He said. “He believes my mother with grow weaker and weaker. And then…”

“Kenji.” Ben said and moved to get up. 

But the prince stood and laid next to him. 

“May I ask a favor?” He asked, voice softer than Ben had ever heard it.

“Anything.” Ben said.

“Hold me?” Kenji asked, his voice cracking.

Ben threw his arms around him and hugged him to his chest. He felt the alpha’s shoulders shaking and he reached the front of his neck to unclasp the collar, throwing it down and thinking of his fathers, of lavender plants, of Bumpy’s lows and Kenji’s smile.

The smell of lavender and jasmine tea filled the room.

Kenji relaxed and hugged him back. 

“You really are as like good cup of tea. You soothe my heart.” Kenji said and breathed in deep. 

“Of course. You’re my friend.” Ben said.

Kenji was silent a moment before he pulled away, perched on his elbow, looking down at Ben. He stroked his cheek and Ben could feel his heart squeeze. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

“If only you were a royal.” Kenji whispered softly. “Then I could find companionship the rest of my life in your gardens and labs.”

“Kenji…” Ben whispered back, suddenly terrified of what Kenji was saying. “Don’t give me dreams I can’t even fathom of coming true.”

Kenji leaned close to the other, stroking his cheek against the omega’s. 

“Ben…” He whispered and pressed his forehead to his. “My Ben.”

Ben looked up at him, eyes begging.

Kenji pulled the omega into a kiss and whimpered.

Ben submitted, opening his mouth and moaning as Kenji licked into him, sucking on his lower lip. Ben hugged Kenji closer and the alpha pulled away.

“Stop me if you want and I will honor it.” 

Ben nodded as Kenji started kissing his neck. 

“Kenji…” He whispered, cradling his head and arching his back.

The alpha laid the smaller man down and took off his shirt, staring down at him before Ben sat up and took off his own. Kenji ran his hand down creamy skin and watched it blush under his fingertips. He stared at Ben with so much longing, the omega…

“Are you purring?” Kenji asked in surprise.

Ben covered his mouth, but the noise persisted. 

“I don’t-I didn't mean to!”

Kenji laughed and moved his hands, kissing all over his face until Ben was a giggling mess under him. Ben smiled up at him, purring still. He covered his mouth again shyly.

“No, no.” Kenji said, taking Ben's hands in his own and nuzzling his shoulder. “I’m honored.”

Sensing the moment had been ruined, Kenji pushed Ben to lay back. He kissed his ear as he spooned him from behind. Ben relaxed as Kenji stroked his stomach.

“Come with me to Isla Nublar?” He asked.

Ben sighed. “I don’t think the good doctor Wu would like seeing me again.”

“We should take Bumpy. If only she were large enough to ride.” He said, looking at the hound sized dragon snoring in her bed of rough spun blankets and pillows.

Ben chuckled. “I would love to see that. I would look like a princess arriving for a tournament.”

Kenji smiled and tilted Ben’s face up to kiss between his brows. 

“You would look radiant.”

“Kenji. This is still wrong.” Ben said. “You’re to marry royalty.”

“Allow me this happiness until then, Ben.” He pleaded. 

“It will hurt so much.” He responded. “When we have to part.”

“Then we will know it was worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's first trip off the Island leads to mystery when Claire, King Masrani's advisor, senses something odd about the Prince and his attendant.
> 
> \--------------------

Ben moaned as Kenji pinned him against the cushions in their carriage. His father offered Kenji to go ahead of him and the Prince demanded his attendant ride with him so he could have conversation. And Ben agreed, saddened they had to leave their little dragon behind.

But the only work their mouths did was with each other as Kenji immediately took the younger man in his arms.

“Hush, Love.” Kenji whispered and Ben blushed at the name.

Love.

Kenji called him Love as if he truly did love him. Ben’s stomach cramped and his heart fluttered like a desperate Pteranobat trying to escape the birdcage of his ribs. 

He wanted the love to be true, a beautiful pure thing that so many people around him were blessed with. Like their parents and friends. 

He felt the connection between them; a red thread twined tightly around their hearts, making these moments burn and soothe at the same time.

“Kenji…” He whispered. “Wait. Wait.”

The alpha looked down at Ben in concern and Ben smiled reassuringly.

“I just need to take my medicine. I forgot in the rush this morning.”

Kenji nodded. “Sorry. Go ahead.”

Ben reached for his leather pack, pulling out a glass bottle of round, hard packed powder tablets that he was to swallow with water. He could feel Kenji watching him and once he put them away, he met the Prince’s eyes.

“I know it may be rude, but can I ask what they do?” He asked. “The tablets.”

Ben shook his head reassuringly and let him hold the bottle to peer inside. 

“They dull my scent a bit and keep my heat at bay. I stop taking them three days before my heat starts.” He explained, taking it back and sealing it. “So my hormones do not imbalance.”

“And…” Kenji blushed. “How do you handle your heat?”

“With a heat aid alone.” He said. “It’s less painful.”

“What could ease your pain?” Kenji asked. 

Ben looked up at him, eyes bold. “A mate.”

Kenji felt himself harden in his trousers and peeked out the carriage to see them approaching a boat. He stared at the boy and kissed him again.

“You have no idea how much you tempt me…” He growled at Ben.

Ben panted into his mouth. “And you I, my Prince.”

Kenji took a few deep breaths and sat up, smoothing his clothing.

“When we get on the boat, you will sit next to me. No collar.” He growled, satisfied when Ben’s cheeks colored more.

“But the others—”

“Won’t dare touch you when you are at my side.” He promised and kissed Ben’s cheek, the skin burning his lips.

Ben nodded and they collected themselves, Kenji watching Ben take off his collar and stash it in his pack.

Kenji got out first, giving Ben his hand so he could jump out. Many guards seemed struck when they smelled Ben’s scent unmarred by the collar.

Kenji glared at them and they quickly averted their gazes as he had Ben walk before him to the ramp, other servants carrying their trunks after them. 

Kenji sat on a cushioned bench, having Ben next to him while the guards and servants sat on regular wooden seats. 

The boat was not very big, with an open deck and rowers below. It was meant only to be out for a day and docked back by night fall, many scentless herbs burning in a pit on the helm.

He smiled when Ben looked out at the blue water in wonder, the boat rowing forward.

“Is this your first time off the isle?” Kenji asked. 

“Yes. I’ve rarely been outside the walls.” Ben said and lifted his chin to enjoy the cool sea spray. 

Kenji watched him silently, delighting in how he looked around in wonder and across the glittering water. Ben gasped suddenly when they saw a dark shape glide under the boat, dwarfing it by a fifth to its own size.

“Is that?” 

“Yes. The Leviathan. But he’s just coming up to smell what’s burning and determine if we are friend or foe.” He said as the creature surfaced, showing its great gray scaled crocodile like head. Ben clutched Kenji’s arm as it turned away, trained to ignore the vessels that burned the herbs.

Kenji smiled as Ben peered over the boat side and clutched his bicep harder. When he let go, he spread his arms along the bench, Ben leaning into his side.

“Ben, look.” He said and Ben looked forward as they cut into fog towards the island, dark shapes allowing them to see and avoid obstacles. 

“Before the dragons, the island was originally named Isle of Clouds.” He explained. “The fog creates a wall that keeps the island hidden and protected should the leviathan allow a ship to pass it.”

“How can fog protect a whole island?” Ben asked before he heard a loud screech, looking up to see a large dragon with massive leathery wings. It paid them no mind as it swooped down to scoop a large fish from the water and disappear into the fog as it rose.

“The Pteranobats. Of course.” Ben said.

“My Prince.” A servant called. “We’ve arrived.”

*

Kenji walked with Ben to his left up the steps of the large marble palace of King Masrani. A large statue of a long haired man stood at the top of the steps, elbows tucked, arms open and hands facing up as if he were welcoming a loved one. Ben took note of his eyes, large and peaceful.

Ben paused and looked up at the statue, Kenji looking up with him as the servants took their luggage to the guests quarters. 

“That is the late King Bromley.” Kenji said. “He was the alpha to King Masrani. Many were against the marriage, as they saw him as just a lowborn knight with no right to even look at the Prince. But since the late King Lockwood had no sons, he had adopted his best friend’s son as his own and heir. So ultimately, it was King Lockwood’s choice.”

“He let them marry.” Ben said softly.

“Yes, with the promise that Simon deliver an heir as soon as possible. But…Bromley died of a mysterious illness and their babe was thrown into the sea by invaders.”

Ben shivered. “Gods on high.”

Kenji nodded. “Simon has decided since he is my godfather, Nublar will be mine when either I produce my own heir, or he passes early.”

“Passes?” Ben asked.

“Bromley and Simon were fated mates. If one dies, the other slowly dies of heartbreak. But Simon has persisted for a decade, claiming his son is keeping him tethered to this world.” Kenji said. “He believes it with all his heart that the lost Prince will return.”

Ben said a soft prayer to bless the King’s health and for the lost prince to be safe wherever he was.

A redheaded alpha came out, her blue eyes kind as she looked at Kenji.

“Little Highness.” She said and Kenji rolled his eyes before they hugged.

“Hello, Claire.”

She turned towards Ben and paused, blinking at him, brow furrowed.

“King…King will not be joining…” She trailed off as she stepped closer to Ben, but Kenji stepped between them. 

“Claire?”

She shook her head and touched her forehead. “I’m sorry. I must being feeling tired too.” 

“Is he alright?” Kenji asked. 

“Yes. Let me show you to your quarters, we can take your servant—”

“I would like him to room with me.” Kenji said. “He’s new to the Isle and I don’t want to…overstimulate him.”

“Right.” Claire said and led them in the grand sleek palace, the air cool and sweet smelling. 

Ben looked around in awe, Kenji taking his elbow to guide him as his eyes explored the fantastical palace of Isla Nublar.

The inside seemed to made of carved white stone and marble, the walls open into ornately carved archways, allowing many to walk around and through the ground floor. Against the sleek white stone was dark wooden furniture with plush blue pillows with many healthy plants decorating almost each surface in white clay pots. The pots themselves were painted with many intricate designs that reminded Ben of looking through Zia’s mirrored tube, a kaleidoscope he remembered. 

He looked down at the floor to see the stone swirl with black, blue and gold, covered by more colorful carpets.

“It’s beautiful.” He whispered.

“King Masrani is from the far east and his father before him wanted his son to grow up as if they were still there.” Claire said, passing a pool filled with large beautiful flowers, that Ben stopped to admire.

Kenji paused and gave Claire a questioning look. 

“Padma. Also known as lotus flowers.” She said and Kenji reached down to gently pick one and gave it to Ben. 

Ben stared down at the red flower, running his hands over the petals. He smiled up at Kenji, who let his fingers linger on the stem as Ben took it.

*

Claire watched the alpha and omega, eyes narrowing as she heard footsteps coming.

“Let’s get you settled.” She said and led them through the halls to a large bedchamber.

She shut the doors behind them and watched them as the alpha made sure his omega was comfortable. 

“I’ll get an extra bed brought in.” She said. “And Ben?”

“Yes, ma’am?” 

“I’m afraid your scent is a little…overwhelming.”

Kenji growled and caught himself, covering his mouth in surprise.

“For your safety, perhaps you should wear a collar.” She said. 

“I can do tha—”

“That the Prince has scented.” She added and both Ben and Kenji turned bright red.

Claire had to be careful. She knew if he found out…

There was a sharp knock and two men walked in, Claire standing before Ben to block him as Kenji went to meet him. 

“Little omega, these alphas are very crude.” She whispered to him. “Go fill a bath for your Master.”

Ben nodded and quickly disappeared into the adjoining room.

“Lord Mills.” Claire said. “Doctor Wu.”

“Lady Dearing.” A new voice said. “I just came to—”

There was a sniffing noise. 

“What is that amazing smell?” The voice asked.

“It is the Prince’s omegan servant, Lord Mills.” Doctor Wu said, annoyed.

“My, my. You must allow us to meet this enchanting creature.” Mills said.

Claire interjected. “The Prince is most likely tired from his journey. We should allow them to rest.”

“Ah, another time, then.” He said. “Good afternoon, Princeling.”

The door shut and Claire turned to Kenji. 

“Do not let your pretty omega from your sight. And if you should have to go without him, let him stay here or the pens with my mate.” She said.

“What?” Kenji sputtered. “He’s not my—" 

“Your omega.” She said firmly. “He makes me wonder, but I don’t wish to get anyone’s hopes up if I am wrong.”

“I’ll have your dinner sent to your room. And I assume you do not need an extra bed for him.” She said, slamming the door behind her before either could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's fears come true and Ben is taken by hidden northerners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> ATTEMPTED RAPE  
> AND GORE
> 
> Skip if you need to. Stay safe and healthy my dears.
> 
> \-------------------

Kenji stared out the window. 

“What do you think Claire is so nervous about?” Ben asked.

Kenji shook his head. “I haven’t the slightest clue.”

Ben sat on the bed, hugging himself. Kenji sat next to him and then looked out their window. 

“It’s beautiful. Maybe we can take a walk around.” He said. 

Ben looked up and nodded, smiling softly.

“Get me your collar.” Kenji said and Ben nodded with a shy look.

Once he placed it in Kenji’s hand, the alpha put it around his neck and released as much of his scent on the leather as he could. He stood, eyes red, and placed it around Ben’s neck, locking it. 

He felt Ben shiver and leaned into chest.

“You okay?” Kenji asked.

“Yes, just…a little overwhelming at first.” He said with a smile. 

Kenji and Ben quickly situated themselves and Kenji led Ben to the grand gardens, many trees shading them as they walked on the lush green grass.

“Wow. So this is where Doctor Sattler finds new samples.” Ben said.

A squeak surprised him as a tiny dragon the size of a duckling hopped by, pausing to look at them before it hopped away, quickly followed by about thirty more.

“How cute.” Ben said.

“Those are swarming creatures. They overwhelm their target and well…” Kenji trailed off, pressing his lips together.

Ben gulped. “I see. Good thing they won’t hurt us?” 

Kenji nodded. “Right.” 

Benji smiled as they came upon a hill, and once they crested, he gasped at what he saw.

In the large open field were long necked giants, large squat creature with two protruding horns on his head along with a hard looking frill, a majestic animal with armored plates and a spiked tail, two legged dragons with long crests on their heads and what he knew were the adult versions of his little dragon at home. 

He let out a breath, Kenji relieved Ben liked the sight. 

“They’re beautiful.” 

Kenji wrapped an arm around Ben’s waist and pulled him close as they watched the dragons graze. 

After a few moments, they kept walking, seeing a man walking with a group of two legged dragons, tall as full grown man, long thick tails, sharp claws and mouths full of razor sharp teeth. 

Kenji knew the man and the creatures from his youth and frequent visits. 

“That’s Owen and his pack.” Kenji said. “Let’s go meet him.” 

They followed him to a building and Kenji looked it over. He frowned.

“It’s a training area. Wait here. I’d hate for you to get struck by a dart by accident.” He said and went inside.

He found Owen, easily dodging wayward arrows and spears from new trainees. 

The man chuckled and pulled the Prince in tight, his beta scent of evergreen soothing. His four girls trilled and snarled softly as they took turns nuzzling Kenji’s neck.

“I have someone I want you to meet.” Kenji said.

“Oh?” Owen asked with a smirk.

“Yes. His name is Ben.” He said. 

“Ben…” Owen’s eyes snapped up and he ran for the door, yelling for it to be thrown open at once, men pausing to see the commotion as a servant pushed the door open.

Kenji followed Owen and froze when he saw what was left where Ben was. 

His collar.

Ripped off and discarded next to three sets of foot prints and drag marks.

*

“Is it male or female?” One of the men asked. “Dieter, can you tell?”

“It’s face is soft and hips round. It wont matter in the end.” Dieter said, sweeping a greasy blond lock out of his face. “Lords up, Cooper, stop drooling on him.”

“I can’t wait. There’s no fucking grooming houses or brothels this far down. I haven’t had an omega in so long!” A balding man growled.

“Lords up high, its a virgin!” The smallest one said, prodding at Ben’s bound leg.

“Jack’s right.” Dieter chuckled. 

“Why isn’t it slicking?” Cooper asked sniffing the air. “Virgin slick is the best tasting.”

“I’m not sticking my cock where you put your filthy mouth.” Dieter said.

Ben panted from behind his gag, trying not to sob as he stood on his toes, heavy ropes spreading his legs apart and more pulling his arms up high and taunt. He had been grabbed as soon as Kenji went inside the training facility and a gag shoved in his mouth when Cooper had ripped off his collar.

The alphas were pumping out as much scent as they could. Metal, filthy river water, dull tobacco smoke, rancid meat. Did they know their scent had soured so?

He cursed is luck.

That drunken alpha was nothing compared to what could…would happen here.

“Smells medicated.” Jack said.

Cooper grinned a yellow tooth smile.

“Then I suppose we’ll have to use _that _.” He said. “Strip it down.”__

__

__*_ _

__

__Kenji was frantic as Owen and Claire helped him track down Ben along with many other soldiers._ _

__“Northern soldiers were hired as extra protection.” Claire reported to her mate. “But we’ve been receiving reports of omegas being attacked. Luckily, many dragons rush to protect them since so many people have them for companions. But—”_ _

__“Ben doesn’t.” Owen growled. “Who hired these men?”_ _

__“We don’t know. But based on the crimes and victims on their way down.” Her eyes glowed red. "We've been investigating who they could be and who allowed them on the island."_ _

__She huffed. "But Ben is a pure omega. His scent..."_ _

__Owen nodded grimly._ _

__“Sir!” A soldier yelled and they stopped._ _

__“A few children were in the trees playing with their Tall Beasts and saw the men dragging someone to the shack by the sea cliffs.” Another reported._ _

__Kenji snarled and his fangs elongated, eyes glowing blood red._ _

__Claire’s own eyes narrowed. She took out a whistle from around her neck._ _

__Owen’s eyes widened._ _

__“Claire—”_ _

__“Yes, Owen. Before you ask, they deserve it.”_ _

__She blew and a high pitch sound came out._ _

__A loud roar sounded back, and she led them to the shack they spoke about._ _

__One that was more sacred than anyone could imagine._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__“I’ll be dammed. It’s male.” Cooper grinned and flicked Ben’s flaccid penis._ _

__He sobbed as Dieter approached with a syringe, the needle larger than the new smaller ones Doctor Sattler used._ _

__Ben thrashed in fear as he filled it with a sweet smelling pink liquid. But he knew the smell. He feared it._ _

__A heat inducer._ _

__“Hold him still.” He said and Jack and Cooper grabbed him._ _

__“Hush now.” Dieter whispered. “You’re going to feel amazing in an hour or so.”_ _

__“An hour?” Cooper growled. “I can’t wait.”_ _

__“We’ll have to. Other wise he’ll bleed and draw dragons to us.” Dieter said. “This isn’t like the last few times.”_ _

__“Fuck that. If I can’t have his cunt now, I’ll take his mouth.”_ _

__“Cooper, we need to inject him.”_ _

__“In a minute.”_ _

__Cooper cut Ben down and he fell limp, making sure to thrust his hands between his legs to make the rope appear to limit his movements. Cooper cursed and cut his ankles free, and Ben shot through his legs and toward the door._ _

__Jack grabbed his arm, but he swung his fist as hard as he could in his nose, making him fall back with a pained yell and bump into Cooper and Dieter. Dieter fell to the floor with Jack on top of him._ _

__Ben threw open the door and ran as fast as he could._ _

__About ten feet._ _

__Cooper slammed into him from behind, and Ben cried out through the gag as his naked body met the dirt and rocks under him._ _

__“Fucking bitch!” Cooker yelled and punched him in the back of the head, then rolled a dazed Ben over. He unlaced his pants._ _

__“I’ll have you right here, ripping or not. Then leave you for the dragons to feast on when I’m done.” He growled. Ben reached out and screamed when Dieter stepped on his arm, keeping him pinned._ _

__He sobbed as he felt his legs spread wide._ _

__“Look at that!” Dieter mocked. “Looks like a real virgin. Let’s remember to find another for next time.”_ _

__Ben sobbed when Cooper spread his legs impossibly wider._ _

__“Look boys, a hole for each.” He growled. “Forget your cunt. I want you to feel it.”_ _

__Ben screamed into his gag, wriggling away as the man tried to line himself up, his world shifting and swirling from his head injury._ _

__Then suddenly he heard a screech and Cooper’s weight was lifted off him as Dieter yelled._ _

__Then he smelled him. Amber and fresh young greenery after rain._ _

__“Ben?”_ _

__He felt warm hands undo the gag._ _

__He was so dizzy._ _

__So warm._ _

__“Kenji…” He moaned and fainted._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__The great white and red dragon Claire trained and controlled was one of the most feared beasts. The sailed back Spino._ _

__Kenji had heard of it, but never seen it._ _

__He heard Claire call to Owen as they ran. A command only they and Kenji knew. A lethal one._ _

__“Make them dance!”_ _

__They saw the man over Ben and before Kenji could yell, the massive creature sprinted past him and plucked the man up. The man screamed in fear as he was lifted by the deadly creature, his comrades frozen in shock. It threw him in the air, catching his legs and biting down, severing them from his body._ _

__Three of Owen’s girls snarled and descended on the screaming man, tearing open his torso, refusing to let his death come quickly as they feasted._ _

__Owen’s favorite, Blue, pounced on the blond man, severing his hand when he rose it to protect himself. She barked at the trees, dragging the struggling man to the bushes, where many Swarming Dragons quickly darted out from. Blue bit clean through his right leg and barked again, turning from him as they jumped onto the man, slowly eating him alive. A few ran off, dragging off entrails to share among themselves as he gagged on his own blood._ _

__Blue and Spino stalked side by side to the last alpha, a smaller man. He shook his head in fear as they backed him to the cliffs._ _

__He turned and leaped from them, hoping to escape through the water, but screamed in terror when the Leviathan leapt up and he was taken down below, never to be seen again._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Kenji cradled Ben to him, noticing his bruised body._ _

__“We need to get him to the palace.” Claire said._ _

__Owen nodded as he walked into the shack to make sure there weren’t anymore._ _

__He saw a plaque that had two names carved into it._ _

__Simon._ _

__Bromley._ _

__And a space for the child they would have._ _

__This was where they had met in secret before mating. Where they wanted to take their son to see where they first fell in love. Where an assassin had murdered Bromley._ _

__Where he, as a youth, had been frozen in horror along with many other squires along with knights, soldiers and guards had seen an assassin toss a screaming bundle off the cliffs before he was speared by the Pteranobats. As if they had sensed the senseless injustice done to their King and people._ _

__Owen remembered how Simon had howled and screamed at the edge and very near jumped himself if not for Ajay, his faithful advisor._ _

__He closed his eyes and said a prayer for the two before he caught sight of the vial and syringe._ _

__He knew that color and made to crush them under his boot before he paused and picked the glass bottle up, smelling…lotus blossoms._ _

__“Where did you come from?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets Maisy and her indoraptor, Foxtrot, leading to an unfortunate matter...or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, it's the indoraptor and as much as I am disappointed at what Maisy did in JWFK, I think it was more weak writing. So I aged her down and made her more...sympathetic. Oh! Also-
> 
> SMUT WARNING
> 
> \--------------------

Ben woke up with a moan. 

His head hurt so much. And his throat felt like a desert.

He looked around and saw Claire next to him.

She sighed in relief. 

“Wa…” He croaked out.

She grabbed a cup and held it to his lips.

“Not too fast.” She whispered and he sipped it for a few minutes.

“Where’s…”

“He and Owen have spent the least three days culling out the northerners and trying to find out who brought them here.” She said.

She paused and bit her lip.

“We checked you and there…there was no penetration.” She said.

Ben sighed. 

“My father took me to watch the grooming houses be torn down.” Ben said. “He said I was safe.”

Claire put her hand on his as he sniffed.

“I should’ve known.” He sobbed. “That’s why my parents kept me in the walls. Why they only let me be where they could see me with people they trusted. There is no safe. A law doesn’t stop the hatred and prejudice. It doesn’t change hearts and minds. It just makes more anger and division.”

“You can't believe that...Division is a good thing, Ben. It helps us see friend from foe. And you’re right, a law is not a shield and sword when you’re on your own with bad people and maybe it feels like it's too late or does nothing, but you will get justice. Every Omega will and I swear by it. But it also influences younger people, to learn and think for themselves. And soon, hopefully, that hatred and bigotry can die out." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Ben, they are not entitled to your body! They think you weak and helpless and I know you have more in you.”

“How do you know?!” He yelled.

Claire huffed and looked away.

“Because you survived—” She punched the other bed. “Not now. I will tell you someday.” 

She stood up, tucking him in as he felt another wave of exhaustion hit him. “But not now.”

*

Ben woke next to see a girl sitting next to him, playing with a baby Raptor, the same as one of Owen’s girls. But of a different color, and a male at that. Male dragons were very rare.

He was small and greenish brown with a gold stripe. The raptor nipped at the bone the girl held before it and whined when she held up her hand, showing how well it was trained before his master held up a finger and reached into a bowl next to it to feed it a thick cut off smoked meat. The girl herself had to be around seven and hand long straight dark blond hair tied into a tail, her brown eyes and pale skin the picture of childhood innocence along with a faint smell of daisies and fresh rain. Most likely an omega.

Ben blinked and the girl looked up. 

“Hi.” She said, a bit of a childish lisp in her bubbly tone. “I’m Maisie and this is Foxtrot.” 

She lifted one of his little claws in a wave and he purred as she hugged him.

“He looks different from the others.” He said.

“Wu said he was a failure.” Maisy said. “Too affectionate and empathetic. He wanted to make a more aggressive strain of raptor. And Indoraptor or something…”

“Oh.” Ben said. 

Ben held his hand out to Foxtrot, the creature sniffing his hand, opening it jaws filled with needle like teeth…and licking over a cut on his knuckles before nuzzling it.

“I have a failure at home too. She’s anything but. Her name is Bumpy. An Armored Dragon.” He said.

“Wu calls those Anklyos.” She said. “He wants only him and his scientists and breeders know their real names. Wants to feel smarter.”

She smiled at Ben.

“I can tell you all their names!” She said with a mischievous grin. “And you can tell all your friends so everyone will call them by their real names and Wu will be so mad!” 

Foxtrot cooed as she bounced in her chair excitedly.

“You don’t like him?” He asked.

“No. Eli does, Grandfather does and even Simon does, but not me!” She huffed. 

Foxtrot chirped in agreement.

“Eli and Simon?” 

“Eli Mills and King Simon Masrani.” She said, then added. “And Grandpa. Duke Benjamin Lockwood!”

“Duke?” Ben asked. “Would you like me to address you as Lady?”

“No, no. Maisie. I want to be your friend.” She said. “I don’t have many. Kenji plays with e sometimes, but right now he’s making the bad men go on a boat.”

“On a boat.” He repeated.

“Claire says they’re going on a trip with the Leviathan!” She said. “And she’s nice!”

“Claire?”

“The Leviathan!” Maisie corrected him.

Ben blinked. “I see.”

“You’re Ben, right?” She asked. “Like Grandpa?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, I’ve been rude.” He said, trying to get up, but Maisie stood and held his shoulder, making him lay down.

“You hit your head. Owen said it might have hurt your brain. A cone-cussing?” She asked, her brow wrinkling. 

“Concussion.” He corrected and sighed.

“Are you hungry? I have pumpkin karanjis!” She said. “The cook stuffs them with a mix of mashed pumpkin, cinnamon and sugar and dips them in butter after she fries them! She always lets me taste test them! And when I said I was going to visit you; she gave me some more and few fig ones!”

Ben found himself liking the little girl as she held out a bowl of warm pastries and served him some sweetened masala chai tea.

He drank the whole cup down along with a few karanjis before he noticed Maisie wasn’t eating or drinking anything.

She hugged Foxtrot. “Hey Ben?”

“Yes, Maisie?” 

“Don’t be mad at me.” She said.

“Why?”

She sniffed. “They want Kenji to get disowned. So they said I had to drink the tea and play around him. But I gave it to you cause it smelled weird.”

“Disown Kenji?” He asked and looked into the cup. “Who?”

“You can’t move, so you’ll be safe, right?” She asked. “I’m leaving tonight, so Foxtrot can be safe!”

“Maisie, what did you do?” He asked.

“They said I would be a princess, but I didn’t want to. Then they said they’d kill Foxtrot!” She said softly. “I’m sorry Ben…”

Ben opened the tea kettle, finding most of the remaining tea was a pinkish tone.

“No…” He whispered and felt a hot shock go through his body.

Maisie gasped and stepped away.

“Maisie!” Ben panted. “F-Find Owen and Claire…tell them someone poisoned me.”

“I’ll get in trouble!” She yelled.

“No. I won’t tell, I promise!” He said. “After you tell Claire and Owen, go to your Grandfather and stay with him until you leave. Don’t let Foxtrot out of your sight.”

He groaned as his stomach cramped, looking up at her terrified face.

“I wouldn’t wish this on anyone Maisie. Whoever planned this for you is a monster.” He panted. “You need to run, okay, Honey? Can you do that for me? Run as fast and sneaky as you can and find Owen and Claire.”

“What about Kenji?” She whimpered. 

“Tell him too.” He moaned. “Maisie…go! Run, Honey!”

He saw her run as fast as she could, and he felt like throwing up.

Heat inducer. 

Someone wanted Maisie to go to heat in front of Kenji. For Kenji to…

He threw up his food and fell from the other side of the bed, crawling to the door. He panted and stood. 

This was stupid, but he had to get to Kenji’s room. His scent would be strong enough to shield his. He got up on unsteady feet, lifting his sleeping gown to his knees so it gathered around him in case he slicked. He shivered. 

As he slicked.

He moved as fast as he could and found a familiar hallway. He listened carefully and took a vase from a nearby table. He refused to get attacked again. 

Ben swung his door open and shut it just as fast, and pressing his back against the door, took a deep breath and felt himself relax a little. Kenji’s scent was strong.

He felt his body move on its own as he found some of Kenji’s night clothes and his cloak, going to the bed to gather up the pillow Kenji slept on. He made the comforters into a circle, lining it with Kenji’s clothing. He smiled blissfully as he threw off his own clothing, crawling into his nest and wrapping Kenji’s cloak around him.

It smelled so strongly of the alpha…as if—

“Ben!”

Ben’s eyes opened and he looked up and saw a shocked Kenji. 

*

Kenji was floored as he stared at Ben.

His little omega was naked, save for his cloak draped over his hips.

He laid in a circle of his own clothing and bedding, laying on his back, a leg inwards to hide his privates. But he looked at Kenji with teary, desperate eyes, his cheeks a beautiful rose as his plush mouth moaned his name softly. 

Ben had made a nest from his scent. Ben was calling for him in the nest he made for himself and Kenji.

“Kenji…” Ben whined. “Please…”

Kenji swallowed hard. “Ben, you’re in heat…” 

“I want you, Kenji…please. I’ve always wanted an alpha…just like you.” He whimpered.

Kenji felt his blood howl for his omega.

HIS omega.

“Kenji, please…please…” Ben sobbed. “I want you, I wanted you since the day you took Bumpy and let me be your friend.”

Kenji took a deep breath…let Ben’s scent settle in his lungs…

Then pounced.

*

Ben whined, legs trembling as Kenji held him up. His shoulder and upper back were on the bed, while Kenji hand wrapped his arms around his thighs and lifted him so the alpha could plunge his tongue into his slit to collect the sweet slick Ben was dripping. He moaned as Kenji spread his lower lips open and speared his tongue in, growling as he scooped up what he could with his tongue. Ben could feel the curve of his fangs and the scent he was pumping out was driving him crazy.

Kenji lowered him carefully, looking down at him with glowing eyes that only made Ben surer than ever that this man would cherish him. 

He opened his legs wider, Kenji stalking to him on his hands and knees, moving between them and kissing Ben’s neck softly, up to his jaw and then tilting his face so he opened his mouth to Kenji’s tongue. Devouring him in every way.

“Please…” Ben begged. “I want to taste too.”

“Are you sure?” Kenji asked, voice rough.

“Yes…I want you, Kenji.”

Kenji brushed his cheek against Ben’s and sat up, Ben chasing his heat and getting to his hands and knees to come face to face with Kenji’s cock. He drooled at how thick it was and saw the start of his knot swelling to life. 

He kissed the head, looking up at Kenji through his lashes, making the alpha growl and pet through his brown hair with shaking fingers. Ben knew he wouldn’t be able to get the whole thing inside his mouth. 

But damn if he wouldn’t try. 

He opened his mouth wide, minding his teeth, he took in the head and swirled his tongue around it. He felt more slick gush from him as he heard Kenji moan and tighten his fingers.

“Ah…Ben…” 

Ben couldn’t take it. He pulled away and got on his shoulder, arching his back to show Kenji his leaking slit. 

“I need it…I’m sorry, but I need it so bad, Kenji.” He begged.

Kenji flipped him over and kissed him deeply as he pushed two fingers inside him, making Ben scream into his mouth as he tried to hold his orgasm back. 

“No! I need to come on your knot!” He sobbed.

“Yes, Love.” Kenji whispered and took the fingers out, wiping them off on his cock. “But I want to see your face.”

Ben grabbed his shoulders when he felt him line up and his head kiss his opening. Then he slowly sank in and Ben felt his mind break.

Kenji filled him. Invaded every sense and stroked every nerve. The omega hooked his legs onto Kenji’s waist as the alpha huffed softly, bottoming out inside Ben.

Kenji, on the other hand, was trying so hard to keep from devouring Ben. He was surrounded by the tight heat, the slick scent driving him mad. 

He kissed Ben hard and panted into his mouth.

“I love you, Omega.” He whispered and Ben’s eyes glowed gold as he nodded.

“I love you too, Alpha.”

Kenji pulled away, only to sink back in slowly, waiting until Ben could relax and trying so hard to keep his control as Ben whined and wriggled under him. 

“More…Kenji! Please!” Ben begged. 

Kenji nodded, nuzzling Ben’s cheek as he rolled his hips and thrust back into Ben.

Ben leaned his head back, moaning and pleading for more. Why wasn’t Kenji giving him more?

Kenji’s hands rubbed down his sides, thumbs circling and rubbing his nipples and mouth licking and sucking his neck over his scent glands. Everything around him was his alpha, filling him, surrounding him, clawing its way inside.

He lifted his hips and keened as he came and Kenji froze, growling as his hips shuttered, wanting to move. 

Ben needed his alpha, needed his knot. 

“Alpha! Knot!” He begged.

“Ben…I—”

Ben found what strength he had hidden and flipped them over, sinking down onto Kenji. 

He bent his knees, perching on the balls of his feet as he started to bounce his hips up and down, eyes rolling back as Kenji’s member speared into him and made him see lightning behind his eyes. He moaned and whined, Kenji’s hands like brands on his hips, pulling him down as he thrust up. 

Gold met red and Ben smiled at him.

“Kenji…” He moaned and felt the pressure start to build. 

The prince looked up at him, sweaty and desperate now. As if Ben was water in a desert. 

Ben leaned down and Kenji wrapped his arms around him, holding onto him for dear life. 

“Come.”

Kenji roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Kenji visit Ben's parents. Yaz's mother helps connect the missing piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, this one is a little short.
> 
> \---------------------

Owen heard another roar from inside the room. Claire had told him under no circumstances to let anyone but Kenji or Ben in or out. When he had asked his mate what would happen if they mated, she tilted her head and huffed.

“Let the gods sort it. If my hunch is right, then it will be a matter for them.” She said. 

Owen never heard his mate refer to the gods unless she was unsure.

And Claire Dearing was never unsure.

“Captain.” Another beta guard called.

“Van Owen.”

“Lady Dearing wants to speak with you, I am to help protect the Prince and his consort.”

Owen paused at the wording.

“Protect them with your life, Nick.” He said and jogged down the hall to the main corridor where Claire was waiting.

She held a handkerchief over her nose and Owen exposed his neck to her. The alpha hugged him and took a whiff of his scent.

“Thank you. I’m leaving. And I’m taking the Princeling.”

Owen heard another roar.

“How the hell are you going to separate them?” He asked and paled when Claire held up a few sleeping darts.

“They’ve been at it for two nights. Now is as good as any.” She said. “We cant make sure they haven’t done a bond mark. But can I count on you to let Nick treat him.”

“I wouldn’t trust anyone but him.” Owen whispered, looking towards the labs.

“The Queen’s nurse…he trained under Wu.” Claire whispered.

“You’ve always suspected him of foul play.” He said and she nodded, her nose scrunching.

“Considering Hoskins and he were close.” She hissed. 

“Hoskins was a mad fool who stabbed the king’s alpha and killed a newborn.” Owen growled. "May he be torn apart again and again by the Leviathan in hell."

Claire looked at him with a smile. “Yes. But concerning the child's death...Maybe not. Get your strongest betas.”

“Claire?” He asked when she handed him the darts. “What do you mean maybe not?!”

*

Kenji woke up tied to a bed, alone and hidden away in a tent.

Where was his omega?

Where was his Ben?!

He roared and thrashed.

“Princeling!” A voice called, an older man rushing in. “Princeling, I’m Doctor Harding! You must calm down; your omega is safe! I swear on my life, he is safe and will be reunited with you.”

“Where am I?” He yelled. "Where's Ben? What have you done with him?!

He looked around, eyes panicked and red.

“Ben! Ben!”

A hand slapped him and he panted, shocked as Claire held his face so he could look at her.

“You are on your way back to Isla Sorna.” Claire said slowly as his heart rate slowed and his eyes faded back to thier dark brown. “Princeling, you must listen to me carefully. I have reason to believe your mother could be being poisoned.”

“My mother?” He asked, swallowing as Doctor Harding untied his restraints.

“I need your help. I need to talk to Ben’s family and return with what I find.”

“What does Ben have to do with this?” Kenji asked.

“If my assumptions are correct, everything.”

“I can’t go back. I—”

“I need you to keep Ben’s heat a secret. Go through with the ball.” Claire said as Doctor Harding gave Kenji a cup of water.

“Why?”

Claire took a deep breath. 

“Ben was given tea with a heat inducer in it. Do you know Maisy?”

“Yes, she’s turning ten next spring. She’s-she’s a good girl.” Kenji stuttered, head reeling.

“That was for her. She was told to drink it and play around you.”

Kenji’s eyes widened. “NO!”

Claire grabbed his arms. “Ben drank it instead. Which means she needed the pot to be empty because someone was checking it. Before she left, she told Owen they wanted to hurt her and get you disowned and sent on a feeding boat to the Leviathan.”

“I think tricking that little girl is plenty reason to get fed to him. Planning to do that to a little girl…” He stopped, a look of horror on his face.

“No…Claire I-I didn’t mate because of his heat. I like Ben…I…Claire it was real. It’s real, I swear, my love is—”

Claire hugged him close as he cried.

“I know, my dear. But you need to trust me. I think Ben could be the key to ridding us of this poison and uniting us stronger than ever.” 

*

Barry sat across from Claire, clutching his mate’s hand as Claire told them everything that happened, Kenji next to her with his head bowed in shame.

Barry was silent as he heard every detail, comforting his mate when they heard of the attempted rape and when he had been sent into heat with Kenji as his bedmate.

He looked up at Kenji, eyes hard.

“You are to get married to someone from this ball.” He said, furious. “So will you discard my son? What will happen if he is with child?”

Kenji stood and walked before them, getting to his knees and bowing low enough for his forehead to touch the floor.

“I want to pick him.”

Dave gasped. “Pick…as in…”

“I want him to be my Queen, my consort, my mate.” Kenji said.

Claire watched, impressed at Kenji’s boldness and fear at the possibility that Ben was a commoner. An omega one at that. Many would say Ben seduced the Prince into the marriage and she feared what it could mean for Ben.

“Was Ben an easy pregnancy?” She asked, needing an answer.

“What?” Dave asked.

“Betas can get pregnant with potions and a procedure, yes?” She asked. 

“We didn’t have Ben.” Dave said.

“I bought him.” Barry said softly. “There was a man. Who said, he traveled the isles finding orphaned omegas. He found Ben in a coastal town south way, where his grandmother had died. He took him and decided he wanted to sell a beautiful specimen to the king.”

He bared his teeth.

“I looked at that little boy and I knew. I knew he was going to get…” He made a fist and closed his eyes. “Gods above, I gave him everything I could, called my mate to get every coin in our house, borrow money if need be. I bought that little boy and loved him the moment he smiled at me. I swore I would never let anyone hurt him again. Then the grooming houses fell, and the omega laws were struck down. I locked that man in a dungeon and never looked back.”

Dave brushed his cheek against Barry’s shoulder. The other man reached over to stroke his mate's arm as if to anchor himself by the skin on skin contact.

“We’ve kept him since then.” Dave said. “Kept him where we can see him with people we trust.”

“His eyes.” She said. “Barry, you’ve seen them, how they seem blue and green at the same time—”

“Under sunlight.” He said. “You don’t…Claire…no…that’s impossible!”

“I need to know.” She said.

“Yaz was born and raised in that village! Go find her mother!” Barry said.

Kenji sat up as Dave stood and sprinted out the door. 

“Come on.” Claire said and ran after him.

Dave skidded to a halt near the gardens. An older woman was weeding around jasmine flowers.

“Lady Fadoula.” He said. 

The woman looked confused. “Yes?”

“I need some information about your village.” Claire said.

Lady Fadoula bowed her head. “Yes, my Lady.”'

“An old woman with an omega child.” She said.

“Yes. She was always at the edge of town, collecting shellfish. One day, as if the Gods possessed her, she ran into the ocean…” She said. “She swam as if something were under her. Pulling her out into the water. And she came back, her hands cradling a baby with rose skin and ocean eyes.”

She shook her head. 

“I never understood how she was able to do that…”

“Do what?” Kenji asked. 

“Swim without her arms. She kept the child and cared for him, but then…she died suddenly.” 

“How?” 

“An odd thing…” Lady Fadoula said. “She died from eating jam. It had a strange berry mixed in. A black round one that smelled odd. We burned it.”

“Doctor Sattler.” He said, and Barry had ran to the green house. 

Within moments, Doctor Sattler, Franklyn and Zia were there, Franklyn thumbing through a book.

Dave smiled at his mate. “Fast acting, Hon.”

“Thank your idea, because it made me move.”

“Lady Fadoula…” Franklyn held out the book. “Does this look like the berry?”

“Oh…Yes. An elder said it was an evil plant.”

Doctor Sattler looked at the picture and showed it to Zia. 

“Drop off some extra poppy seeds and look around. If you see these berries or the seeds, you must tell me.” She whispered and Zia nodded, running off.

"Claire." Dave said. "I know you often are correct about far shot theories, but what are you not telling us?"

"I have reason to believe something that should be impossible." She said. "But if legend is correct and all my theories intersect, I swear to you we can all come from this happy."

"I never knew you to be superstitious, Lady Claire." Franklyn said.

"More like putting my faith in my King and what he whispers every morning and night." She said. "I love that man as a father and if I can lift his heart to high heaven, I will."

They all waited in silence after that and Zia jogged back, taking two small glass bottles out of her pockets. 

Doctor Sattler opened one and then the other, sniffing. She paled even more and nodded at Claire.

"Arrest Eddie, quietly. Lock him up somewhere tight. Let no one know he was arrested." She said to Barry. 

The knight nodded and ran off.

"Doctor Sattler."

"I'll tend to the Queen." She said. "Zia, Franklyn."

The two ran back to the lab to get supplies as the good doctor waited to be dismissed. Claire turned to the gardener. 

"Lady Fadoula, for the safety of the kingdom-"

"I will not speak a word of this to a soul. My honor is to the royal family who cares for my daughter and I." She said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Go home for now." Kenji said. "Rest and come back tomorrow. As far as we know, there were pest in the garden."

She nodded and gathered her things.

Claire looked at the bottles. They looked so similar. But only one was mixed by Doctor Sattler. The other was a deep purple color.

“Who else knows of this plant?” She asked

Doctor Sattler looked at the sketch. A plant they tried to avoid at all cost. 

“Herbalists, foragers and—”

“Doctors.” Claire hissed as she looked at the sketch of Deadly Nightshade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is stolen by the dragons and Claire's theories are proven right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Thanks for your support guys. Promise things are gonna kick up!
> 
> \--------------------

Ben woke up alone, looking around in fear. 

His heat had broken and he was cleaned. 

Had someone bathed him?

Next to him was a bottle of clear blue liquid pinning down a note.

“Dear little omega.” He read. “Please take this. It will keep away…pregnancy…” 

He dropped the note, not even realizing it was signed by both Claire and Owen.

He uncorked the bottle and sniffed it, making sure there were nothing but a familiar mix he knew by heart. He swallowed it one mouthful, hissing at the slight burn as it went down.

He and Kenji had had sex. 

They had made love.

They mated—?

He stood up on shaking legs and went to the mirror, checking his neck and finding it bare of any marks. How long had he slept?!

He hyperventilated and rushed to open the door. 

He felt dizzy.

While in his mind, it could be from hunger and dehydration, he felt it was because of his missing alpha.

He ran on the balcony and took gulps of fresh air, sobbing softly into his hands.

“Kenji…” He whispered.

The ball was tomorrow night.

Kenji was to pick someone there. 

Someone of noble blood.

He sobbed more.

That’s why they gave him the potion. So no bastards could bloom out of the heat.

There was a loud screech from behind him, and when Ben turn, two long taloned feet wrapped around his waist and he was lifted from the balcony, a beta guard yelling as he ran in, missing his foot as he rose in the sky under leathery wings.

*

It felt familiar. 

A night of screaming and blood and he was falling, falling, falling before the blankets he had been tightly wrapped in were grabbed and he was lifted through the fog.

This old, scarred creature was younger.

He had been younger.

It was loud and cold, and he was screaming as the sun peaked up and then they lowered over the sea to another island.

Then he saw a large shape below with someone kneeling on top of it. The winged creature dropped him into two soft wrinkled hands, the shape turning and gliding through the water, he now nestled close to an old woman who smelled of saltwater and wet sand.

She fed him milk from a few different mother’s and changed his soiled clothing. She wove him clothes and taught him what he could eat from the fruit trees and surrounding jungle. She sang to him and loved him and called him her son.

Then a man came to visit her and she turned him away.

Ben had been awake when he came and went to their pantry, switching some of their food.

She woke and ate breakfast. 

Then fell and did not get up.

Another man found him on the beach and placed him in a cart, taking him through a noisy place.

The he felt two hands take him, the smell of smoldering coals and teakwood surrounding him as two men hugged him close and called him…

Ben.

*

He woke again as he was dropped in a garden filled with many colorful flowers and lush trees dripping with healthy leaves and fruits.

It was massive with waterfalls and pools where many dragon’s lounged. He looked around and noticed many did not approach him. Many Maisy had described to him. 

Trikes.

Pachies. 

Baryos.

Stegos.

Gallies.

Paras.

Allos.

All together and peacefully drinking from the pools or eating the fruit or from slabs piled high with fresh meat.

He felt the earth shake and hot breath on his back, turning slowly to see a large brown carnivorous dragon that had a large head, small arms, muscular legs and a mouth full of teeth. Her yellow eyes seemed to look deep within him.

“Rexy…” He whispered and the dragon stepped closer, sniffing him.

He stayed very still until a large tongue licked up his face.

Ben felt his hair sticking up and made a face as he wiped his mouth and eyes. 

Rexy purred softly and tilted her head before raising her head high and roaring, shaking the very sky.

Ben covered him ears as many of the dragons, including the Swarming Compies, Pteranobats and Dimorphbats joined the roar.

Spino appeared and joined the call and even Owen’s girls appeared, screeching.

All around him the dragons roared, as if in victory. 

Rexy lowered herself flat before him and growled. 

“Get on you? Are you sur—” He stopped, eyes wide. “I…I understood you. N-not with words but I…I understood you!”

He quickly climbed up on her neck and held on to a roll in her skin. 

Rexy rose, keeping her head low so he wouldn’t fall off, walking towards the palace and to a large pool in the back Ben had never noticed. 

A man stood ankle high in the water, looking out at the jungle, confused.

He had dark skin, and his beard and hair were curly and swept back. He wore all white and searched the trees.

He gasped when Rexy emerged, walking into the pool.

“Rexy…” He sighed. “What happened? I heard you call and…”

His green brown eyes locked on Ben’s, the green shade similar to his own that were touched with blue under sunlight, but touched with brown in shade. 

He shuttered and fell to his knees and Rexy bowed, allowing Ben to slide down. 

“Sir?” Ben asked.

He waded through the water and held out his hands. “Are you okay?” 

He yelped when the man grabbed him and pulled him down.

“Brom?” The man asked, clutching Ben’s arms. “Is that really you?”

“I’m sorry. You have the wrong person. I’m Ben.”

The man searched his eyes and face, smiling the littlest bit.

“How old are you Ben?” He asked. “Twenty three years?”

“Y-Yes.” Ben said. 

“Who bore you?” The man asked, voice trembling.

“I don’t know. I was foun—”

He looked up at the man and drew in a deep breath. He smelled sweet and nutty with hints of jasmine tea. Like carob beans.

“I know you.” He whispered and the man nodded, tears filling his eyes. 

“And I know you, Ben. I know you more than you know yourself. I know you were made from love. I know you were cherished in the womb. I know you took the scent of tea from your father.” He sobbed. “I know you are smart and crafty. That you are shy but a good friend. I know you hesitate to love, but you can’t help but love wholeheartedly.” 

“How do you know that? How do you know me?” He asked, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Because your father was the same way. I loved him and knew our baby would be just like him, down to the rosy cheeks and big eyes.” He said, brushing away Ben’s tears. 

“Who are you?” Ben asked.

The man smiled and hugged Ben.

“The one with the dragon’s tongue. The one who’s bloodline is loved by them.” He said.

Ben gasped.

“You’re—"

*

“How is she?” Claire asked.

Doctor Sattler smiled. 

“It’s like night and day. You were right.” She said. “Eddie was poisoning her when I was gone. Zia is with her for now and Lady Brooklynn refuses to leave her side for a second.”

“Will she switch out to rest?”

“Yes, Franklyn will replace her.” Doctor Sattler said.

“Yeah, you make me go when I really want to help you pick apart that toxin.” Franklyn whined.

“Franklyn, I trust you to monitor the queen. You’ll be safe, I promise.” She responded.

“And Yaz will remain in the room at all times.” Roxy said.

Franklyn nodded. “Can I be escorted?” 

“Kirby.” Roxy called, a young male brunette alpha joining Franklyn and smiling softly at him. 

“Eric will take you.” Roxy said and Franklyn nodded with a blush as Eric lent him his arm and they walked off.

Claire rolled her eyes and smiled. “And Eddie?”

“Hidden away. He said he can’t speak about his instructions. He seemed scared.” Roxy said. 

“Let him stew a bit.” Claire said. “I need to return to—”

A faint roaring was heard across the ocean.

Or more so a chorus of victory.

“What is that?” Doctor Sattler asked.

Claire grinned. “I was right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An omega returns to court with a new name
> 
> \----------------------

Kenji stared in the mirror as Darius helped him fix his clothing.

“She was walking, Kenji. Walking!” he said excitedly.

“Yes. I’m so happy.” He said, a smile crossing his face before it fell. 

“Darius…how do we fight an enemy on the inside?”

“We tread carefully until we can pin the snake down and skin him.” Darius said with an eerie smile. “No one messes with the royal family while I serve!”

Kenji smiled and held a familiar leather collar in his hand. It was Ben’s old one from when he worked in the labs.

He placed on a plain white silk mask and sighed as Darius tied it snuggly to his head.

“I know you miss him.” Darius said. “But tonight is important. You need to talk to potential mates.”

“No one can…fine.” Kenji said. “I’ll try.”

Darius patted his shoulder. “I hope Claire got back alright.”

“You know her. She has her own plans and such.” Kenji said with a smirk.

Darius fixed his lapels a final time. Kenji was in a black suit with silver and blue details. He wore grey breeches and stiff knee high leather boots. His hair was combed back and he wore a silver chain from which his family crest was branded onto a silver medallion. He was to give this to his chosen as a way to propose.

Darius smiled. 

“You look great, Kenji.”

“Thank you, Darius.”

They left the room and together, walked to the ballroom. Darius stayed at the door to announce and present the guests, bowing to Kenji before the prince took a breath and made his way to the throne where his father and mother sat.

His mother was much healthier looking, with clear skin, no bags under her eyes and sitting in her throne. She was dressed in a shimmering blue dress, her hair braided and decorated with silver bands and sapphires. Kosei matched her in a silver and blue suit, holding her hand in his own, looking to her every other moment to convince himself she was still there and healthy after so many years.

Brooklynn fanned her slowly, as she was still fighting off a fever from the toxin. Sammy brought her cool water with lemon and Brooklynn filled her glass every time it was nearly empty, fussing over her every moment she was able.

Kenji kissed her sweaty brow, hugging her tight.

“My sweet boy.” She cooed. “Are you ready?”

He gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded.

He smiled and turned to his father, bowing deep at the waist. 

Kosei bowed his head back and Kenji sat in the throne to the Kings right side.

Darius cleared his throat, the other guests sitting to watch the marriage candidates present themselves before King and court, making their first impressions from a simple walk, bow and to their seats.

“Presenting Regina, Princess of Gold.” He said, a masked omega woman strutting past him and bowing low to show her full breasts. She looked up, her mask made of woven gold and completely see-through, winking at Kenji.

Kenji smiled and bowed his head, struggling not to roll his eyes.

The masks had been Brooklynn’s idea as a way to show their creativity and have Kenji learn a bit of their personality rather than a pretty face.

“One down…” He muttered as Darius announced another omega.

*

He plucked at the silver silk scarf around his neck, smoothing down his high neck dark blue achkan. He was nervous about how the scale pattern would draw the eye to him. His pants were close fitting, and he wore flats embroidered with gold. He was nearly covered head to toe and yet he felt exposed and vulnerable in the clothing of his bearing father’s homeland.

His father smiled at him and fastened his mask on from behind, a soft silk embroidered white mask that covered him from forehead down to the tip of his nose. It was painted with blue waves cresting into gold foam that curved like fish scales.

His father walked around him and hugged him tight. He held the boy’s face as his faithful assistant watched, holding back her own tears. 

“Come, my son. Let’s turn the world on it’s head and show them you are worthy of Prince Kenji.” He whispered into his ear, smoothing the his hair back.

He walked up to Darius, who gasped and stared at the man, bowing low as he could. 

“Rise, Darius.” Claire said with a smile, sweeping a hand to the shorter omega. “We have quite the guests here.”

Darius stared at the young man as Simon said his name and he turned, body trembling.

Meanwhile, Kenji suddenly sat up, the cause a familiar scent accompanied by a sweet smell that clung to a certain collar tucking his pocket.

Darius took a step forward.

“Presn—” His voice cracked, and he cleared it, trying again. 

He looked at the King who tilted in head in curiosity.

“Presenting King Simon Masrani of The Dragon Kingdom and his long-awaited son—”

The room filled with gasps and Kosei shot to his feet in shock.

“Prince Balraj Pincus-Masrani.”

Kenji stood as he saw King Masrani, dressed in white and red walk behind a young man. 

He wore a long shimmering coat much like Simon’s, just it glittered and moved like a dragon’s skin, a silver scarf draped over his shoulders like a makeshift collar, flowing down his back like a cape of shimmering stardust. His mask was of clouds and sea and sunbeams, but Kenji knew that chestnut hair. Knew those rosy lips. Knew that nervous smile.

The boy bowed deep at the waist and Kenji bowed just as low back.

He met those green blue eyes and smiled.

Kosei and Candy, however, broke form and hugged Simon. Kosei telling Brooklynn to sit Simon next to him at the dinner.

“Pleasure to meet you, Prince Balraj.” 

The boy smiled and blushed and Kenji felt his heart swell. 

“The pleasure is mine, Alpha.” He whispered and Kenji had to sit to keep from showing his interest.

Kenji kept his eyes on the Masrani heir as the sun set and the last guest had been presented, watching ocean blue eyes fade into the color of dark leaves in shade.

And he knew this night was a waste.

When his omega was clearly under that mask.

*

Whispers and gossip filled the dinner tables, Kosei sitting at the head with his wife to his left and his best friend to his right.

“We thought you would never show your face again.” Candy said, reaching across the table to take his hand.

“I believed so too until the Dragon’s call.”

“We heard it but had no idea what to make of it.” Kosei said.

“You know my bloodline is closely connected with the dragons.” He said. “Because of my faithful advisor and many good folk here, my son survived.”

Kenji was half listening.

His eyes never left the familiar eyes he had gazed into in stolen corners and hidden rooms.

“But how did he survive?” Kosei asked.

“The dragons. They took him to safety and your son brought him back to them.” He said and looked at Kenji, who sat up when he heard his name.

“You brought him back to me.” Simon said. 

“I…I’m glad.” Kenji said and smiled at Balraj. “Your name. It’s beautiful.”

“My husband and I picked it. It means strength and power.” Simon said, a hint of sorrow in his voice. “For his naming ceremony. But I hear he goes by another name. So I think it would be best to stick to it.”

“Funny, Kenji’s name also means strength.” Candy said and paused, thinking before saying a little too loud “And vigorous!”

Kosei coughed as Kenji blushed.

“Mother, father, may I borrow Prince Balraj and have a word with him?” Kenji asked.

Candy nodded excitedly before Kosei could answer and the whispers rose to a crescendo as Kenji stood, holding out a hand to the omega.

The omega prince nodded and gave him his hand and Kenji walked them over to a balcony behind a curtain and once it was close blew out a breath.

He quickly snatched off the mask and grinned, grabbing the omega Prince’s arms.

“Ben?!”

The smaller prince threw his arms around Kenji’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kenji melted into it, pulling the other close and deepening the kiss.

When he pulled away, he buried his face in Ben’s neck, moaning softly.

“This is a dream. A fantastical dream and I’m going to wake up and you’ll be back in the labs and I’ll be alone again.” He whispered into the rosy skin peeking over the collar.

He felt his jaw cupped and Ben pushed his face upwards to kiss him again.

“Wanna hear something funny?” He asked.

“What?”

“I learned I was a prince yesterday. Before that, I knew that the prince I served under was in a rush to marry because his mother and mine were in danger of passing soon. And today, they sit at the same table, cheeks filled with color and voices strong and happy.” He said. “Now tell me what that means?”

“I…I…” Kenji’s head had felt too full, his heart too full.

“I wonder. If I had returned to Isla Nublar years ago or even as a child, who would my father had promised me to?” Ben asked.

Kenji smiled and pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m glad I found you like this. You gave me a friend. A stranger I could meet. Could protect and cherish. A perfect omega.” He said, pulling back to brush his thumb over Ben’s bottom lip.

“No…a perfect man to court. Considering we have time now.”

Ben chuckled and Kenji held him tight, picking him up and spinning him.

“I want to court you, Benjamin Balraj Pincus Masrani!” He said, Ben giggling from his arms.

He placed him back on his feet. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to have to wait all night to tell everyone.” He chuckled, pressing his forehead to Ben’s. “Or…”

He closed his eyes. “How to make sure your safe with all the plots surrounding us.”

Ben pulled away and tied his mask back on with a smile. 

“Let’s have tonight and worry tomorrow.” 

“Are you sure you’re still my Ben?” Kenji asked, cocking his head. “Because all my Ben did was worry.”

“Well, Balraj has a pretty amazing alpha by his side.” Ben answered and Kenji heard the musicians warming up.

“Join me for a dance?” Kenji asked as Ben checked his mask again.

“Of course, my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved to the back to avoid spoilers
> 
> Okay, fun note for the name thing; royals or nobles start with their given name, as in the name they recognize as their name, then a middle name followed by the lower parent and ending with the higher parent.  
> Like Kenji Cesar Catalina Kon <\-- Candy's maiden name being used before Kosei's as he's a higher ranking prince.  
> Or...Ben Balraj Pincus Masrani<\---Ben being the name Ben recognizes as his name first and Balraj being his official ceremonial name. And since Bromley Pincus was of lower rank than Simon, his last name goes before Simon's. So since Ben was already his son's name, Balraj is his middle name.
> 
> \------
> 
> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.
> 
> Simon just left Ben out cause he's dramatic and we love him for that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosei reflects. Reunited.
> 
> \--------------------------

Kosei watched his son dance with Ben.

He had known the second he saw Kenji’s face. 

Of course the king had noticed how close they were in the gardens and library. How much better his son had gotten at remembering law. How much more empathetic he had become when listening to their citizens. How well spoken he had become. How kind and loving he had become in only a couple months with Ben as his attendant. 

And he remembered when Claire had arrived late with him and he could smell heat over Kenji. See the sorrow in his eyes from separation. The longing to be back in his omega’s nest. 

And finally he remembered his outrage at the men who attacked Ben. How he wanted stricter protection for omegas. How angry Kenji was when Claire told them she suspected Doctor Wu of plotting against the crown but had no proof other than the fact that many players were simply his associates.

And Kenji had never looked happier with the omega in his arms as they danced, eyes tender and loving.

He had often had to change partners, as he was to dance with every candidate, but he always returned every other song to Prince Ben with a smile and left him with a kiss to his hand. Candy sighed from beside him and took his hand.

“Look at them, my Darling. How in love they are.” She said. “So young and happy.”

“Yes. And come spring’s end, they shall wed and finally seal the Islands together and we can build our friendship with the mainland.” He said.

“And freedom and happiness shall come to all.” She said.

“Yes. I fear about the war. How close we were when the High North invaded. But now we have heard that the country of ice has turned their back on them and now fights with us. We shall close in and no omega will ever fear again. No man or woman will be stripped of his humanity. Your dream of peace will come to fruition, my Love.” He vowed and Candy nodded.

“My people were taken and made slaves under men who felt entitled to us. The ones who got away found safety on the Isles. As much as possible. And now I have the ability to save them.” She said.

“Don’t cry, my Love.” Kosei whispered worriedly, giving her his handkerchief. 

“I am happy, silly man.” She said. “Happy our children are raised with love and acceptance against an old hatred in this world.”

“And they will rule it too.” He said, watching Kenji leave Ben again, kissing his hand. 

“And their children shall cement an age of kindness and love.” She said.

“Pray we weed out our snake and they make it such.” Kosei whispered and Candy squeezed his hand.

Kosei saw Darius arrive with a dressed up Barry and Dave, both looking confused as they were sat near King Masrani and his son. Dave gasped and looked towards the boy, but Barry squeezed his hand, urging him to wait. Darius walked to the throne and looked up at the height of the moon.

“My King.” Darius interrupted. “It’s time.”

They saw Kenji excuse himself and walk over, Brooklynn and Yaz holding a thick red curtain between them and the public with a horizontal golden rod held up by two gold poles then planted before each pole bearer.

In years past, this part usually took almost an hour as the guests mingled. The Prince would have to tell his parents his choice and they would have to all come to an agreement. Kosei remembered he as a young man keeping his parents there until dawn, his mother against such a “lowborn” princess. But he stayed true and never wavered with his choice.

Kosei saw the determination in his son’s eyes as the curtain went up. 

This would take only a few seconds.

“I want to marry Prince Balraj.” He said.

Candy giggled and hugged him as Kosei smirked.

“Yes, yes, yes!” She cheered and Kenji smiled, looking to his father.

“My son.” He chided playfully. “You are much too obvious.”

He called to Yaz and Brooklynn. “Lower the curtain, he has decided.”

A murmur went up as the curtain fell as fast as it was erected. Kosei took a step forward as Yaz and another guard took it away.

“Thank you all for coming.” Kosei said. “As you can see, my son has made up his mind.”

A chuckle went up from the older guests as many of the candidates waited, leaning forward in their seats or stroking down their hair and clothes.

“My son, Kenji César Kon has chosen his mate to be.” Kosei announced. “Should they agree, they shall be married and rule over the isles together.”

He saw Ben squeeze his father’s hand in the corner of his eye and smiled brightly.

“Prince Kenji has chosen Prince Ben Balraj Pincus Masrani.” 

Simon smiled and whispered to a slacked jaw Ben, who shot up to his feet and nervously patted his clothing down. He took a deep breath and on slightly trembling legs, walked up to the throne, bowing at the waist to Kosei.

Kosei smiled when the boy stood and stepped back, Kenji taking his place. The alpha untied his mask and let it fall down, where Brooklynn quickly swooped in to remove it without disturbing the entranced couple. Kenji smiled brightly at Ben in all his glory, his scent, now fresh and happy encasing the front of the ballroom. He reached out and pinched the corner of Ben’s mask.

Ben smiled back at Kenji and untied his own ribbon, letting his mask be held by Kenji, who pulled it away to reveal the omega he had fist seen last season. And when the staff and a few guards saw the familiar boy that grew up in the gardens, shock and joy lit up the room.

Brooklynn squeaked and covered her mouth rom beside Candy’s throne. Sammy grinned behind her, bouncing on the balls of her feet and hugging an empty water pitcher. Roxy gasped from her place behind the throne and Yaz smirked from beside her. Darius, meanwhile, was brushing a tear from his cheek from the door.

“I do.” He said and Kosei heard his wife cheer from beside him, polite claps from rejected omegas and princesses sounding while staff cheered. 

Barry and Dave watched in shock and pride, Dave standing and cheering loudly, Barry and several more servants joining to the confusion of the royal guests. Even Roxy clapped loudly, making several knights and well known guards join the celebration.

Doctor Harding clapped from a doorway with her assistants, Zia crowing and Franklin beaming at the couple.

And lastly, there was Claire Dearing who came to stand next to the king of dragons, looking smug and happy.

Kosei watched his son take Ben’s hands and nodded his head to dismiss them.

*

“I can’t believe this!” Dave yelled, lifting his son and spinning him. “You were a prince?”

“Are a prince.” Barry reminded his mate.

“I still can’t—oh!” He hugged Ben into a bone crushing hug, rubbing his cheek against Ben’s. “I knew there was something extra special about you!”

King Simon walked up to them and the pair froze. They knew they couldn’t interfere if Simon chose to take Ben, as he was his rightful parent and royalty.

“I heard how you found and bought my son from a slave trader.” He said. “To save him from a terrible fate.”

He bowed low at the waist, shocking the stable hand and knight.

“King Masrani! There’s no need—”

“Yes there is, David.” He said, still low. “My son is alive and well because you loved him when I wasn’t around. You gave him all the care you could and he’s a great man because of it. I want you to remain in his life. In mine too. And any future generations that come.”

Dave and Barry looked at each other and nodded.

“Thank you. But know you have to be in his life too.” Barry said.

“You have a lot of time to make up.” Dave said with a wink.

Ben took Kenji’s hand and smiled at his parents.

“Um, we’re going to go rest for now.” He said and all three of his father’s gave him a flat look, making him flinch. 

“Wh-What?” He stuttered with a blush.

“To be fair, they are engaged.” Dave said, crossing his arms.

“And they shared Ben’s heat.” Simon pondered out loud, stroking his chin.

“It only makes sense.” Barry said, trying to hide a smile as he placed his hands on his hips.

Ben scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, no. You three are not playing with me tonight. Good night, Parents!”

“Good night~” All three sang as a blushing Ben led Kenji away.

Ben sighed as they came upon a familiar door. Kenji opened it and Ben was knocked down onto Kenji by a large shape.

“Bumpy!” He yelled and slid down his intended like he were a wall. 

Kenji gulped as Ben's body rubbed down his, the happy omega oblivious.

“Oh, I missed you so much!” He said and rubbed the Ankylo's head, as she was now the size of a pony.

“Look at you, you got so big!” He said and stroked over her head bumps. 

“Wait until we go visit my father’s kingdom. You’re going to have so many friends and maybe even start a family!” He said, then noticed Kenji gazing at him warmly.

“What?” 

“I just never realized how three months could make a difference.” He said. “As if have been in love for a thousand lifetimes and will be a thousand more.”

Ben smiled and Kenji helped him up, Bumpy rubbing against them.

“Can I count on Bumpy being safe in the stables?” Ben asked.

“Why would you send—oh.”

He called a maid to take the Ankylo to Dave and Ben hugged her one last time. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I promise.”

Once the door was closed, Kenji led Ben to the bed. The Alpha swallowed hard.

“Tonight…” He started, then looked at Ben for conformation. Ben gave him a soft look and hunched his shoulders.

“Not tonight. Not yet.” Ben said, touching the back of his neck where Kenji would bite and claim him to seal their bond.

“Okay. Lead the way, my Ben.” Kenji said, brushing his nose against the omega’s.

“I feel high on words, Kenji.”

“Which ones?”

“The ones you use to call me yours.”

Kenji smiled and cupped his omega’s face, Ben’s eyes closing as he enjoyed the warmth of Kenji’s hands. The alpha prince wondered briefly if one could hold the world in their hands, looking over Ben’s ever rosy cheeks and long lashes. If anyone could dare love as much as he could, knowing losing Ben could and would cripple him. 

He pulled Ben close and ran his fingers trough his hair. 

Ben looked up at him and they stood quietly, just looking at each other before Ben stood on his toes and kissed Kenji softly. 

The alpha chuckled and lifted his omega, who laughed.

“That is the third time I have been lifted off my feet tonight!” He giggled and Kenji cradled him like a bride, kissing him all over his face.

“I thank the gods and dragons you are so light. Because you lived and graced my life.” Kenji said.

“K-Kenji.” Ben whispered as Kenji laid him on his bed. "Why do you talk like this to me? Like a stricken poet?"

“You have made me one. I never felt anything like this in my life.” He said, gently taking off Ben’s shoes and slowly reaching up to touch a button on his achkan.

Ben nodded, not wanting to interrupt his lover.

Kenji undid each button slowly as he continued.

“The moment I saw you, I knew there was something that I was missing. As if you were a piece missing to my life. Like I was born to love you and we were born to be each other’s. I had searched for something akin to love in passing, and then like a thunderbolt…it struck me the moment your scent hit me, like a long gone sweet dream rising to the surface of my mind.” He kissed Ben’s collar as he pushed the achkan off his shoulders and moved his arms out. “But then you spoke to me and gave me friendship and I learned how much more of the world was out there. How my people needed me. How the world needed the same kindness and understanding you gave so freely.” 

He ran a hand down Ben’s bare chest and to his stomach, sitting up to shuck off his own suit jacket, hearing it fall to the ground heavily. It was joined by his waistcoat and shirt, Kenji just as bare as his Ben.

“I love you Ben Masrani.” He whispered in the air between them and Ben whimpered as he struggled to hold happy tears back.

“Kenji…I love you too.” He whispered as if the words were forbidden. “The way you look at me hurts sometimes.”

Kenji tilted his head and Ben sat up, cupping his cheek. 

“You look at me as if I saved you when you are constantly saving me. I don’t want to be a victim or seen as weak. I want to protect you and cherish you as much as you cherish me. I want to be strong for you, Alpha. I want to be someone you can depend on. And I will be. I will be strong and fight for you, for our people and for those who have felt like I have, never safe and hopeless. And show them there is hope, be it as a people or as one.” He said.

Kenji brushed his cheek against his.

“And we will. We will follow our parents footsteps and make it bright for our children and their children’s children. Where everyone is equal in rights and safe.” He purred, laying next to Ben, who cupped his face and kissed him.

“You will make a fine king, Kenji Kon.” He said and Kenji hugged him close.

“So will you, My Ben.” Kenji whispered and kissed Ben hard, crawling over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of passion, Ben is asked to assist in questioning the nurse who poisoned the queen, learning about the cruelty of the High North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Smut  
> Forced mating  
> domestic abuse (mentioned)

Ben purred as he bobbed his head down over Kenji’s shaft, listening to his mate whine and call his name.

“Ben…yes!” Kenji moaned, arching his back.

The omega had wanted to do this for so long. Listening to Kenji whine and pant from his doing. He moaned around the alpha’s cock, causing Kenji to grab his hair, tugging it and sending a spike of pleasure down Ben’s spine. He lapped at the head and looked up at the alpha as he tongued the slit, hearing Kenji groan. He suckled on the tip and lowered himself halfway down, eyes locked with Kenji’s.

Gold reflected in Kenji’s gaze, his lover’s hand coming to stroke a finger under his eye.

“You’re so beautiful, Omega.” He moaned and Ben smiled as he pulled his lips up and released Kenji with a pop.

“Thank you, Alpha.” He purred, smiling at how Kenji shivered from his voice.

Kenji moved his thumb lower to stroke over his plush wet lips. “Where did this vixen come from?”

Ben smiled under his finger and kissed the pad, looking up at the older male and watching his throat bob from a hard swallow. He wanted to fluster his intended. Make him mad with lust and adoration. 

“Kenji…” Ben moaned and sucked on his thumb. 

Kenji shuttered and pulled Ben close by his chin. He pushed his jaw down, opening the omega’s mouth and invading it with his tongue, Ben’s eyes rolling back as his own fought Kenji’s for dominance. Kenji growled and Ben mewled, clutching his mate’s shoulders and giving in to him. Kenji slowed and pulled away, panting softly as Ben chased his lips.

“Ben…my Ben…” He moaned and kissed him over and over. “Come here…”

He pulled Ben flush against him and moaned at the soft warm skin against his. He mouthed at Ben’s neck, fighting the primal urge to sink his teeth into the blushing rosy skin. 

“I love you…” Ben moaned and cupped the back of Kenji’s neck, then leaned close to his ear. “I’m so wet…”

Kenji snarled and gripped Ben’s hips tight. He shuttered hard and fought to not push him down and mount him.

But Ben was always one to surprise him.

The omega suddenly snarled back and Kenji released him in surprise, Ben moving off him to lay back and open his legs, giving Kenji a playful look from where he laid in a pile of plush pillows. Kenji’s eyes lit up and red met gold.

“Kenji~” Ben whined, and the alpha stalked over to his mate, kneeling over him and lifting his legs high, Ben giggling in response. He sighed as he felt Kenji rut his member over his own as he looked down at him, massaging his calves as Ben looked back with sheer adoration. 

Ben had never felt so powerful as when Kenji looked at him with such a domineering gaze, with a hint of fear. As if he had a reason to fear.

Ben would never let him go.

He cried out when Kenji thrust into him, feeling the stretch and heat…and loving every second of it.

“Yes, Alpha~” He keened, and he felt the huge member twitch within him. 

“Ben…” Kenji moaned and gave a shallow thrust.

Ben moaned and smiled, pulling Kenji into another kiss. The alpha panted as Ben bit his bottom lip and tugged.

“Kenji…I want it hard…” He whined.

“B-Ben?” 

“Please, Alpha…” Ben said, wrapping his legs around Kenji’s thighs. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Kenji whispered. 

“You won’t, my love. I know you won’t.” 

Kenji looked into those glowing eyes. 

Gold.

Omegas eyes glowed gold when their emotions were heightened. And right now, with the sweet scent of jasmine tea and aloe that was all Ben…Kenji felt his heart was about to burst.

“Anything, my Ben.” He whispered and took Ben’s wrists, moving the omega’s arms up to make a barrier between Ben’s head and the headboard. 

Ben looked up at him in confusion and Kenji smirked, grabbing the top of the thick heavy wood and thrusting in hard, pushing Ben up into his arms to prevent head trauma.

Ben gasped and arched his back, Kenji using the sturdy wood as leverage to piston his hips up and thrust into his little mate. Ben gasped and cried out, unable to form words as he focused on the pleasure and Kenji’s scent. He smiled as he tried to babble Kenji’s name, snarls and growls all he got in response from the alpha over him. Almost as if in rut.

He had only seen one alpha like this from the safety of his second story window as a teen. A male about to mount his wife in the worker village behind some trees. He looked mad and feral and animalistic and Ben had felt himself slick before Barry had seen him and covered his eyes, yelling down at the couple. 

He had told Ben never to go near alpha’s when they looked or smelled like that. To avoid alpha’s in rut. 

Kenji was wild and rough, but this wasn’t rut. 

Not yet.

And Ben grew excited thinking about Kenji would use him and take and take and—

“Kenji!” Ben yelled and came, the alpha roaring in response as he shot into Ben, filling his womb with warmth.

Ben couldn’t lift his head, couldn’t move his arms. All he could do was bask in the alpha’s scent as Kenji mouthed at his neck, desperate to claim him. 

*

Ben tried to ignore Sammy and Brooklynn’s snickering as he limped into the kitchen, Bumpy waddling next to him.

“Sammy—”

“Zia brought some over.” She said and held up a vial containing familiar blue liquid. “But I thought you were gonna get married?”

Ben snatched the vial and uncorked it, downing the liquid in one swallow. He made a face and placed it down, sitting on the cushioned bench with a wince. Bumpy laid her head in his lap and he stroked between her eyes, hearing her hum and purr.

“We are…” He said. “But right now…I want it to just be…us.”

“Aw~” Both girls cooed, and he huffed in annoyance before a plate was held out next to him.

“Enough you two.” He chided as he handed Ben a plate of fresh rolls, cheese and sliced sausage. 

“Aw, Papa.” Sammy pouted before he waved both girls off with a hand towel, leaving the men alone.

As Ben tucked into the food, Billy served him some cold milk and apple slices.

“And where is out, Princeling?” He asked. 

Ben blushed. Kenji had said he’d been called Princeling all his childhood and even now. But since he was to be king and his mate was technically younger and smaller, the term of endearment had gone to Ben. A few maids had greeted him with this title. And even a passing guard or two whom had escorted him.

Such kindness was new to him. But he had yet to understand why he was suddenly so adored, if not just for his newly discovered crown. He looked up at Billy and smiled back, happier now that someone he knew had used it to ease his mind.

“Early meeting with his father about the mainland.” Ben sighed, fingering the silver medallion on the chain around his neck. Kenji had draped it over him between kisses as he dressed to leave, begging Ben to wear it as proudly as his engagement collar. His neck had never felt more bare yet so protected by Kenji’s given sigil. And one day he would watch his own son or daughter receive their own and pick…

He looked up at Billy. “May I ask a question?”

“Of course.” Billy said.

Ben blushed deeply. “A...male omega question?”

Billy’s eyes softened and he sat next to Ben with a paternal smile. “Of course.”

“What…what are the ruts like?” He asked. 

Billy took a deep breath, eyes widening as he seemed to recall his own experiences. “…Not very…quiet.”

Ben made a face. “Um, how so?”

“Santiago’s are loud and rough and sometimes bloody. And he never stops talking about my body and how I act and how much he loves me and our future and…my face was on fire the whole time.” He said and blushed, putting a hand over a red cheek. “But gods above and below, I look forward to them. And when your heat, your natural heat…intersects with their rut…You can’t eat or drink and barely sleep. All you want is a pup and you don’t care how many times it has to happen, how dehydrated and hungry you get, you want to be pregnant with your alpha’s seed. You want the one you love to create something beautiful and amazing. Sammy has been excited every year asking if she’ll get another brother or sister.”

Ben looked up at Billy in wonder.

“We want to try for another child, lucky number seven.” He admitted. “Last time my heat and his rut intersected…my friend Alan was there and was a more powerful alpha in control of his urges. He made sure we ate, drank, bathed and took the medication to ensure I wouldn’t be with child. You need a lot of the potion to make sure of this. But since we’ll be having an empty room soon and I’m still young enough…”

He chuckled and blushed. “As I said, Sammy can’t wait for another brother or sister.”

Ben smiled and finished off his food before he smelled cinnamon and Claire came in the room. 

Her eyes locked on him and she went to his side, face grim.

“I need you, Ben.” She said. 

Billy looked concerned as she helped Ben up and held his hand in the crook of her arm, slowly leading him down a staircase and a dimly lit passage, Yaz and Roxy waiting.

“No.” Roxy said as soon as she saw her nephew.

“I need a healer. And I need an omega who understands outside threats.”

“Then ask Franklin.” Roxy hissed and Claire huffed.

“Franklin doesn’t have the empathy needed for this. Please.” She pleaded.

“Roxy.” Ben said, gaining the attention of all three alphas. “Whatever it is, if it can protect Kenji and his family, I’ll do it.” 

Yaz huffed and nodded, pressing her lips together tightly in displeasure.

Ben grimaced as they walked down cold stone steps into the dungeon. Bumpy barked from the top of the narrow staircase, waiting with Yaz.

“Owen and Barry have been his only guards.” Roxy said. “So far, no one else knows he’s down here and no one has even visited him.”

“What is this place?” Ben asked.

“A secret passageway to the tower.” Claire said and led him to a locked door, Barry waiting.

“Son?” He asked and looked at Claire.

“We need to see him.” She said. 

Barry bit his lip and made a twisted face before sighing. Roxy patted his shoulder.

“I’ll stay close.” She said. “Just in case.”

Claire opened the heavy wooden door to reveal a bare room with carpeted floors, a large mattress piled with blankets and pillows and a bared window where a man sat in a bare wooden chair.

Eddie. The queen’s nurse who had been poisoning her for years.

His hair was greasy and unkept and the food in the corner showed he hadn’t been eating, red hallow eyes staring out into the sky through the bars.

“Hello?” Ben asked and walked in, Claire and Roxy by the door.

He approached the man, who held a piece of fabric.

“Can I help you—”

“I’m already dead.” He whispered, voice horse from dehydration. "I can feel it coming. It will strike him first, then me. It's so close now."

“What?”

“They know I’m here…they’ll kill him and I’ll be dead.” He whispered. 

“Who?” Ben asked.

It was then he noticed how pale the man was, how his skin seemed to hang. The poor creature was delirious and tired.

"How about we have some water, then you tell me why you're so upset?" He asked. 

The man sighed and motioned to a bowl of still water. Ben instead took Roxy’s canteen from her belt, ignoring her hard look as he gave it to the man. The man drank it down, dropping it to the ground when he was done.

“You’re not safe you know.” He said to Ben. “Even with the new laws, they trap you.” 

“Tell me why you poisoned the queen.” He said softly.

“Because they have him.” He whispered. “My mate.”

“They—”

“Shh…” The other omega whispered. “I was one of Wu’s assistants. The men, the guards…cornered me. They played a game. The—” 

He showed his teeth as he growled. “Matchmaking game.”

Ben swallowed. He didn’t like where this was going.

“They gathered all the guards and soldiers and told me ‘you can pick one with a bite, or all without a bite’.”

“They forced you to pick a mate?” Ben asked in horror.

“And to receive the bite in front of them.” The nurse said. “They force most of the omegas to do so. Be a slave wife or be raped by the masses. That’s how they trap you. Control you.”

Ben shivered in fear as Eddie’s eyes became soft, a hand stroking the back of his neck.

“He was new. He was the only one who looked disgusted and when I pointed at him…he bit me and took me away from them. We were…we were content…He was kind…very serious and gave me more freedom even before the laws were erected. He treated me as a person. Not an object. He never punished me in front of others. In fact, he never rose a hand to me. He’s from this kingdom. He had transferred to protect King Masrani after Hoskins was killed. He didn’t know, he still doesn’t know…”

Eddie grabbed his head. 

“They’ll kill him…He was the only one who cared for me…when they see her walking around and safe, they’ll kill him…”

“Roxy!” Ben turned to his aunt. “You need to locate and secure his mate! He’s being blackmailed.”

“IS he here?” Roxy asked. “Is he one of Masrani’s guards?”

“Yes! Please…His name is Yuuma. Yuuma Hamada!” 

Claire ran off, calling Owen to fetch one of his girls. “Find Captain Hamada!”

Ben looked at Eddie. 

“I tried to keep her there. I didn’t want her to die.” He whimpered. “But they kept telling me they would kill Yuuma.”

He touched his chest. “I can still feel him…right here. Still alive and not knowing the men he’s around…”

He grabbed Ben’s arm. “He’s making a monster. One that wont listen to the dragon tongued. He wants to kill them, all four.”

“He wants to kill my Father too?”

“We almost used…they almost used the baby…almost used…” He froze and looked up at Ben. “Wait. You…you’re the child…You are…”

“Eddie?”

“No…” Eddie pulled away, shaking his head back and forth, hysterical. “No, little Omega run…run before they sell you too and use your womb to seal the kingdom’s fate…”

“Eddie, calm down.” Ben said.

The man suddenly clutched over his heart and screamed in anguish, startling Ben as he looked up at him.

“Please…don’t let my Yuuma die…” He whispered and fell over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben learns more about Doctor Wu's plans, a close brush with death pushes a new idea through

Ben looked down at both bodies covered with white sheets. 

He felt empty at the sight as Kenji hugged him from behind. 

“They would have killed him.” He said as he looked across the infirmary at Eddie sobbing happily over his mate, the man having been stabbed in the chest and now missing an eye from the attack from his fellow guards. 

“Wheatly’s men.” Claire growled from her place next to them. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Half the guard is gone. Wheatly is in the wind.” Owen said grimly, then punched a wall. “Damn him!”

“Your girls did well.” Ben said and looked towards another patient.

Charlie was in a nest of fresh hay and covered with a blanket, her legs bandaged and healing from a barrage of slashes from one of the men her sisters had made quick work of.

Ben walked to her and kneeled before her. She chirped and sniffed at his hair before purring.

“Where did they go?”

She barked twice and huffed, shocking Kenji and Owen.

“The sea?” 

She nodded and looked one direction, barking again.

“The mainland, of course.”

“You can speak to her? Understand her?” Kenji asked, looking at his intended in awe.

“Um, yes. I suppose it’s a family gift.” Ben answered. 

Kenji looked from him to the dragon and grinned.

“I can’t wait to see if our children have it!” Kenji said, making Ben sputter and blush.

Kosei cleared his throat, eyes hard as he looked at the dead soldiers. He walked in the infirmary, glaring at Eddie, who surprisingly, leaned over Yuuma as if to protect him. Kosei looked away with a huff.

“This could be bigger than we first thought.” Kosei said. “We should lock down the islands to be safe. And send word to the three kings.” 

“Who knows how far this can go.” Claire whispered.

Charlie huffed and barked again, then growled loudly. 

“What?” Ben asked and kneeled in front of her.

She snarled softly and hissed as Ben trembled. “Are you sure?”

“What is it, my Ben?” Kenji asked and touched his shoulder to calm his anxiety.

“She heard the men before they attacked. Doctor Wu wants to create, not breed, but create and army of dragons loyal only to him.”

Owen flinched. “An army of dragons?”

Kosei gasped. “Ben, I need you to stay on the palace grounds. Claire, double Simon and Ben’s security.”

“Father—”

“Take your mate to his quarters for now. Let your dragon stay by the door.” He said. “Roxy, I need you and your most faithful now.”

She nodded and quickly left to gather her men.

“I’ll keep my girls close to both princes.” Owen said. “At least Blue.”

“Thank you. Send word as soon as possible. We will make a formal address tomorrow.” Kosei said. “I will speak to both of you tomorrow along with Simon and if we’re lucky, the King’s messenger.”

He glared at Eddie, but looked at Ben.

“How shall we take care of them?”

“We don’t.” Ben said, making the Alpha King give him a look. 

Ben stood his ground, straightening his back. “Dear King, I don’t want to insult you, but you don’t understand what has happened to them. What Wu’s men did to them. Eddie was forced into his actions. Yuuma Hamada is oblivious and separated from his mate. I don’t want to punish them for trying to protect each other.”

Kosei though for a moment, trying to separate his anger over his mate’s poisoning from what he believed were the justified actions of the High Northern Omega. He took a breath and looked at Ben, eyes soft and holding a glimmer of pride in his son-in-law.

“I leave it to you, Son.” He said, causing Ben to blush, but keep his regal posture.

Kosei nodded and Ben walked over to Yuuma and Eddie. Eddie was stroking Yuuma’s hair back, looking down at the wound that could have killed them both across his heart.

“I’ll pardon you both from life in chains.” He promised. “But you will still have to face a smaller punishment for poisoning the queen.”

“I don’t care if I rot in a cell for the rest of my life.” Eddie said. “Just take care of my Yuuma.”

“Eddie…” Yuuma rasped. 

“We’ll figure something out.” Owen said gently, seeming to have been touched by the couple. 

He looked at Roxy, who gave him a sad look.

“For now, let me find you a secure room to heal in. You two will be confined there for a few days.” She said. “For both your protection and ours. You will be hated, Eddie. And by extension, so will your mate.”

“That’s fine.” Yuuma said weakly and took Eddie’s hand, squeezing it as Eddie pressed his forehead to his, making the older alpha smile despite his omega’s tears.

Ben stared at them for a moment.

Two strangers forced together to survive terrible circumstances. Yet they found love and cared for the other enough to risk their lives so the other could live. Eddie must have believed Yuuma hadn’t cared for him as much as he had. That the bond was weak enough for only him to perish. That Yuuma could move on and secure another mate or live a full life. But from the look in the alpha’s eyes, he’d die the moment Eddie did. Despite the evil and treachery around them, keeping them tied in place, their love had formed, grown and evolved into a bond.

“I will make sure they are safe.” He said sternly to Kenji and Kosei, walking out of the infirmary, Yaz jogging to his side to escort him. 

As soon as he was in the hall, Brooklynn ran to him, her face red and scent spicy with rage.

“Where is he?!” she yelled. “Where is the bastard that poisoned my queen?!”

“Resting. I’m going to pardon him.” Ben said, walking past her as Bumpy followed.

Brooklynn grabbed his arm. “Are you serious?!”

Ben glared at her and she froze.

“They held his mate hostage. He was supposed to have killed our queen by now, but he couldn’t. He kept her alive because he couldn’t kill her. But he couldn’t risk his mate either.”

“Oh! His mate! So, he’s innocent and gets a happy ending?” She snarled.

“Brooklynn—” Yaz said, taking her arm. The pink haired girl smacked away her hand.

“Shut up, Yaz!” She snapped as Ben shook his head.

“I’m letting him go. That’s final—”

SLAP

“Brooklynn!” Yaz yelled and grabbed her arm, Ben touching the hot bruise starting to form on his cheek.

“You act all high and mighty because you’re a prince now! But you were just a servant omega like me! You don’t know what it was like before we were brought into the castle!” She yelled, tears spilling down her cheeks. “You don’t know how she saved…” 

Ben took a deep breath and faced her, hands by his side and eye boring into hers and glowing gold.

“I’m not bending, Brooklynn.” Ben said calmly. “From what I know, Eddie went through actual hell as much as any omega. Perhaps worse considering how old he is and that he’s from High North. I will allow him and his mate to live in peace. Should they be indebted to the kingdom and palace, or forever watched. As an omega and as a prince, that is my final word. Let her go, Yaz.”

He continued calmly down the few corridors alone, several guards pausing their patrols to keep a watchful eye on him as Bumpy walked behind him. He went into Kenji’s chambers, opening the door between his and Kenji’s room so Bumpy could go rest herself on his unused bed.

He laid in his nest, the maids in their kind understanding, never touching it when they cleaned. He hugged Kenji’s pillow and let out a few angry tears. 

“Omegas.” He whispered. “We are more than what they think. I know we are.”

He closed his eyes and let more angry tears spill, falling into a dreamless sleep and only stirring when a familiar warmth settled next to him. A cold cloth was placed on his cheek and he opened his swollen eyes to see the familiar chocolate brown gaze he loved so much.

“She—”

“Is sorry.” Kenji said and Ben sighed in relief.

“It’s not fair.” Ben said. “I feel like I can do something, that omegas can do something great…but…I can’t explain it correctly. We’re fireworks with a wet fuse.”

Kenji chuckled and kissed Ben’s forehead. “I understand, Ben.”

“I will do something about it.” Ben said, sitting up. “I’ll make a reformation program. I’ll teach omegas higher education and self-defense! Make sure they have easier access towards birth control and heat aids and hormone blocks and—why are you staring at me like that?”

Kenji smiled from where he was laying down, chin in his hand as he leaned on his elbow.

“Because I find myself seeing quite a good leader.”

“Your forever prince.” Ben said with a smile. 

“Technically you’d be King Consort. Or we could call you Queen should you want?” Kenji asked.

“I still feel male. I think I’ll remain so even when pregnant. Like my own mother.” Ben said with a shrug. 

“One day. Not too soon.” Kenji said and kissed his hand. 

“One day.” Ben said, pausing to think a moment. “Three’s a good number.”

“Three what?” Kenji asked. “Titles?”

Ben laughed and took off his shoes, going to the bathroom to bathe. Kenji thought a moment, then blushed, head whipping to the bathroom as he heard water flow.

“My love? Three what?” Kenji asked and followed him like a puppy.

*

Kenji escorted Ben to the great hall with Yaz and Ben’s new personal guard Eric. 

The young man with a quiet and skilled beta who smelled of old books and fresh bread. But he also smelled familiarly of sunflowers, like Franklin. Ben didn’t say a word, but from what he could tell, the scent lingered; a courting scent.

The doors were opened, and Kenji sat Ben down first, before turning to address his father.

“Father.” He turned to Simon and Candy. “Highnesses.”

They all nodded to him in acknowledgement, and he sat next to Ben.

Claire stood and held up a smooth piece of parchment as a servant poured them a rich red colored juice to drink.

“We must take action as soon as possible. Half the guard on Isla Sorna are gone. Doctor Wu is missing. Wheatly is missing. They worked with a man who assassinated a King’s Consort and attempted to murder a crown prince. They poisoned the queen. They enslave and torture omegas. They are trying to create dragons loyal to only them. And most likely, they are in league with the High North Army who is keeping the line on the mainland.” She said. 

“They must want to secure the islands. We have plants, medicine, fish, volcanic glass, fertilizer and salt. We supply many needs on the mainland.” Candy said.

“Except bodies.” Simon said. “Rarely anyone leaves the islands because they are the last safe zones. The coast is full of refugees seeking asylum. The leviathan is our greatest defense. And if it is overpowered….”

“Then…” Ben started but shut his mouth.

Kosei looked at his soon to be son in law. “Go ahead, Ben.”

“What if we move the line back by adding different kinds of bodies? Bodies that won’t go down?” He looked at Owen.

“I…I mean, I know they could…They would!” He said as if he were receiving silent messages from Ben.

“Are you saying we add Dragons to the War?” Kosei asked. “We would have no way to control them in mass.”

“You do now.” Ben said. 

Simon stood and slammed his hands on the table. “No! I am not risking you!” 

“He’s right.” Candy said, a little startled. “You’re to bare the next heir of the Islands. One who will rule all five.”

“You’re just an omega.” Simon whispered and Ben’s face went red in embarrassment and anger.

“I think he can do it.” Kenji said before his little mate could start a confrontation.

Kosei stared at his son. “Are you mad?”

“No.” Kenji said. “My mate is the strongest man I have encountered. He has so much hope in his heart. We can’t sit this out. Either of us.”

“If you die—”

“We won’t.” Ben said, determinedly. “I refuse to be an omega who sits at home. Who is guarded behind walls. I need to help my people. I need—I will free those omegas and show the world we are strong!”

Kosei, Candy, Simon and Barry stared at the boy before Roxy said “Hear, hear!”

“Ben…I can’t allow this.” Simon said. “I just got you back.” 

“Father…I need to do this.” Ben said softly, looking his father in the eye. “I need to lead the dragons so we can finally secure our people. The High North enslaves omegas. They steal from the pockets of the poor and leave them with no food, then demand they lose their lives. Those men on the ground are fighting so the officials don’t steal their wives and children.”

“Who told you this?” Candy asked, standing, her face white in horror.

“Eddie. I have been talking to him and Barry has been speaking to the prisoners in the dungeon.” Ben said. “We want those people free, fed and safe. What if we can finally do this? What if just by marching with dragons, we can bypass the blood and finally secure the mainland?”

“That’s a bold bet.” Kosei said gravely. “One that can turn the tide in only a moment…”

He looked over at Simon and closed his eyes as he stood next to his wife. “I will allow it.”

Simon let out a heavy breath. “I will think about it.”

Ben sighed in relief before his nose tickled a bit. He smelled something muggy and dull like a pit of tar. It was near…

He shivered, his omega sense howling in his head. He knew this scent…

He looked at his mate in time to see Kenji lifting his cup to his mouth. 

“Don’t!” He yelled and slapped the cup to the ground. “No one drink!”

He took his own cup and sniffed it. “Nightshade…berries and leaves…”

Kosei looked at his wife’s horrified face and roared in anger. He turned on the serving girl, grabbing her by the throat, the jug of poisoned wine falling to the ground. “Who sent you?!”

“No one! I swear my King!” She cried, tears falling in fear. “I was given this bottle to serve by the guard who said he tested it!”

“Who?” He growled before she could finish.

Ben could smell urine and quickly moved to intercept the king. 

“My King, please.” He said, smelling Candy’s calming scent, his own joining her to smooth Kosei, who growled and dropped the girl.

Ben quietly kneeled next to her. “Which guard gave you this drink?”

“I-I think he was new. He said he had to go and…”

“Search the castle. An unfamiliar face!” Barry said. 

“He could be long gone.” Kenji said. 

“Go bathe and scrub your hands, then go to your room and stay there.” Ben said and the girl, who he noted could be no older than fourteen. She quickly ran to bathe and hide away.

Kenji looked at his spilled drink and swallowed. “Was it lethal?”

Ben nodded and hugged his mate tight. Kenji hugged him back, shaken by how close he was to dying if not for his mate’s senses. 

“Go.” Simon said softly.

“What?” Ben asked.

Simon looked at his own drink. “I want you to go to the mainland. I want all this to end. I want to see a peaceful future. If you believe you can end it and return to me…”

“I have a request.” Candy said suddenly.

She walked over to Kenji and Ben, hands clasped tightly before her as she looked up at the two. “Before you both go…I want to see you married lawfully.”

Ben blushed and Kenji smiled. 

“I think we can do that, right Ben?” Kenji asked.

Ben smiled and huffed. “Yes. I do.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Kenji receive the kings blessings and prepare to wed, but the joy is cut short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Gore  
> Violence

“Really?” Ben asked, bottom lip stuck out, making Kenji try to stifle a laugh.

“Yes. You will be in the bridal chamber with Mother, Brooklynn, Sammy, and Yaz.” Simon said to Ben, who clung to Kenji’s arm.

Brooklynn took Ben’s hand, an apologetic smile on her face. Ben smiled back and looked at Kenji.

“I’ll miss you.” He said.

“I’ll miss you more.” Kenji answered.

“It’s. One. Night!” Brooklynn huffed. “Honestly. How are you going to survive when Kenji goes on diplomatic missions or visits?!”

“Hide in his luggage?” Ben asked and Brooklynn snorted. 

“Come, you silly boy.” She said and led him away, Ben smiling at Kenji.

Kenji waved at him as Simon smiled. “And what will you do?”

“I think I’ll spend the night talking with my father.” Kenji said. “I don’t want to get too drunk before tomorrow. I want…to savor tomorrow.”

“We created a wedding in six days. I think you can use some papering too.” Simon said. 

“I think a few hours and a couple glasses of wine with my father is more than enough. Would you like to join us?” Kenji asked.

Simon’s eyes widened, then filled with happiness. He held out a hand dramatically.

“Escort me, Son-In-Law.”

*

Kenji woke in Ben’s nest with a start as Darius rushed in, looking excited.

“Today’s the day!” He yelled as he threw the curtains open and Kenji hissed softly as the bright sunlight struck him in the face.

“Could you do that with a little bit of grace?” He asked, use to Ben gentler wake up calls.

“Nope! We need to bathe you, give you a nice light meal, preform the pre-wedding prayers and purification—”

“I’m up…” Kenji sighed and carefully maneuvered himself from Ben’s nest. Bumpy waddled up behind him and rubbed her head on his hip. He pet her between the eyes and wet to the bathroom.

Darius was extremely thorough, in bathing, feeding and even dressing him in a plain white robe and black pants. Kenji walked barefoot to the dressing chamber, noting the ballroom was already filled with long tables and decorated with many flowers, his mother calling out orders.

She waved as the doors opened and Darius led him inside. His father and Simon were there. 

The room was large and had a raised area where four ornate chairs sat. The rest of the floor was tiled and held a large tub of steaming water, a small bowl filled with light blue ink and one cup with a teapot next to it.

Ben was sitting on a cushion next to the bowls, his robe missing and only in black pants. Kenji felt his alpha balk at so much of his mate being exposed, but seeing Simon and Kosei nearby, he relaxed a bit.

He sat on a cushion next to Ben, smiling at his mate, who looked fresh and powered, smelling of honey suckle, vanilla and rose, the scent soft and reminding him of baby nurseries from the hospitals. Ben smiled back.

“Kenji and Ben.” Kosei said, walking to stand in front of Kenji and Simon before Ben. “This will be a wedding ceremony for only us four. Or us five.”

Simon took out a scarf from a bag behind him. “Traditionally, your sire is to give you away.”

Ben gulped as he smelled tea and lemon. His sire’s scent. 

He sniffed and wiped at his eyes. Simon knelt before him and held out the scarf. Ben took it in his shaking hands and held it to his cheek. Simon, Kenji and Kosei remained silent as Ben tried to remember his sire. 

“Brom would have been so proud of you, my son. Wherever he is, I am certain he is proud of you.” Simon said.

Ben nodded and Simon gently took the scarf, placing it on an ornate chair behind him. He took a small white towel and dipped it into the steaming tub, the water smelling of rosemary and chamomile. Kosei did so too, both kneeling before the princes and gently wiping down their necks, shoulders, arms and chests. 

Simon removed the Ben’s pendant and placed it on a velvet pillow Darius held next to him. The alpha then placed it on another chair out of the way. Kosei looked at Simon nervously, who smiled his friend as they both took two calligraphy brushes and dipped them in a light blue dye. 

“Now we will mark you with the symbol of your people.” Simon said and started to draw an open lotus with small triangles representing teeth in a circle around it.

Kosei drew three claw marks, much like the marks the dragons often left. He then wrote a few characters in his old language under the symbol.

“Vision and humbleness?” He asked.

“What makes every great man into a great leader.” Kosei said and bowed smiled. “I have seen these traits bloom in you since autumn. I am so proud of you, my son.” 

Kenji smiled back and looked to his right to see Ben’s body painted with floral patterns and careful lines that looked like the finest woven lace from his elbows down to the tops his hands.

Simon then got up and wove jasmine flowers into a few strands over and around Ben’s right ear. 

Kosei took the teapot and cup, filling it halfway and holding it to Kenji, who blushed and drank half the tea, then handed it to Ben. Ben drank the rest, noticing Kenji’s face.

“It uh…It’s lucky tea. It’s supposed to increase my libido and your chances of getting pregnant tonight…” He said. “It not an aphrodisiac, just…um…you know…lucky.” 

Ben blushed too.

“Oh.”

Kenji then lowered his head in prayer as Kosei placed a hand on his head. Simon did the same to Ben, both silently blessing their heirs and future generations they would birth. 

The kings took their hands away as the boys finished their own prayers and lifted their heads.

Kosei stood fluidly and nodded. 

“Ben, you are to go with your father, Kenji, you are to stay here.” He instructed. “In an hour, you will both be ready to marry.”

Ben stood and looked at Kenji a final time, smiling softly.

“See you soon.” He said and left.

*

Kenji was dressed in a sharp cut black suit with a white shirt. He thanked the Gods he hadn’t had to wear his great grandfather’s robes like his father had when he had gotten married.

Instead, his black suit had silver patterns woven around the bottom of his suit jacket and the outsides of his legs from ankle to hip, the embroidery of roses and vines encircling his neck.   
This was based off his maternal grandfather’s suit. 

He stood in the great hall, nervous as Kosei and Darius flanked him, Brooklynn and Claire standing by where Ben would as his maids of honor, Claire filling in for Simon, as he would walk his son down in place of his late mate, a great honor to the one who found the Lost Prince.

Kenji looked towards his mother and Ben’s adoptive fathers, smiling nervously as Dave smiled brightly at him and Barry nodded. 

The hall was filled with servants and nobles alike. Owen and his girls were on high alert, the knight staying by the door while his girls and even Spino and Rexy lumbered outside, dozing in the warm winter sun and remaining still as guests passed and were seated.

Kenji thanked the gods they did not get snow during winter on the isles like the mainland, the dragons necessary for his and Ben’s safety. 

Music started and the whole of the hall stood, and his eyes zeroed in on Ben at the entry way, gasping softly.

Ben was in a sherwani made of pure white silk, with gold and silver beads sewn from his shoulders, down his chest and down his stomach to the bottom of the coat, and down the bottom. The beads continued down the back, the back of the coat longer and just barely brushing the ground like a bridal train. Under, he wore tight fit white pants and white slipper like shoes with gold beading around the opening. 

On Ben’s brow sat a crown of silver woven leaves and flowers; Candy’s wedding crown, now with red and blue jewels added into each flower eye for the new bridegroom. Around his high collared neck, was a white and gold embroidered scarf that held no scent, but would have both of theirs sunk into the the fibers come morning.

In Ben’s right hand, he held a bouquet of red, purple and white orchids with lavender and white jasmine wrapped in a silver gray sash. His other hand was cradled in Simon’s elbow, the King smiling brightly as Bumpy followed them, chuffing excitedly as they walked made their way to Kenji. 

Lord Lockwood was to marry them and when Simon and Ben reached the altar, he held a hand out, the guests sitting. 

Simon kissed Ben’s cheek and guided Bumpy to the first pew, sitting between Candy and Dave, the dragon laying at their feet and watching Ben and Kenji curiously. 

Lord Lockwood started speaking, but Kenji couldn’t stop staring at Ben, who stared back with so much adoration, Kenji could melt through the very earth. He wanted nothing more than to kiss his mate, take him away and claim him.

“…to one, such love is as ridiculous as flying planes with paper wheels. Yet now, we can see that evil will never separate true soulmates. Prince Kenji.”

Kenji blinked as Darius held out a small red pillow, two gold flush rings with a diamond flanked by two rubies embedded in the metal. He held the smaller one up and Ben held up his right hand for Kenji to take. He took a deep breath, ready to give his vows.

“With this ring, I promise you me. With my body, I shall protect. With my mind, I will respect. With my heart, I will worship. By the gods, I swear to you, Benjamin Balraj Pincus Masrani, I will be faithful and love you until I die and beyond even then.” He said, focusing on Ben’s red face and wobbling smile as he slipped the ring on his mate’s finger. 

Ben moved his bouquet to the crook of his elbow and held Kenji’s hand as he held up the larger ring. He smiled and Kenji knew he wouldn’t hear the traditional omegan vows. Kenji smiled back and nodded.

“With this ring, I promise you me. With my body, I shall protect and provide. With my mind, I will learn. With my heart, I will soothe and worship. By the gods, Kenji Cesar Catalina Kon, I will be faithful to you, a friend to you, and love you with all of me until the end of time.” He whispered the last part and Kenji could feel a warm tear go down his cheek, matching Ben’s as his ring was slipped on.

Kenji took the final piece of jewelry from his father and draped his medallion over Ben’s head, careful not to get it tangled in his crown. The silver emblem rested on Ben’s chest and he let out a watery chuckle as Kenji held his hands in his, squeezing them in excitement. Lord Lockwood smiled at the two and lifted the staff he had held throughout the vows.

“By the old gods, before heaven and the Kingdom of the now United Isles, I pronounce you wed as future King and King Consort. May your love and devotion bless you throughout your lives and may your future reign be as bright as the new dawn!” Lord Lockwood said, banging down his staff, the sound echoing in the hall.

Ben absently tossed his bouquet as Kenji rushed him, dipping him and cradling the back of his neck as he kissed his husband, Ben’s arms wrapping around his neck. There were cheers and applause, Kenji feeling the caress of flower petals on the back of his neck and cheeks as their friends threw them at the newly pair. 

Maisy, excitable creature she was, ran up beside her grandfather with a basket, tossing them above them happily cheering. Kenji pulled Ben up and they smiled at their friends, seeing Claire had caught the bouquet, laughing as Owen rose his eyebrows at his mate, as if suggesting something else.

Sammy, Darius and Brooklyn swarmed on Ben, hugging him as Yaz bumped her shoulder into Kenji’s. Candy soon had her son in her arms, squeezing the breath out of him.

Kenji laughed and turned back to Ben, taking him in his arms and hugging him tightly. He leaned in to kiss him again— 

They suddenly heard Rexy roar and a man yelling in fear.

Kenji took a sword offered to him by Darius and Ben followed behind him closely as guards surrounded the guests to protect them. 

Claire gave the flowers to Maisy and soon, both she and Kenji could see outside the hall, shocked that Wheatly was pinned under Foxtrot, the Endoraptor now full grown and growling at him. The man had a flask of something that was burning his hand where it had spilled, Rexy and Spino standing between the man and the palace.

Ben knew that sour smell and gasped. He had never seen so much of it before and never out of a controlled environment. 

“Stay away!” Ben yelled and pulled Kenji and Claire back. “Foxtrot, back!”

The dragon bolted away, his weight crushing Wheatly’s legs and causing more of the liquid to splash on his arm, burning the clothing away and melting off flesh. 

The man screamed and grabbed his shoulder, dropping the flask with a near skeletal looking hand.

“Acid. A very concentrated dosing.” Ben whispered in horror as Wheatly cried out, his arm disintegrating to the bone. 

Yaz moved before them with a bow and arrow, shooting at the flask and knocking it a few feet away, the ground sizzling under it. Zia and Franklin ran towards it, trying to safely collect it and remove it from the threat. Doctor Sattler ran to Wheatly, who cried and yelled as she grabbed a pail of water from Rexy’s pen and started to pour it over the skeletal wound. 

Ben ran to her side, taking some rope and using it as a tourniquet on the man’s arm. Wheatly hissed and reached into his coat.

“Fucking Omega—” He yelled before Foxtrot bit his shoulder, severing his other arm, a dagger clattering on the path. 

Kenji pulled Ben away as Doctor Sattler jumped back, the three watching as Foxtrot didn’t stop his attack, biting over Wheatly’s head, leaving nothing left when he pulled away. He spat the offending mass down and Ben covered his mouth as Wheatly’s eyes blinked once before they glared at him, the life leaving, but the hatred still there.

“I tried to…We tried to save…” Ben whimpered, and Kenji held him close. 

“He tried to kill you. Who knows what he would have done with that acid.” He whispered softly to his husband, who turned and hugged his alpha tight.

Kosei came out and growled. 

“Clean this up.” He growled, leading his son and son-in-law away from the failed assassin as Rexy and Spino lunged forward to dispose of the body, leaving only a stump of a melted arm.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji unexpectantly goes into rut on the journey to the mainland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. So, unfortunately, I am going through my own rut and having a hard time writing NSFW scenes, so forgive me if this chapter is a little lacking, but I didn't want to change what I had written out. Sorry about that.

What was supposed to be a romantic and happy night was instead spent in restless huffs as Ben and Kenji held each other, more distraught over another failed attempt.

By next morning, Candy noticed their bare necks and dark circles under their eyes, but said nothing.

Ben ate little and Kenji hovered over him worriedly when they met with the Kings, advisors and Captains.

“I am sending you to the mainland.” Kosei said. “With Claire, Yaz and Barry.”

“I will remain on Isla Sorna.” Simon said. “Dave and Owen will help relocate the dragons to the mainland with you.”

“Do you think you’re ready?” Candy asked softly.

“I am.” Ben said, looking up, gaze determined. “I want this threat gone.”

*

“Your boat leaves at noon. Be prepared to sail for a few weeks. And dress warm. The mainland is cold, and the north is colder.” Simon said, wrapping Brom’s scarf around Ben’s throat.

The two stood on the pier, Kenji talking to his father and mother as Simon fussed over Ben. He took his son’s face in his hands, looking down at him.

“Please be safe, Ben…” He pleaded. “I know I have to let you do this…but…”

“I’ll be back by late spring.” Ben said quickly, holding his father’s hands. “But I need you to stay safe too.”

“I have a wedding present for you and Kenji.” Simon suddenly said, gaining Kenji’s attention.

“Yes, Father?” Kenji asked and Simon blushed and paused.

“I…Right. I have a new son…” He said with a smile. “I…erm—”

He gave Kenji two leather bracelets and thick leather vest with a faint scent to himself, but strong and familiar to Ben.

“Kenji…Place these on and keep them on when you go to the battlefield. These were my husband’s and I know they will serve you well.” He said. And to Ben, he gave a wide tightly corded rope. “Keep this on you, my son. For you will use it when needed.”

He hugged Ben and kissed his forehead, then Kenji, who squeezed the King before letting him go. He stared into Simon’s eyes, then bowed low.

“I will bring him back. You will live to see an heir and your Kingdom cradled in Ben’s hands.” He swore and Ben chuckled, nodding.

“We will win the war, Father.”

“I know.” Simon said, kissing both their cheeks a final time. “For before me are two men sired by the strongest men I know. I see myself bound to the same Achilles heel. My love and my best friend once again leaving me.”

“And coming back victorious.” Kenji promised.

Simon nodded and watched them turn to board the ship, Candy and Kosei coming to his side. The queen took his hand and he smiled, watching his son and son in law march towards their destinies.

Kenji led Ben up the ramp onto the ship, feeling the three royals gazes on their backs as the ramp was pulled up behind them.

*

“I didn’t take you for the seasick type, my Love.” Kenji said as Ben laid in their bed, the cabin swaying slightly from the storming seas outside.

Their furniture was bolted down and locked up tight to keep items from flying around, the mounted lamp lit by bright white crystals and bioluminescent scales shed by night swimming dragons, as fire and even the newly emerging electricity could cause an accidental inferno do to the swaying of the ship.

Kenji looked down at his mate. The cabin was a bit bigger than other with a large dresser, storage racks, a bolted table and bench and a plush armchair bolted and hooked next to the window. But the bed was why the crew agreed they belong there.

It was a high circular wooden ring with a mattress and pillows inside, letting the occupants sink inside it like a real nest, warm and safe from the swaying. Ben looked better already since they had scented it the moment the ship moved into open water.

Ben covered his mouth and hugged a pillow.

“I hope Bumpy is safe down below.” He groaned as he drank from a canteen Kenji gave him before hanging it on the bed post.

“Last I checked, she was sleeping as if the ship were a giant crib.” Kenji said as he laid next to his mate in only his trousers. He pulled Ben close as they sunk into the deep mattress, meant to be shaped like a circular nest and cushioned all over for omegas in particular.

“I don’t want to return my dinner.” Ben groaned dramatically. “But I think if I can rest, I should be okay.”

“Focus on me, my Love.” Kenji said and stroked Ben’s hair.

Ben sniffed his neck. “Kenji? Why are you sweating so much?”

“The bed is warm.” He said and hugged Ben closer, rubbing against him.

“No, Kenji…I think you’re going into rut.” Ben said and Kenji shot back.

“What?! No, it isn’t due for another month.” He said. “I can’t be…”

“Perhaps the stress?” Ben asked and looked at him.

Kenji made a face and pulled at his shirt a bit, releasing more pheromones.

Ben bit his lip and released his own, gaining Kenji’s attention back to him. “We don’t reach the mainland for another six days…”

“Ben?”

Ben blushed and tried to hide his nervous smile. “I’m only saying…It’d be safer if it happened while at sea…”

Kenji growled softly, smirking. “Ben?”

The omega smiled. “We never had a wedding night…”

Kenji chuckled. “What happened to being seasick?”

“I’ve been rocked before. Maybe that will make me feel better?” He said, big green grey eyes blinking up playfully.

Kenji pinned Ben on is back, his arms on either side of his mate’s head as he kissed him. Ben sighed and pushed him away to start undressing.

Kenji could feel the pressure and heat building slowly up his spine and down into his groin as Ben’s pink skin was exposed more and more to him. Ben took off his necklace and looked up at Kenji expectantly.

“…I won’t remember.” Kenji said mournfully and Ben sighed, nuzzling his mate’s chin.

“It’s okay. If you want to wait more.” Ben said. “I want to remember it too.”

Kenji reached into Ben’s satchel and took out the thick collar he had scented. He held it out to Ben.

“This should fool me into thinking I claimed you.” He said, and Ben placed it around his bare neck, locking it.

“We should eat.” He said, looking at their dinner.

“Drink more water.” Kenji said.

“I won’t be the one using the most water.”

Kenji blushed and stared at him. “Did you take your medicine?”

“I took a tablet, and I’ll have a vial before it hits.” He said as he ate some bread, pushing the sliced meats to Kenji.

Kenji smiled and ate, making sure to place the plates to the kitchen, several guards and sailors ducking their heads as they smelled his rut coming. Claire stood from her seat next to Barry, who snarled at the smell of rut, knowing his son was to be with Kenji.

“Can I have a few more canteens of water?” He asked and Barry snarled again, Kenji’s instinct telling him to challenge the other, but instead he ducked his head, not wanting to fight one of his father-in-laws.

“Barry.” Claire whispered and the knight backed off She turned to the Prince. “What else do you need?”

*

Kenji was wrapped tight around Ben as they waited for his rut to fully hit. They had eaten and drank their fill and as of now were trying to sleep. The door had been locked, all items put away and their clothing removed before hand.

Claire would send a beta servant to deliver food and water in the morning when the guards in the room across them would verify they were sleeping. The hall itself was cleared out, many opting to sleep in the canteen or share rooms below.

No one wanted to upset an alpha in rut, let alone the crown prince.

Ben woke to Kenji growling softly, grinding into him, fully erect and dripping.

“Kenji?” He asked and felt the other stir.

“Ben….” Kenji groaned, eyes opening to show a soft glow.

Ben turned on his front, getting to his knees and resting on his elbows as he felt himself slick. Kenji slowly sat up and crawled over him, rubbing his member between his cheeks and against his slick opening.

Ben shivered and arched his back as he felt the hot member on his opening.

“Omega…” Kenji growled. “Mate…”

“K-Kenji—” Ben’s voice left him when Kenji thrust into him, his slick helping, but still dry enough that he shut his eyes in surprise.

“Mate…Mine!” Kenji growled and thrust into him again and again, each thrust seeming to reach deeper and deeper into Ben.

“K-Kenji!” Ben cried out and Kenji bit his collar hard, his teeth scrapping over his skin as he sped his hips up.

“Mine! Mine!” Kenji snarled through clenched teeth.

Ben whimpered and whine, feeling Kenji’s heartbeat on his back.

“Kenji…alpha—whoa!”

Kenji pulled out and threw Ben on his back, thrusting back in and pinning Ben down with a hot hand on his shoulder.

Ben shivered at the red gaze looking down at him, moaning as he could see them melt into amber.

Was that his gaze reflected and mixing with Kenji’s?

He sniffed and held back tears as he held his arms up and whined, Kenji hugging him tightly and pulling him to sit on his lap. Ben moaned as he was held tightly, Kenji’s hips pistoning up into him.

“Alpha…love you…” Ben panted out, feeling his release approaching.

“Love you Ben.” Kenji growled, licking his cheek.

Ben cried out as he came, nails leaving bloody trails in Kenji’s back.

Kenji roared, and Ben gasped as his womb was filled, Kenji’s member thickening at the base.

“Knot…” Ben moaned. “Your knot is so…”

Kenji licked Ben’s cheek again and stroked over his stomach.

“Pups…” He whispered and Ben shivered again, thinking of himself growing their children inside him.

“My Kenji…” He whined.

“My Ben…” He heard before the thrusting started all over again and time became a blur.

*

Kenji watched his mate sleep, a lucid moment in his rut. He had gotten up on shaking legs to gather clean blankets and push the soiled ones from the nest. Ben’s chest and back were covered in bites and his hips and thighs in bruises, but he slept so soundly, hair a mess and face shiny from sweat.

Kenji looked down at his stomach, that had distended because of how much Kenji had come.

It almost looked like the beginning of a baby bump.

Kenji flushed as he imagined Ben in his bed, naked and nursing a pup that had his black hair and Ben’s color changing eyes.

He growled as he felt himself harden, his rut using the image to stoke the flames of his desire for his little mate.

He nuzzled Ben, who moaned and opened his eyes, smiling as he saw Kenji and opening his legs without prompt.

Kenji thrust in again and wished and wished this war would end faster so he could truly mark Ben. And perhaps they could get started on their family, and he and Ben could live their lives with many children speaking to dragons and bringing joy to the people of the isles.

*

Ben groaned when he walked down the ramp to the waiting carriages with Kenji. His mate had the decency to look guilty as Ben swayed his hips a little to loosen the stiff muscles.

Many soldiers and knights looked away, wary of the crown Alpha’s anger at any insult towards his mate.

Claire walked behind them and held out two vials.

“Here, Ben. One regular and something to help with the pain.” She said. “Should allow you to sleep on the ride to Kings Camp.”

“Thank you. So, where is the Kings Camp?” He asked as they got into a carriage, Barry riding upfront with the driver.

“It’s not too far. It’s on a hill in an old fort with many guards and soldiers protecting it. With the armies, it’s more like a small city of tents and wooden cabins. The winter has been hard on them. So, we’re bringing along some gifts.” She said and nodded at a few ships that were leading flocks of goats, pigs and sheep.

“Meat and wool.” Kenji said.

“Just the sheep and pigs. Goat milk is more useful for now. Thank goodness we had a surplus of animals from Isla Mantaceros.” She said, looking down at her journal.

“Flower Island?” Ben asked. “I thought it only dealt with vegetation.”

“Who do you think keeps the vegetation in check and provides such rich soil?” She asked.

“Still weird to think my Mother came from a place originally named ‘Slaughter Island’.” Kenji huffed.

“Oh, we studied this!” Ben said excitedly. “There was a huge animal population a few years after the first few villages were established and in order to protect the medical plants, the people gathered as many adult male animals and all the elderly animals and well…slaughtered them.”

“And now, history has repeated at the perfect time.” Kenji said.

“Along with a good crop of poppy seeds, red targua, aloe vera, vervain, arnica, papaya and pineapple fruits…ginger and lemongrass…” She said, checking off her paper as she watched the trunks of herbs and fruit loaded onto a cart.

“Claire?” Ben asked.

“Right, sorry.” She said.

“Maybe you should get some sleep too.” Kenji said, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

“I can’t, little prince.” She said. “I have to make sure—”

“We can check when we get there, and Barry is watching.” Kenji said. “Time to rest.”

“I…” Claire closed her journal. “Fine. Just for a little bit.”

Ben smiled and took his medication, giving Kenji the empty vials to dispose of later and leaning on his chest, closing his eyes and stifling a laugh when he heard Claire snoring softly.


	17. Chapter 17

“Here, Love.” Kenji said, wrapping a fur lined cloak around Ben and pulling up the hood for him after he had dressed in the warmer clothes. They had been dressed in thick woolen outfits, Ben taking note of how fine and regal they looked.

Even Claire, Owen and the knights were in uniforms reflecting their status and importance.

Claire got out, waiting for the two.

Kenji helped his mate down and Ben gasped at the sight that awaited him.

Before them was a blanket of melted snow and grass peeking out from under it, a sea of tents and wooden structures and canopies over tables and bonfires to make a massive village of soldiers and people eating, drinking, exercising, training and talking. Flags from all three mainland kingdoms flew high and he could see the flags of the islands flying, noticing a few older ones from Cloud Island and Flower Island.

There was a large wide gap of manmade road made of dry pressed dirt, clay and sand leading towards a large stone fort up a hill overlooking the city and the far off battlefield covered in patches of red snow, mud and grass. Ben shivered and Kenji put an arm around him as their people joined them.

Owen and Dave had arrived already, many dragons having thick clothlike armor around their necks, legs and middles to both protect them from arrows, spears and the cold. But on one certain dragon was a saddle.

“Bumpy?!” Ben asked and the Ankylo lowed happily, running to him and nuzzling his stomach.

Dave pulled away from his mate’s arms and lips with a laugh, hugging his son.

“I thought a certain armored dragon could be of use and protect you.” He turned to Kenji, noting that under his coat, he wore Brom’s vest and bracelets. “You have your own incoming. He was the first dragon to be rode by a non-Masrani. He will pair with you and protect you and Ben.”

Kenji blinked and nodded. “I…Wow…”

Barry picked up Ben and sat him in the saddle Bumpy wore, his legs spread and feet hanging by her head. He held two spikes on her back that had been smoothed down and fitted with leather straps for him to hold onto.

“Did this hurt?” He asked, voice peaking with worry.

“No. We used a file and some warmed oil. We only took off an inch of the downward spike, so in all honesty, it wasn’t painful at all. Now if we had gone near the base, that’s different.” Dave said. “But we know better.”

She huffed and nuzzled Dave’s hand.

“I forgot how fun this was!” A familiar voice called and Kenji gasped.

“Mother!”

Candy sat atop Rexy in a saddle, the large dragon walking slowly to Ben and rubbing her nose against his hair. Candy herself was dressed in a fine white dress, but hiked up the skirt to ride the dragon.

“What is she doing here?” Kenji asked.

“She didn’t give us much of a choice after you left.” Darius sighed as he and Yaz joined them.

Rexy lowered her head and Candy jumped off, taking a dark red cloak from Claire and wrapping it around herself.

“Come now. You think I’m going to allow my son to go to war and not at least remain in the war room?” She asked. “You and your father haven’t seen the fights I’ve been in.”

“What?” He asked.

“Slaughter wasn’t just animals.” Claire said and Candy quirked a brow.

“We spoke of Isla Mantaceros.” Ben said and she nodded.

“Well.” She said.

“Um, why are we walking?” Kenji asked. “While Ben must ride?”

“Because the heir omega should ride a dragon.” Candy said. “Omegas are not just to be lusted over. He will carry the next generation to rule the isle. He himself is a symbol of fertility and hope, what many of these men, women and unspecified soldiers are fighting for. The ability to love and have families in safer environments. In fact, you will find something extraordinary here, Ben. Something I had to be when I saw a child.”

Ben nodded and saw many knights and their own soldiers flank them and the supplies and animals lined up, the dragons in the back save for Rexy, who waited behind the royal family with Dave, Owen and Barry. Yaz and Darius held the flags of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna high, Ben noticing most of the dragons were dressed in armor that reflected both kingdoms colors.

A procession.

A first impression.

Ben swallowed as Kenji held a leather strap that had been tied around Bumpy’s new collar, presenting Ben as his mate, treasure and most prized possession. Ben noticed many soldiers were coming out to line the road, many standing on tables and carts to get a better look.

Ben rubbed his fingers on the hood and lowered it, deciding to look at those he would be fighting with.

Kenji clicked his tongue and Bumpy started walking, the procession moving towards the base.

Ben saw the faces of the soldiers, who slowly, like a ripple of water, got down to a knee or bowed their head as Ben and Kenji walked past. Ben looked around in astonishment.

Did these men and women…did they respect them so much to display this level of fidelity?

Ben also took note of many soldiers wearing collars.

Omega soldiers!

Had things gotten so bad that omegas fought for their lives themselves, risking capture and rape at the hands of an unjust enemy?

Ben felt himself tear up as he saw them, catching their eyes and bowing his head in respect to them.

Several soldiers murmured and bowed back, omegan soldiers, nurses, workers and more standing and raising their right fists to their left shoulders, as if guarding their hearts.

“That is a gesture of Omegan solidarity and freedom.” Candy murmured. “Look at them, Ben. How many want to win this war. How they see us as the final chance and defense they need to survive. They know of you, Ben. They know of a boy who became a prince and demanded to help them.”

Ben nodded and felt tears slip down his cheeks as he clenched his fist, holding it against his shoulder as more Omegas rose to their feet to salute the young prince who had united the islands and brought them supplies and powerful beasts. The omega servant revealed prince who wanted to help them and end the war.

Then he saw there were several children: pages, servants, refugees. Men and women with full pregnant bellies and unmarked necks watching him and some sporting horrible scars and bruises around their ankles and wrists.

He shuttered a breath and saw a young preteen girl missing an eye and a bite on her neck. She could die from any battle if her alpha were an enemy soldier from the bond. Cowardly men who wanted to be spared would do that. Mark a child or innocent so they would not die by sword.

Ben saw a woman heating a brand, the only way to rid an omega of an alpha’s bite was to burn off the skin and tissue where his teeth had sunken in. Ben grew angrier as the girl was taken by the hand by the woman, who looked at Ben as if the Gods had delivered him themselves.

But Ben was just a man. An omega, yes, but still a man.

He felt fury and anguish replaced with determination and hope. And he closed his eyes in silent prayer for a moment, begging the gods to guide them to victory and protect those who fought for their people, or who were forced to fight.

They reached the fort, and on the steps waited three men.

The first was on older alpha man dressed in light furs with a few scars on his face and neck from blades of the enemy, yet he held his head high, lance strapped to his back. King of the East, The Hunter King, Muldoon. He looked at the dragons with a wary eye, then looked at Ben, who rode the calm creature and nodded in respect to both Princes and Queen.

The second, to Ben surprise was an omega man dressed in black robes and displaying a mating bond on his neck. Ben caught his playful smirk and gave a small smile back. This was King of the South, the Charismatic and Clever King Malcom.

Lastly, dressed in blue robes and red leather armor was a man between the other two ages with an air of experience and hard work. He looked at both Princes and started walking down the steps to greet them. King Grant, The Just and Honorable of the West.

He bowed to the two, then bowed lower to Candy.

“Dear Princes. Queen Candela. Welcome to the Mainland and the United Kingdoms of Pacem.” He said.

Kenji and Ben bowed in return and Candy curtsied.

He walked to Kenji and held out a hand. “I owe a great debt to both you and your mate coming.”

Kenji helped Ben down firstly, then took the man’s hand, clasping it tight and smiling.

“It was Ben who wanted to come and bring the dragons.” He said.

“Ben? Your mate?” He asked.

“I told you.” Malcom said as he walked down the steps and hugged Candy warmly before turning to the other king.

“Omegas are often in the right headspace when tempers flare.” He said, winking at Grant, who scoffed, but smiled.

Grant turned to Ben. “Prince Ben. Many have heard your story. In fact, it caused a revolution here. We have rescued many omegas and even alpha soldiers have deflected from the north once their mates and families were secured. To hear of the boy discovered missing prince, who helped chase the north from the isles, kindly tried to save his enemy and even stopped a mass assassination by poisoning has inspired our men. We are honored to have you here and to help turn this battle.”

Malcom walked to Ben and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “Oh, it’s so good to have another omega here to keep me company. Candy is always a delight and you are just a sweet bonus!”

“Ian, let the boy breathe.” Muldoon chuckled before walking past them to hug Claire.

“Hello, father.” She said.

“Father?!” Owen yelled.

“Claire…you’re—”

“A bastard.” She said with a shrug. “I prefer to help rather than rule.”

“Considering the kingdoms will be split among the North’s true heirs, Alexia and Timothy, I will let young Alexia take my kingdom instead. While Kellanda will rule both the West and South.” Muldoon said.

“Kellanda?” Kenji asked.

“My legally adoptive daughter whom I found when I was much younger. I will bear another child after the war to help her or split the shared kingdom again. After all, I am still within safe delivery age and I just mated.” Malcom said and winked at King Grant, who blushed and looked away.

“You caught me during rut.”

“And yet, you allowed me to stay despite being so strong willed.” Malcom teased, making Candy giggle.

“Come inside.” Muldoon said, rolling his eyes at the flirting Kings.

*

Candy and Ben had quickly made their way to the medical tent after a lunch of planning and mapping.

Ben had been visually shaken by the number of casualties and fall out of the last battle. And the stories told from the rescued omegas.

Malcom gave them a short break and Kenji was told to stay to talk strategy while Candy asked to see the sick and injured, asking Ben to help her with his herbology experience.

They made their way to a cold sublevel filled with cots and injured people, light and air let in from many windows and doorways to keep the room cool and well lit. But not only did the injure reside in this massive space, but so did many elderly, omegas and children who were sick, healing or just displaced.

Ben walked in behind Candy and a nurse gasped and fell to her knees, clasping her hands together and seeming to pray in another language. “Dregon kay Rajkumar…Dregon kay Rajkumar…”

“That’s…that’s my father’s language.” Ben said and kneeled before her.

“You are the Prince of Dragons? The Masrani.” She said, her accent thick as her golden brown eyes locked on his.

“Yes.” He said and helped her up.

“You will save us?! You and your Alpha will help the Kings end this war?” She asked loudly.

Candy touched her shoulder. “We will do all we can.”

She sobbed and nodded as many patients and people came to see them and Ben noticed how many needed treatment. He turned to the nurse.

“Do you have a lab? I can make some burn salve and disinfectant.” He said.

She nodded and led him to a few tables. Ben washed his hands and got to work.

*

“Keep pressure on that.” Ben said as he wrapped a soldier’s arm.

“Am I gonna lose that hand?” He asked.

“No. There’s no infection or necrosis, so if we keep it clean and change the bandanges, you should be back to normal functions within a few weeks.” Ben said, checking his tub to see how much disinfectant was left.

“Thank you, Princeling.” The man said, Ben noticing his scent.

“You’re omega too.” He said.

“Yes, Sir. They took me and my sisters. We were able to escape during an ambush from King Muldoon. But still they got away with my sister’s little ones. I fought in the raid of the river forts and got them back. I refuse to let another family be ripped apart and made to worry like we did.” He said.

“I give you my respect.”

“Thank you, Princeling. You honor me with your attention.”

Ben patted his shoulder and left him to rest.

“Young Prince?” A woman called.

“Yes?”

A woman dressed as a nurse came up to him. She looked very calm despite the other nurses quickly jumping from one patient to the next once treatment was done.

“I have someone immobile and the queen is requesting your help.” She said.

“Of course. Please take me.” He said.

She nodded and quickly walked out of the room and out of the back of the fort. There was not much as she led him down a rocky path, away from the cluster of tents and people. They walked for a bit and Ben stopped.

“Why didn’t you ask soldiers to help you move them? This is too far from the camp.”

She turned slowly and cocked her head.

“He was too hurt.” She said. “We had to keep him still.”

“There would be people out here regardless. These men are honorable and would not leave an injured man out here.” He hissed. “What do you really want?”

She narrowed her eyes and Ben turned around.

“Are you leaving your mother in law?” She asked and Ben turned back around as a hand clamped over his mouth and a blindfold was thrown over his eyes, a wad of cloth stuffed in his mouth and behind his teeth.

“Hello, Princeling…” A raspy voice hissed as he was thrown over someone’s shoulder.

“Two royal omegas?” Another voice asked.

“Payment.” The nurse said and there was a dull thud sound.

“Stupid bitch.” The man who had him growled. “The North don’t pay beta maids.”

Ben whimpered as he felt the man running downhill.

Away from the camp.

Away from Kenji.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji leads the final attack on the Northern Castle. Ben is put in bad position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of rape, animal led violence and gore in this chapter, please tread carefully.
> 
> Also, I added the MalcomxGrant ship for DarlingDaftnee from my DeviantArt days. Miss you and hope you come back to the Jurassic fandom.

Kenji threw a table over and roared in anger, Muldoon pulling him back.

“Prince Kenji! You must calm down!

“Calm down?!” Kenji roared. “My mother and mate have been taken by those…those…”

He punched a wall, chipping the brick and miraculously not breaking his hand.

“We can’t just sit here.” Malcom said. “They’re in terrible danger!”

“I know!” Alan yelled, quieting the other three alphas.

He took a deep breath and stood. “Gather the armies. We march on the Northern base at dawn.”

“No…We go now.” Kenji yelled as he looked at the twin leather bracelets. “Before the sun rises, when most of them are still fighting to wake from the deep sleep, we will strike.”

“Why then?” Grant asked.

Muldoon chuckled. “My friend. Most dragons are best during the wee hours of night left.”

“Well?” Malcom asked, looking at several servants and attendants. “Get the order out, prepare everything, have the soldiers rest and fed.”

“Yes.” Muldoon said. “And spread the word. This will be our final strike into the northern heart.

*

Ben groaned as he was led behind a cart before the Northern Army like some prized cow. What made it worse was that he was nude and gagged still, Kenji’s necklace left on him like a final insult of a brand that he was a prince.

He noticed many men looked at their feet and only half the soldiers seemed to hoot and holler as he was paraded before them, feet bleeding and caked in mud from the melting snow. He tried not to shake as the cold wind cut through his body like a knife. He felt his stomach twist painfully and heard a few horses whinny as if spooked.

“Well, well.” A familiar voice called. “Little Prince Ben.”

Ben looked up to see Lord Eli Mills waiting by a bonfire.

Candy was on the ground before him, her own dress torn open and her arms bound behind her. Ben looked away in horror, but his nose could smell no other than her own and he prayed in thanks for that.

He looked up at Mills and noticed Wu next to him, smirking.

“Lord Mills, do you see what I see?” He asked, taking delight in Ben’s glare. “No mark.”

Mills’ eyes widened and he walked to Ben, grabbing his chin and turning his head this way and that, laughing in shock.

“I’ll be!” He said. “Did your mate not want it? Or were you too fussy for a mark?”

Ben rose a brow and Eli rolled his eyes, using a knife to cut Ben’s gag.

Ben flexed his jaw. “Between the travel and assassinations, we haven’t had the time.” He snarked.

Candy shouted when Mills backhanded Ben, making the Omega fall into the freezing mud.

“No! Leave him alone, you evil ma—” Candy was thrown down by a soldier and Mills looked towards her.

“Captain.” He said and the soldier who slapped her looked up.

“Yes, Sir?”

“You just slapped a queen. A whore of the rebel armies, but a queen.” He said.

“Sir?”

Mills sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before pushing the man into the bonfire. The man screamed and tried to roll out, but another soldier pinned him to the logs with a spear.

Ben closed his eyes tight as he heard the man screams. They seemed to go on forever as he was burned alive. Ben looked up to see Mills watching with disinterest.

“No one harms the royals. At least, not with out permission.” He said in a calm voice over the dying screams of his ex-captain. “Wu?”

“Yes sir?” Wu asked.

“Tell me. Prince Ben can speak to dragons?”

“Yes sir.”

“And he is an heir omega?”

“Yes sir.”

“So I can fuck an heir out of him that can speak to dragons?”

“Yes sir.”

“And his neck is bare, saying I can claim him and by right have his kingdom as a dowery?”

Wu smiled at Ben. “Yes sir.” He said.

“Hm. If he gives birth to any omegas or females, you may have them to experiment all you like.” Mills said.

“Thank you, Sir. I do want to open them up and see what makes them tick.” He said and Ben shuttered.

“Take these two. Strip them and place them in the dungeons. No touching my future brood mare or our hostage.” He said and Ben was yanked up.

“Wait.” Mills said and looked Ben up and down.

“At least you’re nice to look at.” He said and ripped Kenji’s necklace away, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

“Go ahead. Wu, show me this White Death dragon you created.” He said and walked away as Ben and Candy were dragged to the massive stone castle.

*

Kenji rode on horse back as the army quietly made their way to the Northern Castle. They were so bold and sure of their victory; they chose the castle closer to the borderline.

Blue sniffed at the snow and led them on a clear path, using Candy’s sweet scent as a beacon to the royals.

Kenji took notice of the Pteranobats above the clouds, scared they could freezer despite their armor. He noticed many of their dragons, though silent, seemed on edge.

Dave was nowhere to be found, having had run back to get reinforcements.

He marched through the damp fields to and stopped, seeing a nearly dead camp, many soldiers sleeping and night watches sparce.

A shape dipped down and rose back into the sky, the camp still silent.

A Pteranobat landed before him, as tall as he was and holding a gold chain in it’s mouth. Kenji took it and he gasped.

It was his pendant.

He clenched it in his fist and heard Blue snarl, sniffing bloody footprints. Ben’s blood.

Kenji took a deep breath to steady himself when he noticed scraps of clothing scattered, and found Brom’s scarf in the snow, clutching it to his chest. He sniffed the air and was glad to find no smell of sex or…

“Move in. Slowly, surround them on all sides.” He said and Muldoon nodded, taking more than half of the army to the rear of the castle. Malcom kissed Grant and went with Muldoon with his own men and some of Grants ordered to protect their King’s mate and assist in the attack.

Half of Grant’s army stood with the Isle’s and dragons.

“What do we do?” Darius asked.

“I say we take no prisoners.” Barry hissed and Kenji shook his head.

“Stay behind.” He said and took an unlit torch.

“What?!” Darius asked.

“King Grant. Ride Rexy, all of you mount up if you can.” He said. “I’ll give them a final chance to surrender. If not, attack. Fast and hard. Barry. I’m counting on you and Owen to command the dragons until I find Ben.”

Owen nodded and Barry hugged Kenji. “Be safe. I will not have a dead son.”

Kenji let a tear fall and nodded, turning towards the falling moon. He walked over the field as a cloud covered it, directly in front of the enemy camp as the clouds moved. He heard horns sound when his torch was lit.

As he saw movement, he took a deep breath.

“Hear me! I have come to take back what was stolen from me. This is the final chance to turn against these unjust and corrupt people!” He yelled, his voice echoing over the valley and field. “Lay down your weapons and surrender and I will give you mercy! I know you have been stolen from too! There will be none if you remain with these men. This is your last chance!”

Kenji was surprised to see a man break ranks and run towards him, only to be shot down by an arrow.

He gasped, seeing him try to crawl still to him.

He whistled and the man was plucked up by a Pteranobat, sending shocked yells from the enemy. He was gently laid behind Kenji, the Pteranobat over him like a shield.

“Anymore?” He asked and a few dozen men and women ran from the camp.

Kenji surged forward as he saw arrows rain from the castle walls towards the people. Many of the deserters were plucked up by the flying dragons, while others went after the archers.

Kenji held up his shield, blocking any arrows he could and pushing people behind him as they ran towards the army of men following dragons.

Then Rexy came over the hill and walked past the shocked people, many falling to their knees. Grant held onto her saddle for dear life but remained with his spear held up. Rexy growled and roared at the army and Kenji saw many men run the other direction, he knew into Malcom and Muldoon’s ambush.

The dragons marched behind her, the Raptors, now triple in number charging towards the massive army grabbing weapons and hastily putting on armor. Many men and women fell to their knees and were passed by the raptors and plucked up by the Pteranobats.

The rest of the army charged and clashed with the men who fought, Kenji shielding himself and lashing out with his sword. He could see who friend or foe were thanks to the moon, and many fires was now taking over the camp. He gasped when he saw more men come out of the castle like ants escaping a stepped on hill. He rose his sword and roared, receiving one in turn.

He turned to see a large reddish brown dragon similar to Rexy, with bumpy skin, straight small arms, horns over it’s eyes and scar on the right side of his face. He growled and bit down on a man coming for Kenji, severing his left shoulder and leaving him to bleed out, Kenji taking his bow and full quiver of arrows. The beast snarled and roared at many more men, then looked at Kenji, lowing softly as he sniffed him and lowered his head so Kenji could mount him.

Kenji saw his collar, leather with blue designs of lotuses and leaves, a Masrani collar. He read the name.

“Toro.”

The dragon purred and Kenji climbed on, the beast charging through the army and towards the castle, leaving crushed and bitten bodies in his wake as the wind whipped snow around them, the howling of a blizzard beginning.

*

Ben could hear the commotion and looked up at the high cell windows a few feet above him, seeing light from fires here and there.

“Hello? Help!” He yelled and gasped when Foxtrot shoved his face against the bars.

The dragon hissed and butted his head against them.

“Stop! You’ll hurt yourself!” He said and Foxtrot snarled at him.

“What? Really?!” He asked, smiling.

Candy looked up from where she was crouched. “What is it?”

“Get away from the windows.” Ben said, taking her hands and moved them against the metal door.

A clubbed tail broke through the barred window, slamming the metal until they all were knocked away, Candy stifling a yell. Bumpy lowed happily and poked her head through. She backed up and Foxtrot dipped his tail down the side of the window.

“Go.” Ben said to Candy.

“But—”

“I need you to go first. I can talk to them and count on them to protect me. Go to Kenji.”

She nodded and held on to Foxtrot’s tail, being dragged up and grabbing Bumpy’s tail to be pulled through the window. Ben moved towards her, but the cell door was thrown open and Mills yanked Ben away.

“No you don’t!” He yelled and opened his mouth wide.

Ben elbowed him in the nose, his skin cut from teeth he snagged.

Mills yelled and Ben took off towards the stairs, making it to the door and into the hall, several soldiers waiting. He heard faint chirping and moved against the wall.

“Help!” He yelled again as they advanced on him.

“What the hell?!” A soldier yelled and Ben looked to see a live wave of Compies emerge from cracks in the walls and swarm several soldiers, biting and jumping on them. One chirped at Ben and he nodded, grabbing a fallen cloak and running down the hall to another set of stairs.

He quickly found himself out in the open of the throne room, where many men were fighting tiger striped and quilled raptors with spears and swords. A female quill ran to Ben’s side and barked a few times, ending her command with a screech. She bumped against Ben, leading him to an door as the rest of her pack and sister pack turned into a circle to protect her and Ben as they made their escape.

The omega followed her outside, his feet burning and slowly losing feeling as he trudged behind her.

Ben gasped when a spear knocked down and embedded itself in the Raptor’s side, causing her to screech in pain and lay kicking in the frost. Ben kneeled next to her and she lifted her head over him, still trying to shield him.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see two swords pointed at him. Three men advanced on him and his injured guardian…

Before a massive foot crushed one, an arrow went through another’s neck and a dragon he had never seen bit a man and shook his head violently, throwing the limp body over its shoulder.

It’s rider leapt from its back and ran to Ben, hugging him close. Ben knew that scent like he knew his own and sobbed happily.

“Kenji?” Ben yelled. “H-How?”

“I told you.” Kenji said, voice thick with emotion, pressing his forehead to Ben’s and kneeling in the snow, cradling Ben close. “I will never let you go. I’ll run away with your footsteps and always bring you back home.”

Ben sobbed softly and kissed Kenji.

Toro roared as a large creature slammed into his side, knocking him down. It stepped on his left leg, breaking it with a meaty crunch, making Brom’s dragon cry out in pain.

Ben and Kenji looked up towards the sky, seeing a massive raptor like creature taller than Rexy and blending in with the blizzard growling down at them.

“Behold, little Prince!” Wu yelled from the balcony. “A monster you cannot tame! One made to kill and maim all who are before it! Behold the Indominus Rex!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He said it, Lads! -pops party popper-
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. If you would like to chat, ask questions, see extra blurbs or just see me act like a dork, you can follow me at Ren1327 on tumblr, and if you like, follow me. Take care of yourselves, love your neighbor more than yourself and stay sweet.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle happens tonight. After years of war, will our two heroes be able to finally end it in one night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my gosh, we're almost there, guys! I'm so excited to end this on a high note! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> CW: Gore, like...a lot of dino violence and gore.

Kenji gasped up at the creature before them and hugged Ben closer.

“Stop!” Ben yelled from his mate’s arms. “You don’t have to do this!”

The great dragon paused and stared at Ben. He smiled a moment before he saw her eyes.

She then snarled and lunged at them, Ben yelping as Kenji rolled them away, teeth missing them.

“Stop! Please, stop!” He yelled in fear, feeling Kenji crawl backwards next to their injured allies.

He hugged around Kenji’s neck as they backed up against the Toro, the Carno roaring and curling his tail around them protectively.

Ben shut his eyes, pressing his cheek to Kenji’s and hoping his mate wouldn’t suffer at the jaws of this monster before hearing a familiar roar. The beast turned it’s head to see the Queen Dragon of Isla Nublar and a group of humans.

An arrow pierced under the creature’s eye and it roared in fury, shaking it’s head harshly. It then turned it’s body to challenge the T-Rex, Alan on the ground as Yaz loaded another arrow.

She released it and it struck the creature in the arm, distracting it as Rexy charged. She stood before her opponent as Kenji carried Ben behind Toro, the dragon groaning gratefully. He then slid to the female raptor, breaking the spear into smaller parts as to keep her from bleeding out and carefully dragged her to Ben, who used Kenji’s shirt to plug the wound, his mate watching the fight.

Ben turned and watched as they roared at each other, Rexy and the Indominus circling until Rexy stood before her Princes and dragon brethren. She growled softly and Ben voiced her thoughts.

“Not them, you false creature.” He said and Kenji looked from Ben to Rexy as the Indominus roared back.

“Kill. Kill prey.” Ben said with a frightened shutter and Kenji pulled him close as the massive creatures slammed into each other, biting at shoulders and necks, both seemingly evenly matched. Rexy bit and pushed the Indominus, but the White Death was far bigger and used it’s arms to claw at Rexy, slamming back into her. It clawed at Rexy’s face and pushed her head down, biting into her neck and dragging her through a wooden structure.

“No!” Ben yelled as he watched the Indominus slam down his father’s dragon into the shack, destroying it and dazing the older dragon. Rexy picked up her head and it was slammed down, again and again until Ben felt dizzy from seeing the impact until the Rex stopped lifting her head and the White Beast stepped back, as if taunting her.

Rexy laid on her side, kicking as she tired to get up and the Indominus advanced for the kill. Her yellow eyes found his and she roared weakly. Ben sobbed as he translated.

“Run, little one.” He cried as she lowed again. “I am going to die.”

He yelled out in fear and anguish as the white creature opened it’s jaws but paused upon hearing loud nasally barks.

Ben looked into the winds and saw Blue burst from the snow, screeching and using Rexy as a springboard to jump past the Indominus’ jaws and onto it’s back, biting at it’s neck and back.

He was suddenly thrown from Kenji as a spear pieced the snowy ground next to them. Northern soldiers clashed with Grant and his party, Yaz trying to shoot down any who got close to Ben and Kenji.

Kenji grabbed the spear and held it up, the injured raptor snarling from beside Ben.

Ben gasped as a spear stabbed near Toro’s tail.

They were aiming for him. He remembered the hall and knew he could help. He just had to get there.

He felt his feet burn as he ran through the snow, Kenji yelling his name, but the female raptor biting his cloak to keep him from running after him.

Ben got to the hall, seeing the raptors finishing off the men, many having had thrown down their weapons and kneeling against the wall where the dragons watched them.

“I need your help!” Ben called. “Outside! They need you! King Alan and my friends!”

Ben had no idea they even knew of who the king was until he heard words through snarls.

“Yes! The one in blue robes and fed you! You remember him?”

A female nodded and purred.

“He watched you hatch years ago…You imprinted on him.” He whispered before shaking his head.

“Go!” He commanded. “All of you, now!”

They sped off, lead by the small female and Ben made to run after them, but was tackled outside.

Wu’s fingers wrapped around his neck and Ben wheezed.

“How did you do that?!” He roared. “How did you hear them? I created them!”

“You should try to listen to someone else for a change.” Ben rasped before Wu was yanked off him by the elder Pteranobat. It dropped the man and screeched, standing over Ben.

Wu gasped and ran towards the camp, the Pteranobat taking to the sky to follow him.

Ben gasped as Rexy fell beside him.

Toro called for the prince to hide behind him again as he saw Raptors helping fight off the men on the hill where Yaz, Darius and Yaz were fighting alongside the dragons, their troops working in perfect tandem with the creatures.

Ben was seized by his mate and they ducked behind Toro, the younger female coming to comfort who Ben believed was her mother.

“Did you fetch them?” Kenji asked.

“I did, but Wu got away.” He moaned in fear.

“Don’t worry, we’ll—get down!” He yelled.

Blue was thrown onto Toro, who groaned and pushed the raptor to her feet with his snout.

They watched as she hissed at the white dragon and slashed as her tail.

Distracted, the Indominus tried to bite at the Raptor, and Rexy got up, biting into its neck and shoving it into the castle wall. Blue jumped onto the Rex’s back, waiting for an opening to climb back onto the Indominus and bite at it’s eyes. She was thrown off and landed next to Ben and Kenji hard, but quickly got up and charged again at the Indominus.

Rexy grabbed the Indominus and dragged it against the wall, slamming it into the rough stones.

Blue jumped on its face and used her back claws to tear at the monster’s nose and eyes, Rexy pinning it’s head down and shoving it again, near Ben and Kenji, both ducking as it’s tail swung over them.

The creature stood and roared at the two and Toro surged forward to bite at the Indominus’ ankle, snapping it as a clubbed tail smashed into its head and knocked it down. Another form grabbed it by it’s neck and dragged the wounded creature to the wall.

Foxtrot bit harder at its neck, tearing out a chuck as Blue used him to jump on its face clawing out its eyes. It roared in fury as Rexy pinned it down again, Foxtrot and Blue jumping to tear open its belly. Rex and Raptors moved away, the creature roaring in rage and lifting its head…

… And Bumpy swung her tail on its face, then again and again in fierce anger, knocking out some teeth. Rexy nudged her away with a growl so she could deliver the final blow, grasping the Indominus neck and twisting her head, a loud wet crack echoing over the snow.

And the Indominus was no more.

The four dragons backed away and roared in a chorus, standing over the creature. Toro joined and the dragons over the battlefield joined, as if sounding the call that the war was over.

Mills ran out the door, throwing a Compy off his back as he looked around, scent enraged.

He looked up to see the three carnivores and backed up, screaming as Toro bit into his leg and Rexy his upper body, severing it from his bottom half and crunching the body in her mouth, swallowing as Foxtrot tore his remaining leg from his pelvis, throwing it to the injured Raptor, who ate it with gusto, Compies picking at what remained.

Ben held Kenji close as a rallying cry of men and dragons broke through the dawn, victory seized and the horrible war finally over.

Bumpy walked over and nuzzled Ben, then Kenji.

Candy, wrapped in a cloak found the Princes and hugged them, sobbing in relief and gripping their hair as she held them to her heaving chest.

“My sons! Oh thank the gods!”

Rexy laid in the snow, resting as the blizzard lifted and showed a crowd of men walking to them, some petting the dragons and clapping their new friends on the back.

Malcom walked to Ben and noticed his bloody and discolored feet. He wrapped them with his own cloak and looked up the Prince, shaking his head.

“I can’t believe you did this within a night.” He said. “Both of you.”

Muldoon shook his head. “I’m almost angry at how simple it was.”

“Sir.” A soldier called and got to a knee. “We have many deserters from the north.”

“How many?” Alan asked.

The man swallowed and said “Over two thousand ready to pledged allegiance to the triad.”

He looked at Ben and Kenji. “They wish only for their mates and family to be returned from the castle bowels.”

All three kings were silent before Malcom sighed and shook his head, stepping forward.

“Don’t just sit there and tell us, go!” Malcom yelled and the man nodded.

“Prisoners in the castle, extract them now!” He yelled.

More soldiers repaired and scavenged used carts to load up wounded dragons. A few making a sled for Toro. The female Raptor groaned as she was placed in a cart, Muldoon petting her snout.

“There, there beautiful. Rest now.”

She barked and laid down, getting as comfortable as she could for the ride back.

“Hm. Clever girl.” Muldoon said and she purred in response.

Ben chuckled. “She likes you.

“I think I like her too.” He said and she purred louder.

Ben was placed on the cart, Candy sitting next to him and placing his head on her lap. The Raptor wrapped her head around his feet to slowly warm them as Malcom covered him with blankets and extra cloaks and Kenji walked beside the cart.

“You can rest, Ben.” Kenji said.

Bumpy nudged him and lowered her head, letting her owner mount and ride her the rest of the way back.

Ben closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

What had been hours felt like only moments when Ben was woken by happy cries and cheers. He sat up and saw people reuniting, families back together, soldiers being hugged by friends and dragons showered with pets as they proceeded into the camp.

“Prince Kenji! Prince Ben!” Someone shouted and Ben looked around as the cart slowed, people reaching out to him and cheering.

“Thank you!” The nurse called, hugging her mate, who clung to her wife, their little son cradled between them. Her brown eyes were red from crying. “Thank you Rajkumar! Thank you!”

Ben smiled and Kenji got off Bumpy, going to scoop Ben up, still wrapped in blankets and carry him to a larger tent reserved for them. Kenji was patted on the back, hugged and had his hair ruffled by soldiers and nobles alike.

“I need a medic or two, please!” Candy called and the familiar nurse and her wife joined them.

Ben laid against Kenji as his feet were unwrapped and Candy gave Ben a tea to ease his pain and numb him while they worked on him.

“Second degree frostbite. Good thing his feet were wrapped. Warm water, please.”

Kenji kept stroking Ben’s hair as he smiled up at his mate.

“Tonight, Kenji. I want the bite tonight.” He murmured.

“Ben—” Kenji started, cheeks ablaze.

“Please. Let that be my prize.” He said.

Kenji watched as the women wrapped cloth soaked in warm water around Ben’s feet.

“I wont mate with you when I do so.”

“That’s fine. I just want you.” Ben said and Kenji smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

Ben sighed and looked down to see Candy wrapping his feet in dry bandages and smiling softly.

“You’ll have a stinging sensation that will come and go for a couple of days, but it will heal.” She said and got up. “I’ll leave you to rest. Make sure Ben drinks plenty of fluids.”

Kenji nodded and waited until his mother and the nurses left to wrap around Ben and hold him close.

“I was so scared.” He whispered.

“Me too. Kenji…Mills wanted to…” Ben squeezed Kenji’s shirt fabric.

“Shh, shh…he’s gone now.” Kenji said and kissed Ben’s cheek. “Sleep for now. When you wake, we’ll eat, drink and I will claim you.”

Ben nodded and kissed Kenji, then nuzzled into his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ben.”

*

Ben woke to the smell of cooking meat, his mouth watering. Yaz and Darius were seated around him, and Ben found he had been dressed in lose cotton pants and a black cotton tunic with a wool shirt over it.

“Ben.” Darius said and helped him sit up. “Here, elevating your feet will help with the pain.”

He took Ben’s ankles and gently lifted them, Yaz placing a soft pillow under them. Ben sighed in relief as some of the stinging in his feet left him.

“Kenji asked us to watch you while he go some food.” Yaz said, putting a new woolen blanket over Ben.

“This is new.” He said in a groggy voice, Darius holding a cup of water to him, which he gratefully drank, letting it soothe his parched throat.

“Oh, you have so many gifts. Poor Kenji is getting hugs and trinkets and little toys made by the children. And people begging to come to the naming ceremony for your children so they can give them gifts.” Yaz said.

Ben blushed and drank more water, sipping it slowly.

Kenji opened the tents door flap holding a platter full of spiced and roasted meat, goat cheese, fresh bread and fruit, along with a bottle of wine.

“I didn’t get two feet away.” He said. “They just all came at me with food.”

A little girl with messy black hair walked past him with a plate of sugar cookies, piedras and conchas.

“Prince Ben! Momma and her friends made these, and my sister and brother kept saying how you and your husband saved us all so I brought you as many as I could sneak away!” She said, grinning with a gapped tooth smile.

Ben smiled and took a Piedra.

“I like the rock bread too! It really fills you up!” She said as he bit into it, the sweet glaze settling on his tongue as the hard bread softened as he chewed, swallowing and smiling. He held the pastry out to Kenji, who took a bite from where Ben started.

“It’s really good!” Kenji said.

“Queen Candy asked if we could share our recipe and offered us a job in the kitchens since our home was burned down!” She said. “I wanna help train the dragons and make friends!”

“I know the perfect friend you can meet when we get there.” Kenji said, reaching down to ruffle her hair. “But for now, go eat with your family.”

“Yes, Prince Kenji!” She said, hugging a surprised Ben around his neck before running to Kenji and lifting her arms, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Ben felt his heart swell when Kenji picked up the little girl and let her hug him around the neck. He imagined the little girl had color changing eyes and maybe his nose.

Kenji put the child down and she sped off again, excitedly yelling to her mother she hugged the Princes.

Yaz and Darius had finished eating, Ben and Kenji feeding each other more than themselves.

“We’ll leave you two to rest.” Darius said as Yaz rolled her eyes and left behind him.

Ben had eaten and drank his fill, basking in the warmth of the small fire within a stove in the corner of their tent.

Kenji smiled and laid next to him.

“You’d make a good father.” Ben said and hugged his mate.

“Someday.” He said and kissed Ben. “Get on your side for me.”

Ben rolled on his left side and reached back to push down his pants.

“Ben—”

“Like this. Laying down and slow.” Ben asked.

“There are many around us…I wish we were not in a city of tents. If I could, I’d make these walls stone and wood.”

“You would build a city just to make love to me?” Ben asked. “How do you dream such things up?”

Kenji hugged Ben, nuzzling his neck as his omega giggled and purred. “Shh…I’ll build a city that dreams for two.”

Ben sighed happily. “I love you, Kenji.”

Kenji reached around and pulled Ben’s pants down to his knees, kissing his neck as he stroked Ben’s member. Ben moaned softly and rolled his hips back, feeling Kenji’s member through his pants.

“Keep your legs still.” Kenji whispered into his ear and pressed his fingers against Ben’s soaking folds.

Ben whined softly as Kenji pressed two fingers in him, stroking upward and rubbing his wrist against his cock, still mouthing at his neck. Ben reached back and stroked the bulge in Kenji’s pants, reaching in to gently pull him out.

Kenji panted in his ear, biting it softly as he sped up his fingers.

“Stop…stop!” Ben begged. “I need you now!”

“A-Are you sure—”

“Please, Alpha.” Ben whispered and turned to kiss Kenji’s cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While healing and trying to continue on with their lives, a final threat comes to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, guys, I have NSFW fatigue and I may come back and re-write the claiming scene, but I could not come up with anything authentic. The last thing I want to do is be lazy on the final chapters and I didn't want to give you guys a half assed sex scene. Sorry, about this.
> 
> Please enjoy.

“Please, Alpha…” Ben begged from their makeshift nest.

“But…I…Okay.” Kenji said and took his fingers away, wiping them on his member. “Try not to move your legs took much.”

Ben turned and laid on his back.

“Elevate my legs.” Ben said, face serious.

“Um…what?” Kenji asked, eyes wide and cheeks red.

“Elevate my legs.” Ben said again.

Kenji moved over him and carefully pushed Ben’s legs up so when his knees bent, they rested on Kenji’s shoulders.

“Ben.”

“I’ll be fine. The bandages will keep them safe even if I’m moved around. I’m not broken, Love.” He said softly. “I want to see you.”

“Ben…” Kenji whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

He pushed into his mate and they both cried out, despite knowing there were people around them. Ben moaned and gasped as Kenji thrust into him, covering his mouth until he felt their release coming and Kenji’s teeth sinking into the left side of his neck, crying out as he came. He panted and shakily opened his mouth, biting into Kenji’s flesh and tasting Kenji’s scent on his tongue.

He felt his skin heat, his heart stop and his very being seemed to melt with Kenji’s and become one. He whined when he felt something expand inside him…Kenji’s knot filling and locking them together.

He sobbed in pleasure and joy as Kenji kissed him ravenously, their bond and their hearts finally sealed together.

“Ben…” Kenji whispered into his jaw, the omega closing his eyes in bliss.

“I love you too.” Ben hummed as Kenji purred loudly.

*

Candy and Kosei sighed as they finished writing and stamping official pardons with Malcom, Simon, Muldoon and Grant.

“I don’t know what to do now.” Muldoon said. “This threat has been my life. Protecting people has been my life.”

“Perhaps you should remain in the north for a bit, hunt down what’s left.” Malcom said with a smile. “Your father and his mate can take care of your kingdom.”

“Father and Ajay would sooner join me in the hunt than sit on a throne.” Muldoon said. “My wife might prefer to care for the Kingdom if Claire assists her. She always liked Claire. Even said we should officially adopt her.”

“An heir and a spare wouldn’t be ideal or fair to Claire. But an official name and title might help her own children in the future.” Malcom said and Muldoon smiled, seeming to be making plans in his head.

Alan looked out the window to see planes, wheeled and winged contraptions gliding in the sky with Pteranobats. “What say you allow some dragons to stay with us?”

“I say, you need Owen on the Mainland.” Simon said. “Considering Claire will remain; I think you can have your own army.”

“And be ready when Wu crawls out of whatever hole he’s hiding in.” Candy hissed.

“How is the young Ben?” Malcom asked, stroking over his growing womb, already expecting twins from the size. "I thought the boy would die from embarrassment after they claimed each other.”

Kosei cleared his throat, having had caught secondhand embarrassment that a village and an army heard his sons night of passion.

“Better. His wounds have healed, and he and Kenji are finally taking some time together.” Kosei said, his lips quirked in a fond smile. “They are on Isla Nublar for now. Ben refuses to leave Toro and the other dragons. And Kenji is happy to repopulate the island with some of the refugees who wished to stay. Yuuma and Eddie are also with them, making sure they are safe.”

“Well, I wish them a good time.”

*

Ben cried out as Kenji bounced him on his lap, his bond mark sending a pleasant burn into his skin.

“Kenji…I’m going to come again!” Ben sobbed.

Kenji rolled them, pinning Ben and biting over the still fresh mark and causing Ben to moan loudly, soiling the blankets as he struggled to keep his eyes open, mouth open and dripping as he rolled his hips.

Kenji released him and nuzzled his shoulder, pulling out and throwing the balled up blankets over the bed to be cleaned up later. He spooned Ben and growled lovingly, hearing his mate purr back.

“It’s been days and I still don’t think I have had enough.” Kenji sighed happily.

“Imagine what will happen when your rut and my heat intersect.” Ben said. “We would keep the whole Kingdom up.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Kenji…you make me lose myself when you’re like this.”

“Good. I am your mate, to love and adore you. But don’t worry, I will always be here for you and if you lose yourself, I will find you.”

“Promise?”

“Forever and ever I will, Ben” Kenji said.

Ben pulled him into a kiss and moaned happily as Kenji pinned him down.

“Damn, we have to get up or we’ll miss it.” He said and Ben smiled.

“Sad to leave?”

“Only for a day or two.” Kenji said. “Then we’ll come right back and continue this.”

*

Ben and Kenji ran to the beach and saw the tables and chairs had just been set up.

Many were already sitting and the musicians tuning their instruments. Ben and Kenji quickly found Sammy and Brooklynn the second row from the front.

“You were almost late!” Brooklynn hissed, dressed in a pale pink dress and red sash.

Sammy grinned, wearing a pretty green and blue flowered gown. Yaz was standing guard in her armor, flowers pinned in her hair. Darius was no where to be seen as of yet. Ben smoothed down his gold achkan, Kenji nuzzling his cheek.

“You look fine.” He whispered and led Ben to the alter where Simon waited. Zia stood across from him, in a dark grey suit.

No sooner had Kenji and the other guests sat did the music start and everyone looked to see a man dressed in Captain’s armor walk down the Isle and stand next to Ben, who smiled.

“Congrats on the promotion.”

“Thank you.” Yuuma whispered and waited as Darius emerged from the trees with Eddie.

As Eddie walked with his escort, Ben smiled happily. He remembered when Eddie was nursing him back to health upon his request, how he had lamented he wanted to marry.

Ben had told him he and Yuuma should, as they were helping displaced refugees during the day together, gaining the public’s favor after he was pardoned. Ben wanted to move Eddie to Isla Nublar, feeling the people of Sorna wouldn’t forgive him as fast and knowing the new Nublar population could understand and sympathize with Eddie and Yuuma, even bonding when he would nurse several omegas.

Many homes had been built and the small modest village that housed only a few hundred people expanded into a full township, with many farms and a market bringing Nublar to the same economic status as Sorna. Simon would remain on Nublar.

But so would Kenji and Ben for the time being.

Kosei and his now healthy wife were fine to rule Sorna and agreed Simon needed more family around him. He even found himself fond of Eddie as a nurse who he planned to promote to doctor.

Ben watched as Eddie took Yuuma’s hand, the captain’s gloves shed for the ceremony. Eddie wore a gold and white suit draped with gold chains and molded flowers, a crown of yellow roses on his head as he kissed his intendeds cheek.

Simon started the ceremony and Ben sighed, happy that they could finally live in peace for the time being.

He smiled as Eddie and Yuuma kissed, the omega nurse jumping and wrapping his legs around his alpha in clear, free joy.

The party after was small, as not many people had been informed of the wedding, Eddie still a little on edge.

“Are you okay?” Maisy asked, straightening down her skirt to sit next to Ben.

Foxtrot, massive creature he was, crouched and laid next to their table, big enough to shield them from the tropical forest.

Ben looked down at his little friend between eating pickles and fried potatoes.

“Yes. Just um…Just a little warm.”

“Heat?” She asked in fear.

“No! No, no. I’m not in heat.” He responded.

She stole a slice of his pickle, wrinkling her nose when she realized he had sprinkled it with pepper juice. She grabbed her punch and sipped it, grimacing as the taste lingered.

“You sure? Eddie and I get weird food cravings right before we start.”

“I’m glad your such good friends now.” Ben chuckled and she smiled.

“Of course. He’s a very good teacher in omega behavior and medicine. Now, are you sure you’re not just…off cycle?” She asked.

“I’m sure. Just want something spicy. And salty. And sour. Now I want cake…” He said and she giggled.

They ate in silence as Kenji spoke to Yuuma, both speaking animatedly over what Ben could only imagine were future plans and security details. Kenji had found himself more interested in safety as of late, even growling when Ben left the nest to relieve himself.

Maisy paused her eating to look at Foxtrot and stroke his massive head, the dragon chirring like a cat.

She looked at Ben, worried.

“Did they ever find Wu?” Maisy asked and he shook his head.

“I don’t know.” He sighed.

“Well, I hope when they do—”

Foxtrot screeched suddenly, alerting the whole party to Eddie, who had his hands up and was shaking, a knife held to his neck.

“Fuck.” Kenji hissed and Ben stood up to lock eyes with Doctor Henry Wu.

He looked crazed, hair oily and unkempt, skin sunburn and dirty. Ben realized he must have been in the forests or a secret camp. Crazed red eyes fell on him.

“YOU!” He yelled at Ben. “RUINED EVERYTHING!”

Ben gasped as he forced Eddie to walk to Ben, knife cutting into his skin a bit and Yuuma growling as his mate was used as a human shield.

“I can’t…I can’t breed them anymore! They won’t listen to me!” He roared, tarlike anger scents around him, making Eddie whimper.

But his pheromones didn’t bother Ben.

He had found something within himself. Something warm and bold.

He walked forward, Kenji grabbing his hand.

“It’s okay.” Ben whispered. “I’m ready to end this.”

“Ben?”

“It’ll be ok.” Ben said and walked before Wu and Eddie.

“You could’ve run. Could’ve escaped and traveled off continent.” He said.

“And let you live happily ever after while all my work was ruined?” Wu asked. “No. You don’t get to get away with that!”

“Henry…You’re not okay.” Ben said. “There’s a madness within you.”

“Perhaps.” Wu said with a cruel smile and pressed the knife down. “Careful now. You can smell it, can’t you?”

“Smell what?” Ben asked.

“This one got a pup fucked into him.”

Eddie gasped and Yuuma roared in anger, Wu unflinching.

“You can stop this.” Ben said calmly. “Keep your life at the very least.”

“Can I? Without my work, my creations, everything I’ve done will amount to…” He asked. “What’s the point?! You dragon tongues…you freaks of nature…ruined me! I should have paid Hoskins to tear you apart before he even got to your sire!”

Simon gasped. “I thought Mills—”

“Mills was a greedy MAN!” Wu yelled. “He wanted riches and omegas to switch out on his knot! I create!”

Kenji noticed a figure in the clouds and moved to grab a weapon Brooklynn held behind her back for him. The pink haired omega stepped back and motioned to others to do the same, giving Kenji room.

“Such small ambitions for a small man!” Wu continued.

“And what about you, Doctor?” Ben asked. Keeping his gaze locked on Wu. “Did you want to become a king or something?”

“A king?” He laughed and yanked back Eddie’s head, exposing his throat, a small cut bleeding a bit.

Eddie gasped as he looked straight up, Wu not noticing when his eyes widened and he looked to his left, seeing Kenji crouch into a running position, realizing his head was obscuring the mad alpha’s vision.

“A king is nothing to what I am! I am a creator! I am more than man! I! AM! GOD—”

Eddie pushed Wu’s arm out and ducked away from the knife, being missed by a beak that pierced Wu’s leg. Wu slashed and tore through the crest of the elder Pteranobat. It screeched and took off into the air.

Wu raised his arm to stab down at the nurse—

And—gasped as Kenji stabbed through his throat with a small delicate dagger.

The doctor dropped his own, stepping back to pull out the knife from his own throat, blood streaming from the wound and his lips. He laughed, blood flecking from his lips as he fell back, choking and laughing, Yuuma stepping over him to gather Eddie in his arms, the omega watching with a stoic face.

Henry Wu glared at Ben and finally laid still.

The omega gasped and fell to his knees.

“You’re pregnant?!” Yuuma asked from behind him.

“N-no! I’ve been taking suppressants, I haven’t stopped!” Eddie said and then froze and looked at Ben.

“What?” Ben asked, a hand to his chest as Kenji checked over Wu’s body. He paused and looked at his mate.

“W-what?” Ben asked again.

Kenji let out a shuttering breath.

“What, why are you all looking at me like that?!”

“Ben…” Eddie said softly, Yuuma holding a cloth napkin to his mate’s throat to stop the bleeding from the shallow cuts.

“Yes?”

Kenji scooped him into his arms and sniffed his neck, gasping and laughing, spinning Ben around.

“Ben!” He yelled excitedly. “You’re pregnant!”

Ben blushed and finally noticed why he felt so warm and had sudden food cravings. Why he was more insatiable and excitable. Why his alpha had been so protective.

“Oh.” He said, then grinned as Kenji peppered his neck in kisses, his father and friends rushing over.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our final send off for our heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy I took my time with this fic and even more for you guys reading this. Through work, finals and general stress, writing was my escape and I'm so happy to finish this as strongly as I did. I'm a simple guy like that.
> 
> Also, fun fact, and I don't know if anyone caught on.  
> The title of this fic was inspired by "I Will Find You" preformed by Zedd.  
> There is a lyric line in almost every chapter, save the music interludes. I highly recommend if you want to re-read, please give that song a listen a couple times. 
> 
> and lastly, a special shout out to my tumblr folk:  
> camp-cretaceous-bumpy-toy  
> kittycole  
> charlunday  
> kuro-ookami-kuma  
> scarcepare  
> localtrashgremlin  
> and weirddemigodprincess
> 
> You guys kept me going with each reply and note, thank you.  
> If you guys would like to talk to me more, ask questions or just see my dorky musings, please find me on Ren1327, and if you'd like, give me a follow.
> 
> Thank you all once again and stay sweet!

\----------------------------------------------

**Five years later**

Ben woke with a yawn.

Kenji was nuzzling the back of his neck and purring. Ben purred back, pushing back onto the other.

“Good Morning my King.” Ben said and Kenji purred louder, licking the back of his neck.

“Good Morning, my Love.” The alpha murmured and kissed over their bond mark, making Ben shiver.

He turned the other over, kissing his cheeks and down his neck.

“This is a rare…quiet morning.” Ben said.

“Don’t jinx—”

The door slammed open.

“Mother! Father!” A loud voice called, and they heard bare feet slap on the stone floor before Kenji moved Ben out of the way, their four year old daughter jumping on Kenji’s back, the alpha going down by the force of the child with a groan. Ben rolled on his side, shielding his currently flat stomach from her excited scrambling over her father.

“I came to see baby Kashi!” She yelled and stepped over her father to gently kiss Ben’s cheek and nuzzle his bare stomach. Her green-grey eyes stared at the rosy skin, her black hair sticking up from sleep.

“Baby brother?” She asked loudly. “Can you hear me? I will be Queen and protect you forever like a good sister!”

“Kaida.” Kenji said. “Too loud, Dear.”

“Sorry.” She whispered loudly into the skin. “Kashi! I just learned about you yesterday, but I love you lots! Let’s be best friends when you come out! But Maisy is mine when we grow up!”

Kenji snorted and Kaida growled, jumping on her sire and bumping her head against his shoulders like a Trike dragon.

“Where is Bromley?” Ben asked, watching the younger alpha challenge her sire and Kenji just laying there, allowing the child to get her aggression out. Ben pulled her off, the girl going lax in his arms and purring softly as she pointed to the door.

Bumpy walked in carefully, a two year old boy clinging to her saddle. He had eyes shaped like Ben’s, but the color of ocean blue ringed with brown. Once Bumpy was close enough, he hopped on the bed, crawling to Kenji to nuzzle his Sire’s cheek. Kenji stroked his fingers through feathery soft dark brown hair.

“Hey, son.” He said and hugged him close.

Bromley, called Brom, smiled and giggled when Ben kissed his cheek. He then crawled downwards to nuzzle at Ben’s stomach too.

Brooklynn ran in, hair a little messy.

“I am so sorry, I looked away for a second and…” She walked closer and stared at Ben’s stomach. “Wow. You’re glowing.

“Why are you so fascinated every time I’m with child?” Ben asked with a friendsly smile as she hugged him best she could when he was still laying down.

“Because its so damn beautiful every time.” She whispered.

“You know you and Darius—”

“Can wait. The Princes and Princess have to be taken care of so they can rule the islands.” She said. “And since Sammy is going to have a baby before you, you need me more than ever. I’m still very young and very capable, thank you!”

Simon entered and smiled upon seeing his grandchildren.

Kaida grinned and moved away from Ben, stepping on Kenji’s thigh as she jumped on Bumpy and into Simon’s arms.

“Hello, little Queen!” He said and tickled her, the energetic alpha giggling and letting lose her fresh grass and lemon scent.

“Easy now.” He said. “Alpha pheromones are very strong when they first emerge. So we…”

“Think of others comforts and be polite.” She said and her scent lessened.

“Such a just and kind queen you are!” Simon praised.

They suddenly smelled pine and roasted tea leaves, gasping as Bromley giggled, sucking on his fingers. Kenji grinned and lifted his son.

“Look who presented!”

Bromley’s eyes glowed gold and Kenji kissed his nose, ignoring the drool that smeared on his chin.

“Looks like I have another beautiful omega in my life.” He said to the toddler.

“Oh, you’re too kind!” Simon teased and Ben laughed.

Kenji sat up, making sure his and Ben’s night clothes covered them enough to look presentable.

“Okay, time to start the day.”

Kaida giggled as she rode a raptor in the gardens, a beautiful green creature with a teal strip from her eye down her back and to the tip of her tail. Her grandfathers were chasing her on the dragon, Dave laughing when many smaller raptors jumped around him excitedly, Blue barking so they wouldn’t bite the new beasts master.

Barry and Simon watched, lunging when Kaida’s personal pet raptor got too close and darted away.

“Come on, Romeo!” Kaida yelled excitedly, her parents watching from a balcony.

“Someday, she may lead them into battle.” Ben said softly to his husband, Kenji holding a sleeping Brom.

“If so, we will train her and her brothers to be ready and be strong. They come from a strong mother and are the legacy of four great rulers. They will grow and lead us, dragons or none.” Kenji said and used his free hand to pull his mate close.

Ben looked up at Kenji with a smile. “You forget their father, a selfless man who loves his people.”

“I started off as a selfish brat. It was you who changed me, Ben.” Kenji said, kissing his cheek.

“My King, my Alpha…you changed me as well. You helped me find my family, my own legacy.”

“Do you know when Kaida will learn dragonspeak?” Kenji asked.

“Mine manifested when I met the queen of dragons, but Rexy has been around her since birth. Maybe someday when she’s older, she will hear the words I hear.” Ben said. “Father has told me it’s finicky.”

A Pteranobat landed beside them and cooed as Bromley woke up and babbled softly. It blinked at the babe and took off with a gust of air. It swooped over Sammy, who had a plate of chilled fruit and tapped on the plate.

The claimed omega gasped and laughed, her mate coming to check on her, placing a hand on her pregnant belly.

“Sorry!” Ben called and she waved from below with a bright smile, Yaz looking annoyed while she held her wife.

The dragon flew over to them, Kenji stepping back.

“What—”

It landed again with half a peach in it’s beak, gently holding it to the babe, who took it and started to chew on it, the juice and drool messing Kenji’s shirt.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Ben. “Finicky.”

He handed the child to Brooklynn to clean and took Ben’s hand. “We’ll be right back.”

“No you won’t.” She said with a smirk, taking Brom down the stairs to see his godmother and the others.

Kenji led Ben to their chambers and undressed. He looked at Ben and pulled him close by his arms, kissing him hard before sinking to his knees to push his shirt up and kiss his stomach. He held his mate’s hips and nuzzled the skin.

Ben’s hands found themselves in Kenji’s hair and he bit his lip.

“Are you…?”

Kenji looked up.

“Of course. I want as many as possible, Ben. I want a family we can love and cherish together.” He stood and pulled the other close, then led him to the bed.

“All this time, I would wish for this life and over with you if I could. If we were born over and over in different times or different worlds, I would want you with me.” He said and laid his mate down.

“What if I were weak and clingy?” Ben asked. “Or a coward, or not even myself—”

“I told you, my Ben. It matters not if you are any of those things. You are my soulmate and I know there’s a hidden strength to you. I know you will find me, and if you do, cling all you want. Never let me go. Strengthen your grip and I will know.” Kenji mused.

“And if we forget in these other lives?” Ben asked. “Forget each other or ourselves?”

“My Ben, I swear.” Kenji said, pulling him close and kissing his forehead. “If you lose yourself, I will find you.”

Ben smiled and kissed him, feeling his warmth, he grabbed his arms, and tightened his grip.

“Dude, chill. He’s not even telling the story right now. And how is your grip this strong?”


End file.
